My Life, My Way
by RoseElla
Summary: Rose goes back to save Dimitri in the cave, at the end of SK., after being unconcious for 3 weeks Rose goes to russia with Dimitri, Lissa, and Chritian to meet Dimitri's Family. Why, you might ask. Read to find out.By the way this is also my first FanFic.
1. Safety

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, or any of the characters, Richelle Mead does _

_Hey guys it's RoseElla, this is my first fanfic, I hope you like it, so here it is._

* * *

**Chapter 1: SAFETY** Rose's P.O.V

My mom was trying to pull me away from the cave; she had a tight grasp on my arms. I kicked her in the shin a couple of times hoping she would loosen her grip, but all she did was flinch, that, sure as hell, didn't stop me though. I elbowed her in the chest and, thank god, it worked. Once she had loosened her grip, I yanked out of it, running towards the cave. Behind me I herd my mom yelling, "Rose, Rose get back here! Rose, it's too dangerous!" I just ignored her and kept running.

When I got to the cave the blonde Strigoi was leaning over Dimitri, just about to bite him; he didn't even get a chance to though, because I was staking him before he could even say for do a thing.

My mom and Alberta ran in at the exact same moment that three Strigoi did, and we each squared off with one. The one I was up against ran towards me, knocking me to the ground, causing me to hit my head on a rock and bust it open. It turns out that he also had a knife in his hand, and he stabbed me in the gut a couple of times. I knocked it out of his hand, "Damn, that's going to leave a mark." I said as I bolted up, throwing a pinch at his face. I punched him, square in the nose hearing it crack. He flinched moving his hands to his nose, I took that as my chance to stake him, and he was down in a mater of seconds.

I ran to Dimitri's side, just as my mom yelled, "Rose, get Belikov out of here, before anymore Strigoi come." For once I actually did as she said, running out of the cave, and into the sunlight, half carrying, half dragging Dimitri through the woods.

)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(

16 MINUTES LATER

I ran pat the wards, to all of the people waiting for us to return, just as the last of the sunlight died. As I laid Dimitri on the ground I was pulled in to a gigantic hug from Lissa, while she said, "I was so worried about you, I'm just glad your alive." I started to feel faint, my vision was becoming spotty, and I remembered all the blood that I've probably lost by now. The last thing I remember is my mom and Alberta running past the wards saying"we followed Rose's blood trail." ,before everything went black, and I passed out in Lissa's arms.

* * *

_OK guys that was my fan fic _

_If you want me to write another chapter review_

_Thanks for reading _

_RoseElla _


	2. Awake

_Hey guys RoseElla, same Disclaimer, here is Chapter 2_

* * *

**Chapter 2: AWAKE ****Rose's P.O.V.**

I woke up seeing the pale white walls of the infirmary, my home away from…room. All of the memories of what happened, and why I was here came swarming into my mind. I pulled up my Hospital gown, which I can't believe they put me in, to reveal a huge scar across my stomach. I pulled the gown down, and looked around the room; on the bedside table there was a pair of cloths and my jacket folded up, with a note on top that said

Rose,

Here are some cloths for you to change into,

I know how much you hate hospital gowns, glad

your up, come see me as soon as possible.

Love you, Lissa V.

She had gotten me my faded jeans and red tank top, and my shoes were at the foot of the bed. After I changed Doctor Olendski came in to the room, when she saw that I was up she gasped and said, "Oh, you're up… finally", she had muttered the finally part under her breath. "Ya, for about ten minutes now", I replied. She just rolled her eyes and asked, "Do you have any idea how long you were unconscious for?" when I didn't reply she said, "About three weeks, you had everyone worried, or you still do, you had lost a lot of blood. Considering that head wound of yours it's remarkable you survived," I just looked at her confused and shocked; the thing that shocked me the most though was what she said next, "I'm surprised you woke up today," and I asked, "why, what's so special about today?" then she said it, the thing I was so shocked about "It's your Birthday, Happy 18th Birthday Rose." I froze, she just said it was, I repeat WAS my 18th Birthday, the day I am officially an adult. "You are free to go, but be careful what you do, because that stomach wound of yours hasn't fully healed yet." I just nodded. With that, I stuffed Lissa's note into my back pocket.

I walked out of the infirmary, and thanked Dr. Olendski. I started to head towards Lissa's dorm, but there was something I had to do first…

I headed in the direction of the church, seeing nobody at all in the halls. When I entered the church, it was completely empty, except for the one person I saw was….. Dimitri. He was sitting in one of the back pews. My heart fluttered, skipping a couple of beats.

Thinking the right thing to do was to just go and sit down right next to him, I decided otherwise, being that I was Rose Hathaway. Guessing he hadn't heard me come in, I decided that I was going to tackle him. I jumped, and as I was just about to land on him, he turned around catching me, and pulling me into a hug. He set me down saying, "I was so worried about you Roza, I'm glad your alive,… I owe you; you did save my life you know." I had a pouty face on, because I wasn't able to catch him off guard, I sighed and said, dropping the face, "Yes, I know, I did because I couldn't stand to see the one I love, the one I just got, to be taken away from me like that." My eyes started to water.

He pulled me into a hug, squeezed me, and pulled away saying, "I have a birthday present for you, and I want to before I lose you again, or almost do anyway." I closed my eyes, and a few moments later he said, "you can open them," I opened my eyes to see him down on one knee with a velvet box in his hand, he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen, it has a medium diamond shaped diamond in the middle with two smaller one on the side, with a silver band that had _Roza _in scripted in it_**(PICTURE ON PROFILE)**_, and asked the one question that would change both of our lives forever, " Roza, will you marry me?"

* * *

_Ok that was chap. 2 _

_Plz review_

_RoseElla _


	3. Caught or Not?

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy series or the character, Richelle Mead does._

_Hey guys thanks for reviewing, I know some of you are complaining because they are short chapter but when I write the down on paper they look pretty long. I have the next chapter written I just have to type it and post it that's all. I would like to thank __dimitriandrosehathaway, RosemarieBelikov, gastelum78, AlyssaBelikov, and Nefarious1972, for being the first to review my story._

* * *

**Chapter 3: CAUGHT OR NOT? **Rose's P.O.V

I was shocked, speechless, my mouth was dry, and my eyes were starting to water again. I whispered, "Yes," but he didn't here me so I cleared my throat, and said it again, "Yes, I will" he slipped the ring on my finger, and it fit perfectly. He stood up and we started to kiss then, of course, it started to intensify.

I don't think we ever would have stopped if it wasn't for someone clearing their throat. We jumped apart from each other. I looked down; not wanting to see the person that I knew was standing there. When I finally looked up to see Alberta's expression it wasn't pissed or surprised, but it was calm, almost like she expected this to happen, all she said was, "You two my office, now.", and very calmly at that.

Once we started walking, my plan was to ditch, but Dimitri, who knew me to well, grabbed my arm pulling me to him and whispering in my ear, " just where do you think your going missy?"

I put on my puppy dog eyes and said, "Nowhere,"

"I'm not falling for that one." he chuckled. I smacked his arm playfully.

When we go to Alberta's office, she motioned for us to sit down. Once we were seated she said, looking at my engagement ring, and very sweetly I might add, "Congratulations," my moth dropped open then and there she just kept going, "I'm not surprised that this happened, I saw it coming," She paused but continued before I could even say a word, " especially after the scene you made at the cave." She paused once again, but, I didn't bother saying anything. "You two still need to keep this hidden though, you've been doing a good job at it, and you just need to hold it in a little longer…at least until after graduation."

That's when I interrupted by saying, or yelling, "WHAT? I'm eighteen now, an adult, why can't we go public, I 'm old enough to make my own decisions you know?"

She replied saying, "Yes you are, but you still go to this school, and Guardian Belikov is still you mentor; he cold still get fired, and you could still be expelled. Now why would you risk that happening, especially when you graduating in just a few weeks?" She did have a point there.

"Okay, fine, I'll wait, but only because his job is a stake." I said

"Alright, I am giving you permission to tell the Princess and Mr. Ozera about, nobody else though, do you understand?"

I nodded and said "Ok, but who else would I tell anyway?"

She ignored what I just had just said, and said,

"You have just two more weeks of vacation left, due to the attack, and spring break, so enjoy it while you have it… You are free to go…..oh and rose," I turned around and said,

"Ya?",

"Happy Birthday." She replied. I nodded my head and left the room.

Just as Dimitri walked out my Stomach growled, and I realized how hungry I was. Dimitri chuckled and said,

"You go ahead and eat, I have to talk to Alberta anyway. The last time I checked Lissa was heading to the cafeteria to eat, and plus I think she has some news of her own for you."

He kissed my forehead, handed me my jacket and, with that, walked back into Alberta's office.

I searched the bond to see where Lissa was and, sure enough, she was in the cafeteria. I turned around and headed in the direction of the cafeteria to go see Lissa.

* * *

_I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow._

_I also want to know if anybody knows how to put links to pictures on your page so I can put what Rose's engagement ring looks like and stuff like that, so if you do please tell me. :p_

_~*RoseElla_*~


	4. Coincidence

_Hey guys RoseElla here, same disclaimer as always I just starting to write the next chapter, and thanks for the reviews. _

* * *

**Chapter 4: COINCIDENCE **_Rose's P.O.V._

Once I entered the cafeteria I was trampled to the ground by Lissa. She had jumped on me, hugging me so tight, I could hardly breath, saying, or more like yelling, "Happy Birthday Rose".

I gasped her name trying to get her to let go of me, when Christian said, giggling, "Lissa, you're going to squeeze her to death".

"Oh sorry!" she yelled, and jumped off of me holding out her hand to help me up; When I saw it, a ring, similar to mine, just that the diamonds were square shaped, there were diamonds running all the way around the band, and the bands gold**_(PICTURE ON PROFILE)_**.

I gasped, looking at Lissa then at Christian standing behind her. I looked back at Lissa and said, " OH MY GOD, when did.......when did… wh…."

Lissa figured out what I was trying to ask and said, "The other night".

It was then that I realized she was still holding out her hand, and I took it, having her help me up. Then she gasped, just noticing my ring, and gave me a questioning look. I then gave her the, not here, not now look and she just nodded understanding what I meant.

All of a sudden my stomach started to growl, again, and Lissa and I started Laughing, while Christian looked at us confused.

I went ahead and got something to eat. What I ended up getting was 2 glazed doughnuts, 3 pancakes, and 2 cartons of milk.

Once I was done eating, Lissa, Christian, and I walked to Lissa's dorm.

By now Lissa knew about mine and Dimitri's relationship, she only wishes she knew sooner, but she does understand why I didn't say anything.

"Tell me everything." She said, once we were safely in her room and away from everyone else, and I did; I told her everything, not leaving a word out, from the night we saved her, till now. That had taken about 3 hours, and Christian had left about to hours before.

"So, you guys have to wait until graduation?" Lissa asked once I was done.

"Yes" I sighed.

She started counting off on her fingers, and I didn't even bother seeing why. All of a sudden Lissa jumped up saying, "Four more weeks."

"Four more weeks till what?" I asked.

"Till graduation," she replied "it's only a month, I'm sure you can wait that long."

"Ya, it could be worse," I said, "I mean, it could be a year".

We started to laugh when there was a knock at the door. Lissa went over and opened the door to an anxious looking Dimitri.

He saw me and said, "Roza, may I speak to you?" I nodded my head and said goodnight to Lissa…

We walked in the shadows holding hands on the way to my room, in a comfortable silence.

When we got to my room I opened the door, and the first question I asked when we got inside was, "So, what did you talk to Alberta about, comrade?"

"If I could take you to Russia, to meet my family", he replied.

"Aaaaannd, what did she say?" I asked.

He smirked and said, "We can go," I smiled, "but,… only on open condition."

I dropped the smile and asked, "Oh ya, and what's that?"

"That Princess Vasilisa and Christian Ozera come with us, so it looks like we're going with them as friend and guardian." ha said, motioning to me than him.

I smiled than hugged him, breathing in his scent of aftershave.

"So, when do we leave?" I asked him.

"8 o'clock A.M., so you better start packing." He said.

I got out my suitcase,then stopped once I laid it on my bed, turning towards the door saying, "Wait, we have to go tell Lissa….and Christian."

Dimitri just shook his head and said, "No Christians already informed, and is taking care of it. I told him while you were talking to Lissa."

_Isn't he just perfect,_ I thought. I smiled and turned back toward my suitcase, saying, "Oh…okay then, let's pack."

We finished packing my stuff an hour and a half later. I really didn't need to pack a lot though, considering we were only going for 9 days, and that's counting travel day, 5 not.

Dimitri had already packed before he came to get me at Lissa's. So when we were done packing Dimitri left to go take an extra shift, and me to take a nap, before we leave in two hours.

I changed into my cloths for later, in case I run late, and sleep in- which I probably will- and hoped on my bed drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_I will try to have the pictures of the engagement rings soon, plz review_

_~*RoseElla*~_


	5. Late

_Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's because I couldn't come up with anything at first, but I finally did. The pictures are up on my profile, so go take a look. Thanks for the reviews and here is the story._

* * *

**Chapter 5: LATE**_ Rose's P.O.V_

I woke up two hours and a half hours later, to Lissa yelling through the bond_, "Rose, where the hell are_ _you, your half an hour late!!!"_ that got me moving, because I bolted out of bed, managing to put my hair up in the process. I walked over to my dresser and slipped on my ring and watch, while slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

I was just about to run out the door when I had to run over to my desk and grab my suitcase. It's a good thing I slept in my cloths, because I never would have made it, and we would probably miss our flight (we still could actually).

I ran, bolting toward the front gate of the Academy, so we could catch our flight. I swear I ran right past Dimitri, who was running in the opposite direction as me, coming from where I was headed to. I didn't stop to check, though, knowing I didn't have time.

When I got to the front gate, I stopped in front of the car panting, trying to catch my breath. I then herd Lissa say, "Finally, Dimitri just ran off to go find you and Christian is in the car". She pointed to the car and I looked in that direction.

Dimitri, then, jogged up saying, "I had just left to come get you, when you bolted past me, running towards the gate".

"So I did see you run past me?" I said not meaning it as a question, but that's what it came out as.

"So you did see me,… why didn't you stop?" He asked.

"Because, I thought I was just seeing things, and plus I didn't have time." I replied, he just chuckled and said, "Oh Roza". I rolled my eyes, put my bags in the trunk, and took my seat in the passenger seat while Lissa took hers in the back with Christian.

Once I was seated Christian said, "Finally your so damn slow I swear, that's why your late, or maybe its because you had a late night an-"

I cut off by saying, "Oh shut up Fire Boy, it's not like your any better", and he did.

Dimitri then, finally, got in the car and buckled in. We had a two hour drive to the airport ahead of us, which I was not looking forward to. Dimitri put on some, 'old' music, and I looked out the window watching the trees as they came rushing past the car.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I know, Dimitri's shacking my shoulder, trying to wake me up.

I opened my eyes, and Dimitri handed me a stake saying, "Here, just in case you need it, you'll be safer and better protected".

I smiled and took it, hooking it to my belt loop, wondering out loud, "How in the world are we going to get past security, and/or on a plane with stakes?"

Dimitri just said, "There are Moroi working at airports, for this particular reason".

When we walked into the airport Christian and Lissa were standing at the door waiting for us. They had already taken our suitcases to baggage check.

I walked over to Lissa and she handed me my backpack, which was my carry on.

We walked over to security check and just as Dimitri had said, there was a Moroi standing there- she had pale white skin, like Lissa's, and dirty blonde hair pulled back into a bun. Dimitri walked over to her and said something I didn't here. He then turned around and showed her his Molnija marks and stake, then called me over. After I put my bag on the machine thing to go through security and walked over to him. Dimitri turned me around and pulled my ponytail to the side revealing my three Molnija marks- two form Spokane and the third a battle mark, that they gave me while I was unconscious, from the attack- and he let my hair fall back down. The lady then asked if she could see my stake and, of course, I showed it to her. She nodded, motioning for us to go, and we did.

We only had five minutes left to catch our flight, so we grabbed our stuff and ran through the airport. We made it just in time, just as the last person was boarding. We gave the Flight attendant our tickets, and showed her our passports; we then boarded the plane to get our seats. Dimitri let me have the window seat, and Lissa and Christian had the two seats in front of us so we could keep an eye on them.

I was holding Dimitri's hand, once we were settled and said, "We made it… sorry for making us late and almost miss the flight".

"It's ok, we made it and that's all that matters, Roza." He said.

I leaned up and kissed him. If it wasn't for the pilot saying over the intercom, "Please be seated, the plane will take off momentarily, please be seated the plane will take off momentarily."

Once we were up in the air it hit me, the worst headache in the universe. It had totally slipped my mind. I stiffened and tightened my grip on Dimitri's hand, and he turned to me a little alerted saying, "Roza, Roza what's wrong, are you ok?"

I just clutched his hand tighter and pointed to my head, not able to speak.

I was on the verge of screaming, but I held it in letting out a painful moan. Lissa stood up and walked over wondering what was going on. "Rose, what's wrong are y-"she cut off when she realized what was wrong.

She tried healing it but, but it didn't work, all it did was keep getting worse, and I kept tightening my grip on Dimitri's hand; which was the only thing that was keeping me from screaming, and it took everything in me not to, because the ghosts/ floating heads/ dark figures started messing with my vision. I tried to wave them away, but my hand just went right through them.

I heard Dimitri murmur something to Lissa, and she came over looking me straight in the eyes saying, "Go to sleep", using compulsion. I leaned my head on Dimitri's shoulder and was out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

_Ok that's chapter 5 check my profile for pics and plz review._

_~*RoseElla*~_


	6. Trip

_My Hey guys it's RoseElla, of course, I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in soooooo long, due to testing, and a busy weekend, but now that that's over , it finally time for chapter 6, so here it is._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does_

* * *

**Chapter 6: TRIP **_Rose's P.O.V_

I woke up with my head leaning up against the window. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking over at Dimitri, who was sound asleep, with his head leaning on the back of the seat.

I then noticed everyone pushing through the aisle, trying to get off the plane. I knew I had to get Dimitri up, so I sat on his lap, and placed my lips on his. His eyes shot open and he stiffened up, but once he saw it was me calmed down.

I giggled, and said, "Wake up sleepyhead, we're here."

I stood up and grabbed my bag, looking over the seat to tell Lissa and Christian that we were leaving, but they weren't there, and I started to panic. I grabbed Dimitri's arm and yanked him out of seat, almost pulling his arm out of his socket.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked.

I just pointed to their seats, not able to speak, or even think straight. Dimitri and I rushed off the plane, fully alert, and when we got off the plane, and into the lobby, Christian and Lissa were just standing there waiting, like nothing even happened.

Now I was pissed, I stormed right up to them and said, "What the HELL is wrong with you guys, you can't just leave like that. We were asleep, I mean the least you could do was wake us up. Plus there could be Strigoi around; who knows what could have happened."

Christian was just about to say something when Dimitri jumped in and said, "Sorry to interrupt, but we have a connecting flight to catch." And we were off, running to catch the next flight.

We had to wait a few minutes, before it was time to board. I turned to Dimitri, who was standing behind me, and asked, "Dimitri, what's the whole "travel" plan?"

He sighed and said, "We're in D.C. right now, and from here we're taking a flight to London, England. From London, we'll take another connecting flight to Siberia, Russia, and will drive the rest of the way…"

We got on the plane and, this time, all 4 of us were sitting in the same row. Christian got the window seat, Lissa sat next to him, I sat next to her, and Dimitri sat next to me.

Once we were seated, Dimitri took out one of his Western Novels, and the rest of us just took out our IPods. I was just about to press play, when Dimitri leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Why didn't you just check the bond to see where they were?"

At that moment, I felt really stupid, and replied, "I was so panicked, I couldn't even think straight." He chuckled and went back to reading.

I was just about to press play, again, when Lissa leaned over and whispered in my, other, ear, "Do you want me to use compulsion to put you to sleep again?"

I shook my head and said, "No, I'll just keep a shield up, to block everything out."

After that I finally got to press play, with no interruptions, and one of my favorite songs came on; which is My Immortal, by Evanescence, after listening to it a couple of times, and focusing on the words, I realized it kinda reminded me of what happened to Mason a little.

About an hour later, when a flight attendant walked by, I asked for water and an Aspirin, because I was starting to get a headache.

Dimitri had heard me ask for the aspirin, and looked at me a little worried. I assured him that I was fine by saying, "It's ok, I'm fine, I'm just getting a minor headache from keeping up the shield, that's all." He calmed down a little after I said that and, again, went back to reading.

My IPod completely died on me a few hours later and, since there was nothing else to do, I just thought. I sat there wondering if Dimitri's family would like me or not, and what would happen if they didn't.

I must have fallen asleep at one point because, the next thing I knew, I was in one of Adrian's dreams, at the ski lodge, where we met.

"Damn it, what the hell do you want Adrian, I'm not in the mood." I turned around to face him, and he just had a smug look on his face.

"No, I think the question is where the hell are you, Little Dhampir." He replied.

I just rolled my eyes and said, "None of you beeswax." I know it was a little childish, but still, it was none of his business. I did say this though, "Well, I'm somewhere, it's just not there," and after thinking for a second, I said, "wait, how do you know I'm gone, I just woke up yesterday, a few hours before curfew."

He said, "Well, I went to see you, like I do everyday, after curfew, because other people are in there be fore curfew, and during the day, but you weren't there. So I went to you were there, but you weren't no sign of you being there at all. Next I went to go see if you were in Lissa's room, but it was completely empty. When I walked out of her dorms building, I ended up getting caught, by a guardian. He asked what I was doing there, and I explained to him that I was looking for you. And do you want to know what he said?"

He paused for a second waiting for a response, so I said, "No, Adrian, what did he say?"

And he said, "He said, that you left with Vasilisa Dragomir, Christian Ozer, and Guardian Belikov," he had spit Dimitri's name out in disgust, "for the airport."

I rolled my eyes, and could tell I was waking up cus I was fading, so I said, "Looks like I'm waking up so, bye… Adrian."

I woke up with Dimitri's duster draped over me, and my head was in his lap.

I think he knew I was up because he leaned down and whispered, "Rise and shine, sleepyhead, I know your up." Payback, I'm guessing, from when I called him that earlier.

I looked up at him, and he gave me a peck on the lips. I sighed and looked over Lissa, who was sound asleep leaning on Christian's shoulder, who was also asleep, leaning his head on the window.

Dimitri started stroking my hair, when my stomach growled. I realized that I hadn't eaten since I met up with Lissa and Christian, after I finished talking to Alberta. I had to go to the bathroom, also, so I stood up and walked to the restroom. While I was in there, I freshened up and fixed my hair.

When I got back to my seat, everyone was up, and eating. There was a tray of tray of and when I saw it my stomach growled, again, like it was on cue. I sat down and dug in, scarfing down everything that was on my tray, which included: a banana, 2 waffles, strawberries, and a bottle of orange juice. It was gone in a mater of seconds.

About an hour and twenty-five minutes late the pilot came on the intercom and said, "Everyone, please stay and buckle in to get ready for landing, please sit down and buckle in to get ready for landing."

I buckled my seat belt, as did everyone else, and said, "Finally, I need my space, and a plane doesn't really give it to you." And everyone chuckled.

When we finally got off the plane, I took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. I was about to sit down on a bench when I remembered we had another flight to catch.

The seats were set up like they were on the first flight, except, this time I sat with Lissa and Comrade sat with Fireboy, cus I wanted to talk to Lissa.

The flight wasn't as long as the last one. Lissa and I just talked about what I missed while I was unconscious, which wasn't a lot. Actually the only thing I missed was sitting around and watching movies all day, or sometimes they spent it in the attic- which I'm glad she didn't give me details on- doing god knows what. She also told me that Eddie had gone to visit his parent's, so I wouldn't be seeing him until almost two weeks before graduation.

I told Lissa about the dream and what Adrian had said, seeing there was really nothing else to tell.

Her response to the dream was, "What the hell is wrong with him?... You know he's been acting weird ever since the attack."

"In what way, how has he been acting?" I asked.

And she said, "Well… he's drinking less, acting more serious, and we don't see him as much as usual… Maybe it's because it's because you almost died… who knows." She paused for a second then continued by saying, "Oh and he's taken interest in someone other than you."

"And who might that be?" I asked

And she said, "It's this new student teacher, she's supposed to start teaching next semester. She's about his age, and her names Linda Bloom. Oh and whenever you see her, Adrian's standing right next to her chatting away and laughing, it's crazy."

I just sighed and said, "That's typical, especially for Adrian, and at least he won't be stalking me anymore."

We both laughed. I stood up and looked over the seat, asking Dimitri, "Can you rub my shoulders, to loosen my muscles up a little?"

Dimitri nodded and Christian, jokingly, said, "No, I wouldn't do it for a dime, or penny, not even 20 bucks in the world, so… buzz off, and rub them yourself."

And I said, "Well fine, be that way, I'm never speaking to you again."

"Would you talk to me if I gave you a candy bar?" he asked, while he took a Hershey Bar out of his backpack."

I glared at him and took the Hershey Bar saying, "Fine, but, you you've got to make a deal."

"Depends on what it is." He said

Then I said, "Well, you can't make any smart ass or sarcastic comments for the rest of the trip, or you'll have to walk around the whole school wearing one of Lissa's dresses… So which will it be, Fireboy?"

"It's a deal, oh and if I win you have to go up to a random person that I pick out, and make out with them. Deal?" he said, and he stuck his hand out in front of him, waiting for me to shake.

I shook his hand and said, "Deal."

Once I was seated, all of a sudden, I herd this loud bang, followed by Christian saying, "Damn it, what the fuck?" I turned around just in time, to see Christian fall back into his seat- he had hit his head on the light, because he wasn't paying attention and stood up to fast.

I burst out laughing, and he said, "Haha, very funny."

I just started laughing harder, trying to picture him in a dress. When I calmed down, and got a hold of myself I said, "Why loose so soon when we just started, I guess you really want to where the dress… I knew you were gay all along."

"Damn it" he said.

"I can't wait to see you in a dress." I said.

Christian stood up to go get some ice, and I stood up and went to sit next to Dimitri, while he was gone.

Once I sat down, Dimitri reached over and started to rub my shoulders, which felt really good, especially after being on a plane for several hours.

When Christian came back he cleared his throat and said, "I believe that's my seat, not yours."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I was just keeping it warm for you, not that you would have noticed anyway." I chuckled and went back to sit with Lissa.

The plane landed about 35 minutes later. Once we got off the [lane, Christian, Lissa, and I went to get our bags, while Dimitri went and go the rental car.

We put the bags in the trunk. Lissa and I were sitting in the back, and Christian sat in the front with Dimitri. Once Dimitri got on the car he put on some music on, which was even worse than it usually is due to the fact that it was in Russian.

The drive was about 8 hours long. Lissa and I talked for a little while, then Dimitri stopped at a gas station, and we got something to eat.

I was so tired after that, but I couldn't get to sleep, so I grabbed my purse, and dug through it looking for some Advil. Once I took it I was out in a matter of minutes hoping, that Adrian would not interrupt my dream.

* * *

_Ok there's chapter 6…. I'm sorry again for not updating in so long, I've just been really, really busy. I'm working on writing the next chapter… but I'm going to guarantee it will be up soon, just keep your heads up, and give me some ideas if you have any…PLEASE REVIEW_

_~*RoseElla*~_


	7. His Family

_AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE I HAVE 2 QUESTIONS FOR ALL OF MY READERS TO ANSWER. THE QUESTIONS WILL HAVE THE WORD __**POLL**__ IN FRONT OF THEM. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy . . . *tear* . . . but I do own the plot._

_Sorry for not updating for so long, its because first I write it out just as I come up with the ideas, then I write it in my notebook, then I type it up, and it's a good thing I do that cus it wouldn't be that good if I typed as it came to me you know what I mean. _

_Enjoy the chapter_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: His Family **_Rose's P.O.V. _

I woke up in a huge, fluffy, bed, thinking that I was in Paradise until I remembered falling asleep in the car, not a bed. I started to jump out of the bed, ready to fight, but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

I then heard Dimitri say, "Roza, it's ok, you're fine. You were asleep when we got here and I didn't want to wake you up, so I carried you to bed."

I moaned and rolled over, falling out of the bed and right onto the floor with a loud THUD! . . . Dimitri just started laughing. I gave him a glare that said 'Watch you're self.'

All of a sudden Lissa ran in asking, "What the hell happened?" But when she saw me on the floor, tangled up in blankets, she started laughing too. Then she asked me, "Rose, are you ok?"

I rolled my eyes and said, sarcastically, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine, especially after falling out of bed, I did it for my own pleasure you know, just to see how you would react."

Lissa rolled her eyes and held out her hand to help me up bit, instead, I pulled her down on the floor with me, and we started laughing.

After a few minutes Lissa stood up and left and I got up to go to the bathroom. I walked over to one of the two doors that were on the opposite wall. It turns out, though, that I walked into the closet, not the bathroom. I ended up tripping over a suitcase and falling on the floor, once again, and hitting the back of my head against the wall.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath

I herd Dimitri chuckle, then he turned on the light, which was smart and I was stupid not to turn it on. Eh grasped my hands and pulled me up saying, "Oh, Roza."

And I said, "I think you might have to label the doors or something, telling what is what, to prevent this from happening." as I pulled a pair of jean shirts and a light purple tank top out of my suitcase.

Dimitri chuckled and said, "You won't need them, once you figure out where everything is."

I grabbed everything I needed and he showed me where the bathroom was; it was HUGE, it consisted of: a bathtub and a shower, which were separate, a linen closet, a toilet (duh), and 2 sinks.

Dimitri left to go make the bed, while I got ready to take a shower. I took off my shirt, but realized that I still had gauze wrapped around my stomach, from my 'wound'.

I called Dimitri back saying, "Dimitri, could you come here a sec?" from the bathroom.

He walked in and asked, "What do you need?"

And I asked, "Can you help me get this gauze off and check to see if I can get this cut wet yet?"

He nodded and helped me unwrap the gauze. Once all it was off he checked out the cut, which was now a pretty ugly looking scab, but it seemed fine. Actually it seem fine until it started to itch, I went to scratch it but Dimitri grabbed my hands and said, "Don't touch it, or it will bust open, and if it itches that means it's healing, so please don't touch it."

I rolled my eyes and he left, so I could take a shower. I turned on the water and let it heat up, then I slipped in. The hot water felt so good, and soothing. I was in there a little longer than usual but I needed it and it also helped calm my nerves.

Once I was done, I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around me. I hopped out of the shower to see Dimitri standing at t he sink shaving, which was weird because I hadn't herd him come in.

I walked into the bedroom and over to the bed where Dimitri had laid all of my cloths. I let my towel fall to the ground, and I pulled on my bra and underwear. I slipped my shorts on, but just as I was putting on my shirt, Dmitri walked out of the bathroom and said, "Uh Rose, you should probably wrap that cut in gauze, just for today at least.

I sighed and said, "Ok, fine." Walking back into the bathroom with Dimitri trailing behind me

Once the cut was bandaged up I put on my shirt and walked over to the sink to plug in my blow dryer.

Once I was done with my hair I put on some eyeliner and lip gloss, then went and put on my socks and purple converse.

I walked out of the bedroom to go find everyone, when I tripped and bumped into a girl; hair was brown with golden streaks and she had the same eyes as Dimitri. She also appeared to be just a few years younger than me.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm sorry." I said. She just chuckled and stood up saying, "It's alright; usually I'm the one tripping or falling, so I understand. Oh, my names Viktoria, I'm Dimitri's youngest sister."

I stood up and shook her hand, which she had held out, and said, "Hi, I'm Rose, Rose Hathaway; It's nice to meet you, Viktoria.

All of a sudden a little boy, who literally looked like a miniature Dimitri, ran right past us and down the stairs. Then I herd Viktoria say, "Oh, that's Paul, Karolina's son, and she also has a daughter named Zoya." I nodded and she continued saying, "And I have another sister named Sonya, she's at work, but don't worry you'll get to meet her at dinner."

"Sounds good to me." I said.

Viktoria grinned and linked her arm through mine, leading me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

An older looking woman, who looked like she was in her 40's, was standing at the stove cooking; she has brown hair with some, natural, gray streaks pulled back into a bun.

Dimitri came over and took my hand. I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips, receiving a gagging noise from Christian. I looked over Dimitri's shoulder and scowled. I mean it's not like he hasn't kissed Lissa before… gosh.

I turned around just as Dimitri said, "Mama, I would like you to meet, my, Roza." I blushed at him saying 'my, Roza'.

His mother turned around and it startled me a little that she had the same eyes as Dimitri, which everyone in his family seemed to have. She gave Dimitri a hug then gave me one saying, "Welcome to the family, Rose, you can call me mom, or Olena, which ever you feel more comfortable with." After she said that she went back to cooking what looked like ultra thin pancakes.

I turned around to have Christian standing right in front of me, then he started yelling at me saying, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SET ANY… ANY… REGULATIONS, TO WHAT I COULDN'T MAKE 'COMMENTS' TO. 'CUS IF YOU DID, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO WALK AROUND SCHOOL IN A DRESS!!!" I really didn't get why he didn't say this before now.

Behind me I hers Lissa and Dimitri laughing, and when I looked over Christian's shoulder, I saw a very confused Viktoria.

"I did, Christian, you just need to clean out your ears and listen… Oh, and you know I can still make changes to the bet, after all we're still on the trip, I mean instead of making you walk around the school, I could make you a bridesmaid in my wedding and you could where a dress there, so I would stop complaining." Nobody said anything after that, so I added, "You must be PMSing or something cus usually your not this snippy."

"Wait, what's going on?" Viktoria asked.

Dimitri started explaining very quickly in Russian. When he was done explaining, Viktoria and Olen started cracking up, and Lissa and I joined in.

Once we all calmed down we took our seats at the table. Then, One of Dimitri's sister walked in, I was assuming it was Karolina, seeing Viktoria said Sonya was at work, and she was carrying a baby in her arms.

When she sat down across from us, Dimitri said, "Rose, this is my, older, sister Karolina and my niece Zoya."

I nodded and said, "Hi".

"And her son, Paul is in the other room."

I smiled and nodded just as Olena announced, "Alright breakfast is ready, everyone."

Paul rushed into the Kitchen jumping onto the seat on the other side if Dimitri saying, "Morning Uncle Dimka." Jumping on his lap and giving him a big hug around the neck. Everyone chuckled, and then Dimitri hugged him back and set him back in his seat.

Olena set the pancake, looking, things on the table and Karolina asked, "Mama, where's Yeva, I haven't seen her at all this morning."

"Oh, your Grandmother went to see Oksana and Mark." Olena answered, and Karolina nodded in understanding.

"Mmmmm, grandma, this blini is yummy." Paul said.

"Blini?" I thought out loud, not meaning to.

"They are pancakes, just thinner." Dimitri clarified.

"Ooooooh". I said.

"Soooo, do you guys have any wedding plans yet, Rose?" Viktoria asked after a few minutes.

I shook my head and said, "No, we haven't even had a chance to talk about it yet."

"Weeeeell, please, please, please can I help plan the wedding?" She pleaded

"Vik-," Dimitri started to say, but I cut him off, and said, "Of course you can, I'm going to need all the help I can get, especially from you Lissa."

"Especially me, why?" Lissa asked.

"Because, you my maid of honor and I need your help with a lot of the decisions."

She gasped, "Really?"

"Of course, I mean, who else would it me, we're practically sister's."

"And that's why your going to be my maid of honor too." She said.

I leaned over and hugged her, and went back to eating.

Then Viktoria asked, "Lissa, do you and Christian have any ideas for your wedding, yet?"

Lissa replied, "Yes, we do actually. We've decided on the colors, other than white, and where it's going to be."

Christian took over from there and said, "We're having the wedding at the Academies church, a-,"

"And the colors are chocolate brown and tan." Lissa jumped in.

"Nice, actually I thought you would do red, for fire, if you get what I mean, huh Fireboy?" I said, and Christian just rolled his eyes.

"Oh shit" I said after a few minutes.

"What?" Dimitri asked.

"Just talking about weddings reminded me that we still have to tell my mom."

"Already taken care of." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well when you were unconscious, I talked to your mother, before she left, and told her what was going on between you and me. She did throw a few punches when I was done explaining, but she came around and gave me permission to marry you." He explained.

"THAT'S GREAT!!!" I said in excitement "Thank you, thank you, thank you…" I said giving Dimitri a hug.

After we finished eating I help Olena clean up, although we really didn't talk.

When we were done cleaning, I sat down at the kitchen table, hoping to rest, that is until Viktoria came in pulling me towards the car saying, "Come on, Rose, everyone else is waiting in the car, lets go…!" and we were off, where to? I have no idea.

* * *

_Put the letter answers for the poll please on you reviews_

_**POLL**_

_**Who should have their wedding first?**_

_**a. Rose**_

_**b. Lissa**_

_**POLL**_

_**When should Rose get pregnant?**_

_**c. Before the wedding**_

_**d. After the wedding**_

_Please answer my questions and review _

_Luv you all_

_~*RoseElla*~_

_p.s i'm all for a and d_


	8. Bowling

_Here is the next chapter, things start to turn around in this chap… it's not a long chapter, but here it is… I would also like to thanks Lezlie517 for helping with this chapter._

_Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy _

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Bowling**_ Rose's P.O.V_

We got in the car, Dimitri was driving, and everybody was saying things like, 'This is going to be awesome' or 'I'm so excited, I haven't been in sooo long', stuff like that, yet I had no fuckin idea where we were going or what they were talking about.

After a couple of minutes I started to get annoyed, so I asked, "So, where the hell are we going exactly?" but nobody answered. I was getting pissed, though, because I was the only one who had no idea where we were going.

10 minutes later Dimitri parked the car, and we all got out. I looked up at the sign, but couldn't read it because it was in Russian, "Ugh!" I sighed

Dimitri came up behind me and asked, "What's wrong, now, Rose?"

"Well, I want to know where we are and what we're doing here, but the freaking problem is that that I can't even read the flipin sign!" I started to raise my voice towards the end.

Everybody else had gone in the building, so it was just me and Dimitri, out here, alone. Dimitri pointed to the sign and said, "Look closer."

I then noticed that right under the Russian writing it said, 'Baia Bowling Ally', in English. I groaned and said, "Great, that's just great." Sarcastically, and walked into the bowling ally over to where everyone else was standing at the counter getting their bowling shoes.

I noticed that this lace was packed, and that there were no open lanes, _it must be my lucky day_, I thought, then I said, "Wait, you guys, we can't bowl there are no lanes open."

"That's not true, Rose, those people over there, at lanes 1 and 2, are leaving. See, we got here just in time." said Viktoria.

I got my bowling shoes, and walked over to the lanes to sit down and put them on.

Dimitri started to say, "Do they still have my-?"

Apparently Viktoria knew what he was talking about, because she interrupted him and said, "Yes, the do."

I watched Dimitri walk back over to the counter and grab a key. He then walked into a side room that had hundreds and hundreds of locker in it. When he walked out he was carrying two, TWO, bowling ball bags.

I'm pretty sure my mouth had dropped open because Dimitri started laughing at me. "Dimka, that's not funny." Olena scolded. He stopped laughing immediately, with great difficulty. I closed my mouth and sat down

Dimitri walked over to Paul and handed him one of the bowling ball bags saying, "Here, Paul, this was mine when I was your age, it probably fits you now. It's all yours , you can keep it."

"YAY! THANK YOU UNCLE DIMKA!" Paul exclaimed with a huge grin spreading across his face.

Dimitri walked over to me and said, "Come on Rose, you need to pick out a ball."

"What if I don't want to bowl, because I suck at it?" I asked.

"Everyone's bowling, come on we came here to have fun with the family, plus I'll help you out, it's pretty simple once you get a hang of it." I sighed and went to pick out a bowling ball, which was 11 pounds.

There were two lanes, one had bumpers and the other one didn't. I told everyone that I needed the bumpers but Christian, Lissa and Viktoria wouldn't let me. So it turned out being Olena, Karolina, Paul, and Viktoria with bumpers (although Viktoria didn't need them) and Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, and I without.

Dimitri did end up helping me throughout the first game, but I still got a really bad score, Paul even did better than me, it was a 40. It took an hour to even get through the first game. Everyone was pissed at Dimitri, though, because he nonchalantly bowled a perfect score of 300, and we were only on the freaking first game.

"Nice score, Rose." Christian said sarcastically.

"Hey, I can bowl way better than this; you should have seen me when we were on the run." I said

"You didn't do much better than this." Lissa peeped in.

"Thanks a lot, big mouth, you blew my cover." I said sarcastically

"Your very welcome." She replied

Just before we started our second game Christian said, "Rose, you know the bet we made on the plane?"

"Of course." I said

"Well, how bout we put the same results on the table and make another bet, giving me a chance to get out of my side of the bet and you to fulfill yours."

"Just what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking, for the rest of the games, of you bowl over a 45 then I'll have to do what you said yesterday, with the dress and all. But if you bowl below a 45 in any of the games, I don't have to walk around school in a dress , and you'll have to fulfill your side of the bet."

"Which is?"

"You have to go up to some random person, that I choose, and-"

"Shut up, Fireboy," I interrupted, "but your totally on." I finished. 'Cus one things for sure, I never turn down a bet.

With the bet on the table Dimitri helped me out a lot. I was really proud of myself when we finished this game, but we were all still mad at Dimitri for the same reason. I bowled a 46, Lissa bowled a 200, and Christian bowled a 167. I hope I would be lucky my next game.

We were in the middle of our third game when I asked, "how many games are we playing, exactly?"

"Four." Viktoria answered.

"The first two games took us TWO hours though." I said.

"It usually takes that long."

"Is that why we came so early?" I asked

"Yup."

That was it for the conversation, everyone was busy laughing at Fireboy, who had gotten board and started lighting random things on fire (I don't call him Fireboy for nothing). The First thing he lit on fire was Lissa bowling ball going down the lane, then it was Dimitri's hair, after Dimitri's hair, it was my shoe (I was laughing pretty hard by then though).

It was really good had control over his magic or I would be toast because the fire just kept creeping up my leg, and when it hit mid thigh I said, "I'm going to kill you."

"Bring it on bitch." He said with a smirk on his face, but the fire disappeared.

It was a good thing it was my turn, because he really would be dead by now. This frame was good for me, I got a SRIKE, so of course the next three frames were ZEROS, but it was a start. Then I got 9 out of 10 pins, and picked that up. "YES!" I exclaimed, and I had two more blank frames.

We had 3 more frames left, and Dimitri was really getting worried about me having to fulfill my side of the bet. He really, REALLY, didn't want me to make out with someone else. I got 5 pins in the eighth frame, 9 pins in the ninth, and a turkey in the last (turkey= 3 strikes in a row).

Christian's mouth had dropped open when I got the double, I didn't think he could open it any wider, until I got the turkey, so I said, "Close your mouth before a fly flies in."

My score turned out as a 54 and, of course, Dimitri's was a 300, still going at it nonchalantly. "You know what, Dimitri, if you get a 300 on this last game I'm not talking to you until, after, we eat lunch."

"I will personally make sure you WILL NOT get over a 45 this time." Christian said.

"My lucks run out Fireboy, it's too late." I said with a scowl.

The only guy I wanted to make out with was Dimitri, and just like on que Christian said, "You can be sure it won't be your fiancé, either."

"Damn." I said

"What are you two talking about?" Karolina asked. I'd forgotten that she hadn't herd Dimitri's narrative on what had happened on the plane, earlier.

I quickly explained the entire thing, and when I was done Viktoria said, "Dimka never told us that part."

"I assume he didn't mention that part because he hates it so much." I said.

"I don't just hate it, I loath it." Dimitri said.

"Why do you think I did that?" Christian stated.

"Trust me, you don't want Dimitri mad at you." I laughed.

"Especially since he's a guardian." Lissa added.

Everyone laughed. We started the next and final game, and got done with it pretty quickly. I ended up with a 5, and that's with bumpers. I'm also not talking to Dimitri till after lunch due to the fact that he ended up with another 300.

Dimitri was pissed at Christian, and everyone else was pissed at him. After we put everything up we left the bowling ally, everyone in a less great mood than before.

* * *

_That's that, hope you liked it_

_Please review_

_~*RoseElla*~_


	9. Supermarket

_Hey guys, I know it's been a while, so today I'm giving you 2 chapters or I'll try my best to anyway._

_Usual disclaimer, enjoy the chap._

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: Supermarket **_Roses P.O.V._

On the way back to the house we stopped by the supermarket. Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Paul, Viktoria, and I went in, while Olena, Karolina, and Zoya sat in the car and waited for us.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Paul said once we got inside

Viktoria grabbed a cart as Dimitri said, "Come on, Paul, I'll take you."

Once they walked off Christian came up from behind me and said, "Hey, since we're out, it seems like a good time for you to fulfill the bet."

"Wait, now?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" he said.

"Fine, on one condition, though."

"What's that?"

"NO old people."

"Damn…fine" he sighed.

"So, who will it be?" I asked

He scanned the area, "That guy, over there by the fruit section." He pointed to a guy with ash brown hair and bulging biceps, I assumed he was a Dampire, and he looked about the same age as Dimitri.

I sighed and started to walk over when Christian said, "It has to last at least a full, don't forget."

I walked over and said, "Excuse me, sir?" tapping on his shoulder.

He turned around and looked at with, intense, dark green eyes asking, "May I help you?" with a thick Russian accent.

"Well you can, actually, you see my friends… ummm… dared me to do this…" I stopped talking and just kissed him, hating every second of it, he tried to stick his tongue in my mouth but bit it.

I then herd Dimitri yell, "Rose, what the HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"

I pulled away and took a step back saying, "My half of the bet."

Dimitri looked at the guy with a look of shock, and then it slowly changed to… anger, of course. Then the one guy said, "Dimitri… Dimitri Belikov, is that you?" Dimitri nodded "Dude, I haven't seen you since graduation, how's it going?"

"Well, seeing my best friend just made out with my fiancé, not so well." He answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait, what the hell is going on here?" I asked

"Well, Rose, as I said, you just happened to make out with my best friend."

"The least you could do is introduce us…properly." I mutter, sarcastically, under my breath.

"Oh, right." Dimitri said, apparently he had herd me, "Rose, this is Matthew Smirnov, and Matt, this is Rose, Rose Hathaway."

"Nice to meet you." Matt said

I rolled my eyes and walked back to everybody else, who was anxious to see what was going, and Dimitri looked like he wanted to kill someone.

I looked at Christian and said, "I'm-going-to-kill-you."

"What happened?" Lissa asked.

"Now's just not the time." I replied.

We got what we needed and loaded back into the car. I let Viktoria sit shotgun, and I sat in the seats farthest back with Lissa sitting next to mea, Zoya in her car seat on the opposite side, and Paul in my lap, and Christian, Karolina, and Olena sat in front of us. The car was silent, along with a pissed Belikov, a worried Dragomir, and a pissed Hathaway.

Once I was out of the car I stormed upstairs and into Lissa and Christian's room, knowing Lissa was trailing behind. "So, what happened?" Lissa asked, once we were seated. Soooo I explained everything to her. "Damn…that really sucks." She said once I was done explaining.

There was a light knock on the door, and Lissa got up to see who it was. She opened the door an once she saw who it was she asked, "What do you want?"

I then herd Dimitri say, "I really need to speak to Rose."

Lissa looked over her shoulder at me, and I stood up and walked over to the door. Lissa walked out of the room and through the bond she said, _'I'm gonna let you two talk',_ but before I could protest she had already disappeared. I turned around to face Dimitri and by the look on his face I could tell he was about to yell at me. But before he could say anything I said, "Listen, before you even think of yelling at me," I glared at him, and with a hard voice said, "Sit" he sat down on the chair I was recently sitting on, so I continued, "You knew about the bet, you were there when it was made, you also knew the consequences! SO YOU CAN'T JUST GET PISSED AT ME FOR NO F-IN REASON!"

He stood up and said, "Yah, well it didn't have to be my best friend."

"HOW SHOULD I HAVE KNOWN HE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND?! PLUS, I DIDN'T EVEN CHOOSE, CHRISTIAN, SO I'M NOT THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE YELLING AT!" I yelled

I then opened the door and slammed it behind me, storming down the stairs and out of the house, to take a walk and calm down.

Through the bond I herd Lissa tell Dimitri, _'Don't even think of going after her, or even near her for that matter, she'll just get angrier, she just has to calm down and take a walk.'_ Its times like these that I'm glad Lissa's around.

After walking for a little while I ended up at a little pond. I plopped down on a bench and grabbed a handful of pebbles off the ground, then started tossing them into the water. I closed my eyes, after a while, and took a deep breath, just as I herd a branch snap. I jolted up off the bench, spinning around, to see Christian standing there. "Damn, you scared me; don't EVER sneak up on me like that again." I said

"Well, sorry." He said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Seeing if you're ok."

"Psh, yah right, I know you and you deffinantly didn't come here to see what's wrong."

"Fine, you got me, everyone else sent me. Lissa also said that I'm the only one who would be able to come and actually get to stay to talk. I mean it deffinantly wouldn't be Dimitri, and she assumed you wouldn't listen to her."

"Well she assumed correctly."

"So I herd what happened at the supermarket."

"Lissa?" I asked

"Yah, she told me…and…and I'm…I'm, sorry."

"Thanks, but there's no need to apologize, what's done is done."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't, Dimitri should have known, it wasn't anybodies fault, you just chose some random person, we had no idea who he was, like I said, what's done is done." I said. He was about to say something else but I jumped in and said, "You know what, it doesn't matter anymore, it's over with, so lets drop the subject."

After a few minutes Christian said, "Well, you bowled pretty well, I thought I would have to end up walking around school in a dress, I was nervous."

I let out a small, half hearted laugh, and said, "Suck up; you know I'm the worst bowler in the world, a 10 year old even bowled better than me."

"Haha." He chuckled.

"Not funny." I muttered. I then felt worry come through the bond, so I said, "Lissa's getting, really, worried, you should walk back…Oh, and tell everyone I'm fine and that I'll be there in a few."

"Fine, ok." He sighed.

I gave him a, very rare, hug and said, "Thank you, for cheering me up."

"Anytime, no problem, your like the sister I never had." He said.

"And you're like the bother I never had." I replied, and smiled as he walked off.

After he left I started to toss rocks again, just thinking, about a lot of different things.

15 minutes after Fireboy left, I started heading back.

When I got to the house, Dimitri was sitting on the porch searching, everywhere, with his eyes. When he spotted me he stood up and I ran into his waiting arms. "Don't ever run off like that again. I was so worried." He said.

"I was perfectly fine, I knew my way back, I had my stake with me." I reassured.

"Just promise me you won't do that again." He said

"I'll promise, but it won't be 100%." I said

"Well, I got something out of you, didn't I?" I smiled at that. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad, and you were right, it was just a bet. I knew you would have to do it at one point, but I also didn't expect it to be who it was, and it's not you fault, neither of you knew who he was, but that's beside the point. I'm sorry, and I love you." He said.

I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss, "I love you too." I said, and we walked inside to go eat dinner.

* * *

_K guy that's chap. 9 now I'm gonna put up chap 10_

_~*RoseElla*~_


	10. Sneaking Out

_Ok guys, here's that second chapter I promised you guys. Enjoy…. Same disclaimer as always._

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Sneaking Out**

_**Rose's P.O.V.**_

I was standing in the shower getting ready for the day thinking about last night at dinner, I had met the rest of Dimitri's family; his older sister, Sonya, who was really pregnant, and his grandmother, Yeva, who was very scary looking.

There wasn't anything, BIG, going on today, so I really didn't know what we were going to do.

I went to talk to Lissa, once I was ready, and the first thing she said was, "Can we please go shopping today?"

And I said, "Just as long as the boys don't come."

"Sounds good to me, it'll be your birthday present this year." Lissa replied

I went to find Dimitri, to tell him what Lissa and I wanted to do, and found him on the couch in the living room. I walked over to him and asked, "Do you mind if Lissa and I go shopping today, just the two if us? We need a girls day out, and plus she's doing it as a birthday present."

His immediate answer was, "No".

"Oh, come on, Comrade, why not?" I complained.

"Let them live a little, Dimka, after all, their only 18." Karolina chimed in.

"No, not after what happened yesterday and-"

"Yesterday doesn't have to do with this, don't even go there, I'm not really in the mood for one of you Zen lesson's, so just drop it and back off." I interrupted. I then leaned over and gave Karolina a kiss on the cheek, grabbing the keys to the rental car on my way upstairs.

I looked down the hallway to see who's bedroom I would go to first, when Lissa poked her head out of her bedroom, "No go, huh?" she asked.

"He may have said no, but that doesn't stop me, we're still going weather he likes it or not." I said, while walking into her room. I WAS going to get my girls day, even if it meant having to SNEAK out.

I closed the door behind me. Christian looked up at me and said, "Don't even bother saying it; I know your going to sneak out to go shopping." He turned to Lissa, "I'll keep you updated and will text you what's going on with Dimitri, kay?" she nodded, and Christian said, "Love you."

So I replied, "Love you too, but you might want to be careful what you say, especially in front of your fiancé; I mean, you don't want to hurt her feelings, do you?"

Lissa giggled and said, "I love you too honey see you later, and thanks for stalling _her_ fiancé for us."

We quietly walked downstairs, snuck out the backdoor, went to the car, and drove a LONG half-hour to the mall.

When we got there Christian texted Lissa:_ Hey, he noticed dat ur gone, nd isnt goin 2 follow._

* * *

_**Dimitri's P.O.V**_

As soon as Rose went upstairs with the car keys I knew that they were going the mall anyway, no matter what I said.

About 5 minutes later I herd the car start and leave. I sighed and looked around, confirming my suspicions that Rose and Lissa had left to go to the mall.

"Look, Dimitri, do you want me to tell them that you're not going to follow them?" Christian asked from the top of the staircase.

"Go ahead, I don't care." I responded. Karolina was right, they did need this. Christian texted the princess while I sat on the couch and, promptly, fell asleep for a few hours.

I woke up to Christian snapping a picture of me. "Christian, what the heck?" I asked, while yawning and stretching. Then I realized his camera was still on me; damn, it was a video. He stopped because he was laughing so hard.

I sighed and started pacing for the next couple of hours. It had been just before noon when they left. I sighed and picked up one of my Western Novels, which Rose always liked teasing me about. I tried to read for all of five minutes, and then started pacing a little more.

I looked outside; it was just starting to get dark outside. "I'm going after them." I told Christian, and whoever else was happened to be listening, and then I walked out the front door.

* * *

_**Rose's P.O.V.**_

After Lissa got the text, we went inside and I said, "How bout Hot Topic, first?"

"Sure, 'specially since it's right there." Lissa said, laughing.

All we found, there, was one outfit for each of us: a spaghetti strapped black and white striped shirt with a pair of dark jean material booty shorts, for me, and a pink tank top, that's slightly paint splattered, with a pair of light jean material booty shorts, for Lissa.

We browsed, occasionally going in and buying a bikini or two. Lissa found a really cute one piece at a store, and in another store Lissa and I got matching ones.

At one point Christian texted Lissa: _Ha! Dimitri's asleep on the couch! I attached a pic. _We both got a laugh out of the picture

Lissa and I talked about my wedding. "I think it should be here, in Russia." I said.

"I agree" Lissa said.

"Well, there's a bridal shop right there! Let's go look!" I said, excitedly.

We went in and I saw a few dresses that I liked. A lady came up to us and asked, "Hello, my name is Hannah, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a wedding dress." I stated.

"And what kind are you looking for?"

"Well this is my first time looking so I'm not absolutely sure yet."

"Well, pick out the one's you like, and we'll get started." It seemed like this lady's first language was English and that Russian must have been her second language, considering she had no accent.

I picked out 4 or 5 dresses and only one fit correctly, but I didn't like how that one looked on me; I picked out 4 more, but none of those fit either. After trying on a few more, I found the perfect dress, I absolutely LOVED it, and it fit PERFECTLY. "This one!" I practically yelled.

"Ok… let's get it finalized." Hannah said

We got the dress and had to sign a ton of paper work, got a warrantee, and a bunch of other things.

After we were done, Hannah asked, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Dimitri Belikov." I answered.

"I know the Belikov's, and he's lucky to have found you."

"Thank you, oh and by any chance do you happen to have any Bridesmaid/ Maid of Honor dresses?"

"Right this way, ladies." Hannah then showed us a few dresses, but they just didn't go well with mine.

"Thanks, do you think you could hold the wedding dress till we're ready to leave?" I asked.

"Sure" she replied.

After looking at several stores, we found the perfect Maid of Honor dress for Lissa, Mia and Viktoria's Bridesmaid dresses, and a couple of matching party dresses. We had decided to get all of the dresses for Lissa's wedding back in the states.

We sat down and Lissa checked her phone for massages. There were two, from Christian, the first one: _Dimitri is goin 2 make a hole in da floor, he's pacing so much…LOL. _Second one:_ Still pacing…it's getting boring watchin him. _We laughed at those. Dimitri pacing a hole in the ground was pretty funny.

We decided that it was time to start heading back, so we headed to the car. We put the bags in the car first, and then went to get the bridesmaid dresses and put those in the car. Then we went and picked up my dress and put it in the car with all the other stuff.

*Sigh* Another half-hour drive, only this time Lissa and I talked the entire time.

I pulled onto the street behind the house, and Lissa texted Christian: _Get Dimitri out of the house._ We then walked in carrying the bags of what Lissa and I had bought (not including the dresses).

Fireboy started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Dimitri walked through the front door to go find you guys , just as you walked in the back." He laughed

I shook my head, put my bags down, and went to go get my dress out of the car, as did Lissa. We walked back into the house and I asked, "Hey, where can we put these?"

* * *

_OK guys there's chapter 10. Isn't it funny that Rose walked in through the back door at the same exact moment that Dimitri walked out the front. :D_

_~*RoseElla*~_


	11. Not Again

_Hey guys, here's the next chapter, I would have posted much earlier, but I got Spirit Bound and I had to read it first so now here it is and please enjoy. I would also like to thank my friends Lissa (Lezlie517) and Steff (Vampire Academy Fan13) for helping me with the chapters so far._

_Usual disclaimer…_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Not Again**_ Roses P.O.V._

It was dead silent, not a peep was made…until Paul asked, "Where were you, Uncle Dimka was worried."

"You can put them in my room, he's likely not going to barge into there and/or snoop." Viktoria said.

"No, they can go in mine." Karolina offered. Then they started to argue and everyone else joined in and all hell broke loose, I couldn't even here _myself_ think.

I raised my voice and yelled, "OKAY EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The room went silent, and then in a soft/quieter voice said, "Viktoria, you can get Mia's, Lissa's, and your dress and Karolina you get mine… Wait….no Karolina you can hold Lissa's also, so there, problem solved." We went and put the dresses in the appropriate rooms and I went and all of _my_ bags in the closet (for some reason I trusted Karolina more than I do Viktoria, with my wedding dress, just because Viktoria's a teenager and all, I just felt more comfortable it being with Karolina).

After everything was put away, I put on some gym cloths, put my hair up, grabbed my IPod, and went downstairs for a late night jog.

When I got downstairs Dimitri was back, and looked very pissed, with everyone surrounding him. When he spotted me he said "Why-"but cut himself off, took a deep breath, and restarted, "I should have let you go in the first place, and I'm sorry."

Everyone was staring at him, with their moths dropped open. I was so surprised, and I though: _who are you and what have you done with the real Dimitri_, and I'm sure everyone else was thinking the same thing, someone must have said it, though, because he started laughing.

Everyone went back to what they were doing and I walked towards the front door, When Dimitri grabbed my arm and said, "We need to continue training, I promised Alberta we would."

I nodded and said, "Ok Comrade."

"Let me go change, one sec." Dimitri said.

I nodded once more and Dimitri headed upstairs to change while I walked into the kitchen to fill up my water bottle. Dimitri walked in a minute later and said, "Follow me."

I followed Dimitri into the basement. I swear this house was HUGE! The basement had a track, mats, and a couple of dummies in it.

MY mouth had dropped open and Dimitri said, "Ok lets stretch, then you can run 16 laps.

I did my stretches, then I put in my earphone and presses play, starting to run. When I was done running laps I turned to Dimitri and asked, "Can we spar now?"

He smiled- an actual smile- and we got into our fighting stances. I sprang towards him, hoping to catch him by surprise but, as usual, he knew my move halting my attack with a glancing blow at the side of my head. I ignored the pain and dodged another blow. I then pinched him in the gut, and just as he tried to kick me out of balance I jumped up and kicked him, square, in the chest. Dimitri staggered, but he was also fast, he came back at me kicking me in the stomach with full force, and I screamed as a searing pain went through my stomach and blood started seeping through my shirt. I fell to the ground not being able to stand, or bare the pain, and hit my head on the ground as everything went black.

I was running down the stairs, to the basement, as I herd Dimitri yell, "LISSA, MOM WE NEED HELP! ROSE IS HURT!" I then figured out that I was in Lissa's head.

Lissa made it to the bottom of the stairs, everyone else trailing behind her, she then saw me laying there on the floor with blood all over my stomach. She ran over and kneeled on the opposite side of me that Dimitri was on.

Dimitri lifted up my shirt to see what had happened, and it turns out that my cut had busted back open and blood was gushing out of it. Dimitri put his hand on my wrist and checked my pulse, as Lissa healed it. I felt a rush of happiness run through me as she did, and I watched as the cut disappeared and turned in to a small scar that you couldn't even tell was there.

Viktoria then walked over with a damp and dry towel in each hand, and Dimitri took the damp one as he started to clean up all of the blood that I was _covered_ in. Olena then walked over to help Dimitri as Lissa walked towards the stairs, with Christian trailing behind her, and as I slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Ok that's it for today, oh and PICTURES OF THE DRESSES ARE ON MY PROFILE, so go check them out._

_~*RoseElla*~_


	12. Guilt then Party

_Hey guys, this is my last chapter for a few weeks, because I'm going on a cruise and I'm leaving tomorrow , but I was trying to put up chapter 13 with this one, but it's to long and I don't have the time cause I'm trying to pack also, so here you are enjoy the chapter…_

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Guilt then Party **_Rose's P.O.V._

I woke up with a start, I started to sit up, but I felt masculine hands push me back down. "I can take care of myself, you know. You don't need to push me down just because I'm trying to sit up." I remarked.

"I know you can, but it's not a good idea for you to be getting up right now." Dimitri replied

"What, are you putting me on bed rest? I'm not pregnant or anything, so why should I give a damn," I replied ", so how long was I out for anyway?" I asked

"About 6 hours."

"That's a record." I replied.

"It sure is," Dimitri chuckled ", and I brought you some breakfast."

"Mmm… sounds good, I'm starving." I looked into his eyes, then, and saw guilt. "What's wrong?" I asked "Look, if it's about last night, it's not your fault I-"

He cut me off, "Yes, it is my fault, if I didn't kick you this wouldn't have happened, and-"

"Don't, please don't, it's my fault. I'm the one who asked to spar, I knew I had a messed up stomach and that I shouldn't have been sparring, because Dr. Olendski told me not to, but I just didn't listen. I mean, you know me, I never do." I rambled. "You know, let's just forget that it ever happened." I suggested.

"Let's" Dimitri replied as he handed me the tray _FULL _of food.

I nodded as I stuffed my face with food. "Oh, Dimitri, before I forget, I figured out where I want the wedding to be." I said.

"Oh? And where's that?" He asked.

"Here, in Russia, in the church that you've grown up going to."

He had a look of satisfaction and happiness on his face when he said, "Perfect, I couldn't think of a better place."

"Well that's good, because I thought you would get upset, because I heard you hated it here." I said sarcastically.

Dimitri chuckled and said, "Oh, yah, where did you here that, because whoever told you was completely wrong." He joked back.

"No one told me that was just the impression I got." I teased

Dimitri chuckled as he walked out of the room to take the empty tray downstairs, while I got up to go start a bath. While the water was filling up the bath I poured in a lot of bubble bath into the water.

I put my hair up, and then slipped into the tub to where only my head was sticking out. Once I was settled in there was a nock on the door and Dimitri walked in with running clothes on saying, "I'm going for a run, and Lissa wants to see you she says it's urgent, but do you want me to tell her now's not a good time?"

"No, just send her in." I replied.

A few minutes later Lissa walked in, and her eyes lit up when she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel relaxed…normal…fine." I said

"Well that's good." She replied.

I nodded and said, "Yah, it is… so what's up, why was it so urgent for you to see me?"

"Oh, I need your help."

"With what, might I ask?"

"I got my wedding invitations for the wedding picked out, so we can send them out ASAP **( as soon as possible) **'cause the wedding's in just a couple of weeks, you know it being 2 weeks before graduation and all." She replied, without taking a breath.

"Ok, that's great, and you need help wiiiith?"

"Oh, figuring out who to invite."

"Of course,"I nodded", who do you, have so far?"

"You, Dimitri, the Belikov's (Family), and Tasha."

"Wow…ok, you really do need help…" I said "How 'bout Adrian… Mia and Eddie."

"Ok" She nodded, as she wrote their names down.

"You can try to invite Kirova and Alberta," she nodded again ", and… Adrian's new Girlfriend, just put her name on with Adrian's invitation though, and I think that's all."

"Oh, Rose, sorry but I'm also inviting your mother, whether you like it or not." I frowned at her "…Should I invite the Queen?" she asked.

"NO! Deffinantly not!"

"Why?"

"Because the only thing she'll try to do is keep it from happening, and none of us want that to happen." I replied.

"Good point." She said "So, what's going on with you?"

"Well, I told Dimitri that I want to have the wedding here, and he looked very happy and pleased about my choice, his eyes just lit up as I told him."

"That's great…"

"I know." I grinned

"So, so far you've got your wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses… oh, and Karolina found a dress that Zoya can wear as your flower girl, you've got the color scheme and where it's going to be, today you have your engagement party, and you also have to get your invitations-"

Lissa rambled, until I interrupted, "Wait, who, what, when, where, and why? First of all who set it up? When and what time is it? Where is it? And, why is it today, of all days?" I asked.

"You meeting people Guardian Belikov has grown up knowing and with. Olena set it up yesterday, before anything happened, and it starts at noon." She replied.

"But that's in 2 and a half hours, we need to get moving, I don't even know what I'm going to wear yet."

"Don't worry about anything, I've already got what your going to wear picked out, so you just relax and I'll be back in about 10 minutes to help you get ready, okay?"

"Kay" I replied, as she walked out of the room.

I closed my eyes and sat back, just relaxing. About 5 minutes later I decided to get out, although I wanted to stay in, 'because Lissa said she would be back to help me ready.

By the time I was dried off and had my robe on, there was a nock on the door and Lissa walked in with a curling iron, straightener, and her make-up bag. "Lissa, really, what's all of this?" I asked.

"Oh come on, Rose, we need to pretty you up, it's you engagement party for Pete's sake, your meeting new people." She said.

"Oookaaay."

She set everything down and said, "Ok, let me go get the dresses."

I nodded as she walked out of the room. Not even 30 seconds later the door opened again, but this time Dimitri walked in, with some coffee in his hands. "Here, I thought you might want some, I stopped by the coffee shop on the way back form my run." He said as he handed me a cup.

I took a sip and said, "Mmm…this is just what I needed."

He looked around the room and asked, "What's all of this for?"

"Oh, Lissa's helping me get ready for the- wait, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About the engagement party."

"Oh, well I didn't figure out until today."

"Yah right, I can tell your lying."

"Well, I forgot to tell you."

"Whatever" I leaned over and gave him a hug and he kissed the top of my head.

"Alright you two, break it up." Lissa said as she walked in.

"Oh come on, Lissa, I-"

"No," she cut me off ", we have to get ready, Dimitri how long will it take you to get ready?" She asked.

"Umm…about 20 minutes." He replied

"Ok then, get what you need and come back in about 2 hours."

"Demanding much?" I asked.

"Just trying to help." She replied.

"All righty then." Dimitri said as he stood up and gave me a kiss.

Once he was out of the room Lissa said, "Ok, let's get started." The first thing she did was straighten my hair, to get all of the pony tail lines out of it. "Ok, well I'm gonna let your hair cool down, so it doesn't get messed up before I start finishing it up." Lissa said.

"Ok" I nodded as she went and got my dress out of the closet, which she had the matching one to; she got the green one and I got purple. This was one of my favorite dresses, out of the ones we bought yesterday, at the top it has sequins, it flows out at the bottom, and just below the bust is a bow**(Picture on profile)**.

Lissa, then, started my make-up; all she put on was a hint of lavender eye-shadow, blush, eyeliner, and lip-gloss. Then she started curling my hair into ringlets, but all she was really doing was waving it around in her hand babbling about god knows what, so I said, "Ok, Lissa be careful, I don't want to die being murdered with a curling iron."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone." She replied.

"Don't jinx yourself."

"I'm not"

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Whatever"

When she finished curling my hair she started pinning it into a bun, leaning a few strands out to frame my face.

By the time everything was done with me we had 35 minutes left until Dimitri would be back, so I did Lissa's hair and make-up. With her hair I braided it into 3 different braids, and then braided those into one, after they were braided into one I twisted it into a bun, leaving a couple of strands to frame her face. And with her make-up I put on some jade, colored, eye-shadow, adding some sparkles to it, and then I put some hot pink lip-gloss on her.

When Dimitri got back the only thing left to do was put on our dresses. Lissa grabbed her dress and went to go change in her room, and get Christian ready, while I sat down on the desks chair, listing to the water run as Dimitri took a shower, and to the doorbell ring as people arrived.

I walked into the bathroom, to get my hairspray, just as he turned off the water. I sprayed my hair, and then watched as Dimitri pulled on a pair of black dress pants, a white button down shirt, and a purple tie (that happened to match the bow on my dress).

He then turned to me and said, "Roza, why aren't you dressed yet, we have to be downstairs in 5 minutes."

"Hmmm? Oh, I didn't realize what time it was… oh and by the way, nice tie." I replied as I took off my robe and slipped into my dress.

"You look beautiful, Roza."

"Mmm, thanks comrade." I said. There was a nock on the door, and I said, "You can come in."

As Viktoria opened the door and said. "It's time for you two, to go downstairs."

I nodded, Dimitri held his hand out to me, I took it, and we walked downstairs, hand in hand. I heard clapping and cheers, as we walked down, but he only people I recognized and knew were, the Belikov's, Christian, and Lissa.

"Wow," I whispered ", that's a lot of people."

"Yah, it is, I didn't expect this many people to come." Dimitri whispered back.

"And you know all of them?" I asked.

Dimitri nodded

"Do we have to talk to all of them?"

Dimitri nodded again

"It's gonna be a long afternoon." I sighed.

The first people we talked to were Mark and Oksana, and it turns out they're shadow kissed like me and Lissa, and Oksana can do things with Spirit neither Adrian nor Lissa can do-minus the healing part.

After talking to them, we went and talked to that guy, Matt, from the other day, and he was really getting on my nerves and pissing me off, so we got done talking to him pretty quickly.

After talking to about 20 more people, we had 15 people left and I was exhausted, plus it was already 7:00 P.M.

When I turned around Paul was walking over to say goodnight to Dimitri, with Karolina trailing behind him carrying a sleeping Zoya in her arms. After they said goodnight to Dimitri, they turned to me and gave me hugs, plus, Paul gave me a big, slobbery, kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight guys, see you in the morning." I said

"Ok" Paul replied.

Just then Lissa brought out the Dr. Pepper, and I started pushing through the crowd. As soon as I got there I said, "Lis, I love you."

She was laughing when she replied, "I love you too, but it's just Dr. Pepper."

"Yah, its _DR. PEPPER_, my most favorite drink in the whole entire world. Plus I haven't had any in like, forever, and it's all Dimitri's fault?"

"What's my fault?" Dimitri asked, coming up from behind me.

"The fact that I haven't had a Dr. Pepper in months."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because you wouldn't let me have any, because you said something on the lines of 'it's not good for your body, and it won't help with training, blah, blah, blah."

He chuckled, "It's not completely my fault."

"Then how come when I tried to sneak one into training that one time, instead of training I got a 2 hour long Zen Lesson on how bad it is for your body, that it doesn't help your body endurance or strength, and so on and so forth."

"Because it all true."

"You know what, I really don't want another Zen Lesson right now, so I'm just gonna shut up." I said, as I pretended to zip my lips and throw away the key.

"Good luck with that Hothead." Fireboy said.

I glared at him, for calling me that, but just before I was able to throw a punch at him, Dimitri leaned over and kissed me, making me forget about what I was just about to do, but then he pulled away leaving me hanging and wanting more. I then felt a lot of stares boring into me, and felt my face get hot as I looked at my feet.

After talking to the last 15 people, I was leaning on Dimitri trying not to fall from exhaustion, or fall asleep. I heard the noise start to die down and watched as people left.

When everyone was, finally, gone Dimitri swept me off my feet and carried me upstairs and into our room.

Once we were ready for bed, we climbed in and Dimitri wrapped his arms around me as I said, "Goodnight, comrade, I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too, Roza." He said as I laid my head on his chest, quickly, falling asleep.

There standing right in front of me was…was…Dimitri but, at the same time, it wasn't him.

The only difference was has…blazing, blood RED eyes, when I looked into them they startled me, and I jumped back.

That's when he lunged at me; I had my stake out in an instant, fighting back, blow after blow, not getting hit once.

After a while he just, abruptly, stopped fighting, for no apparent reason, so I took that as my chance.

I lunged, and had him pinned in a matter of seconds; my stake had grazed his chest, just over the heart, drawing the slightest amount of blood. I just couldn't bring myself to kill him as I said, "This…this isn't you, what happened and when?... You, you've changed, 'cause obviously this isn't the man I fell in love with."  
And he said, "Correct, I'm not the same person, yet I am, I'm alive and here, my heart beats."

It sounded so much like the normal Dimitri, that the one thing I wanted to do was step back and let him go, but I couldn't. I had to do what was right, and if that meant killing him, then that's what I had to do.

The last thing I said, before digging my stake into his heart was, "Yah, all those things are true, but one thing still stands, your not safe, and you don't, no actually you_ can't_ love. I'm sorry I have to do this, but, I do, and always will… Love you." I then dug my stake into his heart, hearing a cry of pain, as tears streamed down my face and I laid my head on his chest sobbing.

I gasped, as I jolted up in bed, I sighed, relieved that it was just a dream.

* * *

_Ok guys there you are when I get back I'll try to update ASAP and thanks for all of the reviews_

_~*RoseElla*~_


	13. Holy Shit

_**AN, IT'S IMPORTANT TO ALL MY FANS: **__HEY GUYS, IF YOU HAVE FACEBOOK THEN I AM LETTING YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE MADE A PAGE CALLED: RoseElla,Fanfiction… FAN'S PLEASE BECOME A FAN OF MY PAGE, AND YOU'LL PROBABLY GET SOME SNEAK PEEKS TO FUTURE CHAPTERS, AND ALSO GET TO GIVE ME SOME FUTURE IDEAS FOR MY STORY…..Enjoy the chapter :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle mead does, but I do own the plot to this story… _

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Holy Shit**

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

I looked at the clock and it was 5:30 am. I got up knowing, that after my dream, that I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. So I put on some running cloths and decided that I was going to go for a jog around town. I left a note on my pillow that read,

Dear Dimitri,

I've gone for a run; I couldn't get back to sleep,

don't worry, I've got my stake, I'll be fine

I Love You

-Rose

…

As I was jogging, I passed the pond, and a coffee shop, the one I'm guessing Dimitri had gone to, and a little shopping center. _I'll have to stop by there sometime, _I thought to myself. Although there wasn't much here, it was a very beautiful and home like town…

I looked at my watch, and realized that it was a quarter till 7, so I decided to make a U turn, around a tree stump, and start heading back. Getting some time to myself felt really good, especially after all the hell that has been going on since we got her.

By the time I got back it was 9, and I ran upstairs to the bedroom, hopping in the shower (seeing as Dimitri was in the kitchen talking to his mother and sisters).

When I was done, I turned off the water and wrapped my hair and body in a towel, and walked out into the bedroom. Dimitri was sitting on the bed looking at me expectantly.

"What," I asked ", I just went for a run."

"Nothing, I was just worried, it's nice to see that you're training on your own now, though." He replied

"I thought I told you not to worry, and yes I like running, and being outside, it helps calm my nerves." I said.

"Yah, you did tell me not to worry."

"Then why were you?"

"You know me, I always worry."

"True… Oh, and did I tell, that if I ever get mad or pissed, or anything, and storm or run off , that's a sign as to back off and let me calm down... It's how I escape." I warned

"Ok, well I've, already figured that out." Dimitri responded

"Oh yah" I muttered.

"So, how was-" Dimitri started to say, but his phone started to ring. "Belikov…Oh hey, how are you?That's good…very good…sure…yah, that sounds good…ok, I'll see you later, bye." He said, and then hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked, being my nosey self, as I took the towel off my head and started brushing my hair.

"An old friend from high school, asked me to go to dinner tonight, because word got around that I was in town, so I said I could go." Dimitri replied

"Ok, cool, that sounds fun."

"Yah, why don't you do something with Viktoria and Lissa tonight?" Dimitri suggested.

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea." I set the brush down and asked, "Who else do you think should come?"

"Just those two" He said, as I nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go take a quick shower."

"Mmm…ok, well after I'm ready I'll go talk to the girls." I said.

So, Dimitri went to go take a shower, and I got dressed, then went to go find Lissa to talk to her about tonight and ask her to braid my hair.

* * *

_**Dimitri's P.O.V.**_

I woke up to a note on Rose's pillow, I reached over and worriedly picked it up, and it read,

Dear Dimitri,

I've gone for a run; I couldn't get back to sleep,

don't worry, I've got my stake, I'll be fine

I Love You

-Rose

I looked at the clock worriedly, and it was 7:30, put on a T-Shirt and walked downstairs.

Paul and Viktoria were at the table eating bowls of cereal, Karolina was feeding Zoya, and Mama was cleaning some dishes. I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured a bowl of cereal for myself.

As I sat down Paul said, "Good Morning Uncle Dimka."

"Morning Paul" I replied.

"Morning loser" Vitoria scoffed.

I rolled my eyes and Karolina chimed in saying, "Hey, you guys, that's not nice, although, he is a freak."

"You just told her not to call me a loser, and then you call me a freak, that's stupid." I said

"Oh, well" Karolina said.

"OK, you guys, cut it out." Mama said, and we all sighed.

"Mama, could you please pour me a cup of coffee?" I asked

"Sure" she said as she poured me a cup.

Then Karolina said, "God, Dimka, when did you become so lazy, you have arms and legs that work get up and get it yourself."

Mama handed me the cup. "Well sorry for not contenting you, but she's standing right next to the coffee pot, so why not ask? Well, I did ask and she got it for me, so ha, ha." I retorted back.

"What did I just tell you two?" Mama scolded, then she asked, "Do you and Roza have any plans for the wedding yet?"

"Yes, we do actually, we know, for sure, that the wedding going to be at the church, here." I replied.

"Really, that's great."

"Yes, but I'm not sure about anything else yet, though."

"I know the wedding colors." Viktoria interrupted.

"When did you figure out, and why don't I know?" I asked.

"I figured out the other day before you got home, and I'm guessing Rose has just been to busy to tell you."

"Sorry, that's not my information to tell."

"Then why did you mention it."

"Because I felt like it"

I shook that out of my head "Yah, so Princess Dimi, I heard that you 'Prince' wants you to meet him in the garden, at midnight."Karolina teased, using the name her and Sonya had giving me when they used me as their dress-up doll.

"Yah, well I'm not really in the mood for meeting you in the garden tonight, Prince Olin." I said, calling her the name I used to call her to get back at her for calling me Princess.

"That's not fair, you can't call me that."

"Yah, I can, just because you're older than me doesn't mean I can't call you names."

"Yah, it does."

"No-" I started to say.

"Alright, that's enough!" Mama yelled.

I then heard the front door open, and slam closed, then footsteps as they ran upstairs. My guess was that it was Rose, so I cleaned up my stuff and just before I walked out of the kitchen to go upstairs, Mama said, "I'm going to Mark and Olena's for the afternoon, no more fighting." She warned us.

When I walked into the bedroom, I heard the water to the shower running.

I sat down on the bed and a few minutes later I heard the water turn off.

When Rose walked out of the bathroom, I looked at her expectantly.

"What, I just went for a run." She said

"Nothing, I was just worried, it's nice to see that you're training on your own now, though."I replied

"I thought I told you not to worry, and yes I like running, and being outside, it helps calm my nerves." She said.

"Yah, you did tell me not to worry."

"Then why were you?"

"You know me, I always worry."

"True… Oh, and did I tell, that if I ever get mad or pissed, or anything, and storm or run off , that's a sign as to back off and let me calm down... It's how I escape."

"Ok, well I've, already figured that out." I replied

"Oh yah" She muttered.

"So how was-" I started to ask her how her run was, when my phone started ringing. "Belikov" I answered.

"Hey Dimitri, its Tasha" Tasha Ozera said

"Oh, hey, how are you?" I asked.

"Good, I'm good." She said.

"That's good." I replied.

"Well, how are you?"

"Very good"

"Ok, well I heard you were in town, and I was wondering if you wanted to meet for dinner tonight."

"Sure"

"How bout we meet at that restaurant, Rozoya's, at 6:30"

"Yah, that sounds good."

"Ok, Well I'll see you then, bye."

"Ok, I'll see you later, bye." And I hung up.

"Who was that?" Rose asked, as she took her towel off her head and started to brush her hair.

"An old friend from High School, asked me to go to dinner tonight, because word got around that I was in town." I said trying not to give her any hints of it being Tasha.

"Ok, cool, that sounds fun."

"Yah, why don't you do something with Viktoria and Lissa tonight?" I suggested.

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea." She said as she set her brush down, then she asked, "Who else do you think should come?"

"Just those two" I said, and she nodded. "Well I'm gonna go take a quick shower."

"Mmm…ok, well after I'm ready, I'll go talk to the girls." She said.

Then I got up to go take a shower.

* * *

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

I knocked on Lissa's bedroom door, and then I heard her yell, "Come in!" I opened the door and walked in, she was sitting at the vanity finishing her make-up. "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you could braid my hair for me." I said

"Oh, sure, one sec"

She finished her make-up, and when she started braiding my hair I said, "Dimitri, made plans to go to dinner with a friend tonight, and he suggested that I should do something with you and Viki tonight."

"Well, that sounds like fun, we can wear those pink and black and blue and black dresses **(pictures on profile)**."

"We don't even know what we're doing yet, and you already know what we're going to wear?"

"Of course"

When she finished my hair, Lissa and I walked downstairs to go talk to Viki, and we caught her just before she left for her run. "Hey Vik?" I said

"Yah?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Lis and me tonight." I said

"Sure, and for dinner, I've got the perfect place to eat." She replied excitedly.

"Awesome" I said, and she walked out the front door.

We walked into the kitchen and Karolina said, "Hey Rose, hey Lissa."

"Hey" Lissa and I said at the same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda, preferably Dr. Pepper though." I said.

"DO you two think you could help me with some stuff around the house today, Mama and Yeva went to Mark and Oksana's and an extra pair of hands wouldn't hurt?" Karolina said.

"I know Lissa would be happy to, she knows how to do that kind of stuff. But me, the only house related thing I know how to do is wash clothes." I said.

"Well, I'll teach you, the only things I need help with are cooking and ironing and those things are easy. Plus, it won't hurt to know how to do those two things, especially living with Dimitri."

"So your saying he's going to expect me to iron, it's not like he irons his clothes every day." I said.

"Who said I didn't." Dimitri's voice came from behind me.

"Wait you actually do?" I turned around and asked.

"Yes, I actually do."

"Hey, dork, since you're here, do you mind running to the supermarket to get some stuff Mama needs?" Karolina asked Dimitri.

"No, I don't mind, where's the list?" Dimitri said.

"Here" Karolina handed him the list.

Then Lissa said, "Dimitri, take Christian with you, he needs to get out, even if it is just to run errands."

"Sure, I'll go get him." Dimitri said

"Thanks" Lissa replied.

Dimitri nodded his head and I gave him a kiss just before he walked out.

"Alrighty then, let's start with the ironing." Karolina jumped up and said, once Dimitri was out of sight.

"Uuuugh, why do we have to start with the hardest things first" I groaned

"Rose, you're just lazy, it's pretty easy if you ask me." Lissa piped in.

"Lissa, of course it's easy, to you, you always iron, every night actually."

"True…" Lissa replied.

"Okay, well the ironing board is in the basement, so I'm going to o get it, be right back." Karolina said.

"Ok, do you need any help?" I asked

"Yes, yes you can actually get the iron off the shelf in the coat closet."

"Sure" I replied.

"I'll be right back; I have to go tell Christian something." Lissa said, after Karolina left.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go get the iron."

I walked down the hallway and over to the coat closet. I saw the iron and reached up to get it, but even on tiptoes I couldn't reach it. I started jumping up, but had no luck whatsoever.

I heard a chuckle, and then Dimitri asked, "Need some help Roza?"

"What does it look?" I asked sarcastically. He reached over, grabbed the iron, and handed it to me. "Thanks" I said, as he, also, grabbed is duster, in which, was hanging up.

"You're welcome" He said as leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back and it immediately intensified.

"Oh, come on, get a room…I thought we were going to the store, anyways." Christian said.

We pulled apart, and I glared at him.

"If looks could kill…" He muttered

"If looks could kill, you would be long gone, by now." I retorted.

"No, you would be the one long gone, I mean, have you seen the looks that the teachers give you?" He replied back.

Before I could say anything else, Dimitri said, "Alright let's go."

"Bye, Comrade" I said as I gave him a kiss, and Christian cleared his throat. I glared at him, once again, and rolled my eyes as he scowled.

Once they left I walked into the kitchen, and Karolina asked, "What took you so long?"

"I couldn't reach the iron, then your brother came to get his duster out of the closet and he got it down for me." I replied.

"Oh, ok" she said.

"Yah, then Christian came along, and we started to get into one of our famous debates."

"Oh no, what was it about this time?" Lis asked

"If look could kill" I replied

"Lol" Lis said.

Then I got my lessons on how to iron, which wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. During them, Lissa told me about what she talked to Mark and Oksana about last night, which was pretty interesting, and that she was inviting them to her wedding.

* * *

_**Dimitri's P.O.V.**_

I walked downstairs after getting ready and started walking towards the kitchen and, still walking, I listened as I heard Karolina, "Plus, it won't hurt to know how to do those two things , especially living with Dimitri."

And I silently walked into the kitchen, as Rose said, "So, you're saying he's going to expect me to iron, it's not like he irons his clothes every day."

"Who said I didn't." I said, standing right behind her.

Rose turned around and asked, "Wait, you actually do?"

"Yes, I actually do." I replied.

"Hey, Dork, since you're here, do you mind going to the Supermarket to get some stuff Mama needs?" Karolina asked me.

"No, I don't mind, where's the list?" I asked.

"Here" She handed me the list.

Then Lissa asked, "Dimitri, take Christian with you, he need to get out, even if it is just to run errands."

"Sure, I'll go get him." I said

"Thanks" She replied.

I nodded and Rose gave me a kiss just as I walked out. I looked down at the list and it read,

Milk

Apple Juice

Orange Juice

Eggs

Blini Mix

Dish Soap

Laundry Detergent

Baby Shampoo

Diapers

I looked over it again, and then started walking upstairs to go get Christian, just as he started walking down. "Hey, Christian, Lissa told me to take you to the Supermarket with me." I told him.

"Ok, just let me go get my shoes and jacket on." He sighed.

"Okay" I replied, as I walked back down the stairs, heading to the coat closet to get my duster. When I stepped into the hall I saw Rose jumping up trying, but failing, to get the iron. I chuckled and asked, "Need help Roza?"

"What does it look like?" she replied, sarcastically. I reached over, grabbed the iron, and handed it to her. "Thanks" she said.

As I grabbed my duster, I said, "Your welcome." I leaned down and kissed her, and she responded instantly, as the kiss intensified.

"Oh, come on, get a room…I thought we were going to go to the store, anyways." Christian said. We pulled apart, and I saw Rose glare at him. "If looks could kill..." He muttered.

"If looks could kill, you would be long gone by now." She retorted.

"No, you would be the one long gone, I mean, have you seen the looks that the teachers give you?" He retorted back.

Before she could say another word I said, "Alright, let's go."

"Bye Comrade." Rose said, and she gave me a quick kiss, as Christian cleared his throat. I'm guessing Rose glared at him again, because I heard him scowl as we walked out of the house.

Once we were in the car I said to Christian, "So, umm, guess who I'm going to dinner with tonight."

"Rose?" He guessed.

"Someone else, but you know this person, very well actually."

"Lissa?" He asked as his voice hardened.

"No"

"Then who, the only other person I could think of was Aunt Tasha, but she's not he-" I nodded once he said Tasha's name. "She's probably here for her yearly visit, then." He shrugged.

"Why aren't you with her for the break?" I asked.

"Oh, she wanted me to visit her, along with Lissa, but Rose was still unconscious… you know, she's like the sister I never had, and I wanted to make sure she was ok, before I went on a vacation."

Then I realized how much he cared for her, just in a brotherly sort, and I understood where he was coming from. "Anyways, back to dinner… I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to dinner to see you Aunt."

"Really, yah sure…Thanks." I smirked, and nodded

We got to the store, and Christian grabbed a cart. "So, what's on the list?" He asked.

"Milk, Apple and Orange juice, eggs, Blini Mix, dish soap, laundry detergent, baby shampoo, and diapers." I replied.

"Ok, I'll get the cold stuff, which is Milk, eggs, Apple and Orange juice, and you get the rest."

"Okay" I replied, and we walked in separate directions. I grabbed a basket and went to get the rest of the things list.

Once I had everything, I saw Christian grabbing a gallon of milk as I walked over to him, then my phone started ringing. "Belikov" I answered.

"You need to start answering the phone like a normal person, and say hello instead of Belikov." I heard Viktoria say from the other line.

"What do you want Viktoria?" I sighed.

"Mama called and told me to tell you to pick up a loaf of bread."

"Ok, fine" I said, then hung up. I grabbed a loaf bread as we walked over to the register, and checked out.

Once settled in the car, Christian said, "You know, I've been thinking, and I was wondering if you would be my Best Man."

"If you're positive about your choice…then, yes"

"Thanks man." He replied.

"So, then, you understand that I'm, also, asking you to be my Best Man."

"Are you serious, I mean, don't you have any friends, here in Russia?"

"I had friends, or I guess I still do, but last night talking to them I realized what big jerks they turned into, and I don't want any of them in my wedding, although I don't mind them being there."

"Oh, I see"

"Yah, so will you?"

"Yah, I will."

"Thanks"

"No problem"

When we got back to the house, I was following Christian into the kitchen, and I said, "Ok, let's get this stuff put away."

Christian nodded as he set the bags on the counter then he yelled, "Holy Shit!"

"What?" I asked.

"Your Fiancé is what." He replied

I walked over to see Rose lying on the floor with and apple, bitten out of, laying right next to her head. "She's breathing, but barely." I said, as I kneeled down next to her.

"It looks like you're going to give Snow White CPR." Christian said.

I was freaking out, although you wouldn't be able to tell because I kept my guardian mask on. I sighed, and leaned down, placing my lips on hers. All of a sudden her tongue shot into my mouth and she started kissing me. I didn't respond at first, but once the shock wore off, I gave her one back, then pulled back.

She smirked at me, and then Christian, jokingly, said, "And Snow White lives, although I really was hoping she was dead."

"Oh shut up, Fireboy." Rose remarked.

I helped her up and she picked the apple up, off the ground and started eating it. "Typical" Christian muttered.

"Ok, well I've got to go get ready for dinner, I'll see you later." Rose said, as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I can't believe she just did that." I said.

"Huh, I can, she got you pretty good."

Once everything was put away, we went to go change for dinner, and when we made it the stairs the girls were walking out of Viktoria's room (actually more like mine). I looked at my watch and realized we had just about 15 minutes to get ready.

"Bye Comrade, I love you!" Rose yelled down the hall.

We ended up leaving the house at 6:25. There was very little talk on the way there, and when we got there Tasha was already there.

We spotted her sitting at a table for four, with her back facing us. Christian walked up to her, and tapped on her shoulder; she turned around, gasped, and practically yelled, "Oh My God!" She stood up and gave him a hug, then came over and gave me one.

One we were seated Christian said, "Aunt Tasha, she said yes." I assumed he was talking about the princess.

"That's fantastic, so when's you're wedding, I'm sure Lissa's going crazy about it." She said.

"Yah, her and Rose already sent out the invitations." He replied.

"Oh, so Rose is better?"

"Yah, after 3 weeks, in which she ended up waking on her Birthday"

"Kinda like a rebirth, huh?"

"Yah, I guess" Christian replied.

We talked some more, and caught up on things. After our food arrived Tasha got up and said, "I'll be right back."

All of a sudden I heard a voice come from behind me, "Why the _hell _are you here with Tasha, cus I know for sure you weren't planning on Christian coming with you!" It was Rose.

"Well, Tasha asked me to dinner, so I came, and I asked if Christian to come, while we were gone." I replied, truthfully.

"Yah, so, I don't care, the least you could have done was told me who it was, instead of telling me, 'oh, it's just a friend from high school'!"

"She is a friend from high school, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth." I apologized.

"Ok, but I'm still mad." She sighed

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Ok, if you say I'm sorry one more time, I'm not talking to you." She grinned.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise" Tasha walked up and said.

"Right you are… so how's it going?" Rose said.

"Good, the food here is delicious here, isn't it?" Tasha replied.

"Oh, speaking of, it looks like my food is here, so I'm gonna go back to my table, it was nice to see you." She leaned down, gave me a kiss, and stormed off.

I looked over at Tasha, and she was looking at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked her

"Uh… you just kissed Rose." She said.

"Oh, did I mention we are engaged?"

"Um, no, you failed to mention that." She replied.

"Well, we are." I said.

We talked some more, then I saw the girls get up and leave, but about a minute later Viktoria and Lissa ran over to our table, and Lissa panted, "Dimitri…Rose…Stri…Strigoi."

I had my stake out and Christian and I ran out to go help Rose. We got out there, and Rose was being flung into the air, she did a flip, landing on her feet, but fell down, and a Strigoi instantly pinned her, but he then burst into flames, and Rose finished him off.

Christian put a ring of fire around himself, daring any Strigoi to come near. I was faced by two Strigoi, going into action, after one was stake d one more came into play, and I was still facing two. I then heard Rose yell, "FIREBOY, ALL OF THEM!" And the rest of the Strigoi burst into flames.

I looked around for Rose and yelled, "ROZA?"

"Over here!" I heard her say from my left.

I ran over to her and saw her struggling to get up. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well, when I got flung into the air, I had sprained my ankle, and when I called for Fireboy to burn all of them, he stepped on my leg and broke it." She said.

I started cussing in Russian, then I picked her up and said to Christian, "Get the girls, and take them back to the house, I'll take care of Rose."

* * *

_**Rose's P.O.V.**_

So, I got taught how to iron, and almost burnt my hand about…hmm…I don't know…A LOT. Anyway, while we were making lunch Lissa realized that she forgot to write a wedding invitation for Dr. Olendski and ran upstairs to write one and send it out.

Viktoria had gotten home from her run and taken a shower, we were now sitting in the kitchen, then the phone started to ring, Viktoria answered it, and was speaking in Russian, so Lissa and I had no idea what she was saying.

Then she hung up, dialed a number, and said, "You need to start answering the phone like a normal person and say hello instead of Belikov." Then I knew she was talking to my Russian God. "Mama called and told me to tell you to pick up a loaf of bread."

After she got off the phone Viki, Lis, and I went upstairs to Viki's room, and pick our dresses for dinner. Viki had picked out a short black dress**(picture on profile)**, and Lissa and I had black at the top of our dresses, then at the bust it flows out to pink, for Lis, and blue, for blue, and it stops just above the knee.

We hadn't put the m on yet and I told them, "I'll be right back." So I could go get a glass of water.

Once I walked into the kitchen I heard the front door open, and footsteps heading toward the kitchen, so I quickly took a bite of an apple, swallowed it and laid down on the grown, making it look like I had chocked and passed out…

"Let's get this stuff put away." I heard Dimitri say.

Then I heard bags get set on the counter as I Christian yell, "Holy Shit!"

"What?" Dimitri asked

"You fiancé is what!" Christian remarked

I made my breathing sound like I was barely able to breathe. I heard footsteps, then Dimitri's scent hit me as he said, "She's breathing, but barely."

"It looks like you're going to have to give Snow White CPR." I heard Christian say, which was just what I wanted, but the asshole needed to shut his fucking mouth, so Dimitri could get on with it, I thought.

Dimitri sighed, and I felt his breath hit my face, then he placed his lips on mine and I shot my tongue his mouth and started kissing him… He didn't respond at first, but after a while he gave me one kiss, and then pulled away.

I smirked at him, the Fireboy said, "And Snow White lives, although I really was hoping she was dead." Christian joked.

"Oh shut up Fireboy." I remarked.

Dimitri helped me up, and then I picked the apple up and started eating it. "Typical." Christian muttered.

"Ok, well I've got to go get ready for dinner, I'll see you later." I said, walking out of the kitchen and back upstairs to Viki's room.

By the time we were ready the boys had just walked upstairs, "Bye Comrade, I love you!" I yelled down the hall, it was 6:10 and our reservations were for 6:15 which meant I would finally be on time for something.

We got in the car and less than 5 minutes later we arrived at a restaurant called, Rozoya's, in which I thought, was a very Russian name.

We got to our table and the first thing I said to Vik was, "You are definantly going to have to translate for us, Viki."

Lissa and her giggled, "Who else did you think would translate for us?" Lissa asked.

"Just stating a fact" I giggled.

A lady, whom I'm guessing was our waitress, walked up and said something, and then Viktoria turned to us and asked, "What do you guys want to drink?"

"I'll have water, and so will Lissa." I said.

"You know I hate when you do that." Lissa said.

"Yah, I know, but I didn't need to read your thoughts to know what you were going to order."

"Ok" Lissa sighed

"Hey, Viki, do they have steak on the menu?" I asked.

"They sure do"

"Ok, then I'm definantly having that."

"Me too" Lissa piped in.

"Ok" Viki said.

When the waitress came back with our waters, Viki ordered our food, and then she turned to us and said, "Ok, it's time for me to tell my favorite childhood story about Dimitri."

"Hell yah" I replied

"Ok, (I was 3 and Dimitri was probably 9) one day Karolina and Sonya decided to play hairdresser, and Karolina did Dimitri's hair, while Sonya did mine. I watched as Karolina did Dimitri's hair, cutting it, spraying it, and putting clips in it. So, then next day I decided I wanted to play hairdresser, and I asked Dimitri if he would be my customer, of course he said yes, but the one thing I hadn't realized the day before is that Karolina's scissors were fake, so when I went to cut his hair a huge chunk of it fell to the ground. Not only did I get in trouble, but Dimitri ended up having to get a buzz cut. If you ask me I thought it was pretty funny, but apparently him and Mama didn't think it was." Viki finished the story, and I was about ready to pee my pants I was laughing so hard.

After I calmed down I took a look around the restaurant, and I swear I saw Dimitri, I looked over again and I realized that I had seen him…eating with Tasha Ozera, along with Christian.

Once I saw Tasha stand up I quickly told the girls I would be right back and stormed over to their table. "Why the _hell _are you here with Tasha, cus I know for sure you weren't planning on Christian coming with you!" I said with a hard tone in my voice.

"Well, Tasha asked me to dinner, so I came, and I asked if Christian to come, while we were gone." He replied.

"Yah, so, I don't care, the least you could have done was told me who it was, instead of telling me, 'oh, it's just a friend from high school'!"

"She is a friend from high school, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth." He apologized.

"Ok, but I'm still mad." I sighed

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Ok, if you say I'm sorry one more time, I'm not talking to you." I grinned.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise" I heard Tasha say, as she walked up.

I tensed up and said, "Right you are… so how's it going?"

"Good, the food here is delicious here, isn't it?" She replied cheerfully.

"Oh, speaking of, it looks like my food is here, so I'm gonna go back to my table, it was nice to see you."_ Not,_ I thought. I leaned down, gave Dimitri a kiss, and then stormed off.

"What was that all about?"Lissa asked, once I got back to the table.

"Nothing" I said.

I started eating and Viki told us about the time when Dimitri took her to her first school dance, because she wasn't able to find a date. It was a very sweet story, and by the time Viki finished telling it, we were all done eating.

Lissa, of course, paid for dinner, and we got up and walked back to the other side of the building, in which the entrance was at. We were just about to walk out the door, when I stopped the girls and pulled my stake out from under my dress skirt, because I felt the nauseating feeling of Strigoi being near.

I turned to Viktoria and Lissa and said, "Girls run to Dimitri, and Lissa, you tell him Strigoi." He was at the other end of the building, so I told them to run.

I stepped out the door, and the sense got even stronger, I saw a figure move in the shadows, and then I was suddenly surrounded by 7 Strigoi.

"Holy shit" I muttered, and then I pounced on the one closest to me, staking her instantly.

I faked left, with another one, then went to kick him with my right foot, but he grabbed me by the ankle and flung me into the air, I went flying, but before I hit the ground, I did a flip in the air, landing on my feet but instantly falling down, knowing that my ankle was now sprained. I was instantly pinned by another Strigoi that had come out of nowhere, then all of a sudden he burst into flames, and I finished him off.

I stood up, and I could sense a Strigoi coming up from behind me, so I quickly turned around, jumping up and kicking him in the face, the heel of my shoe slicing the side of his face. He staggered, and I punched him, an indent of my engagement ring left on his face. He jumped back into action though, punching me in the face, and then knocking my feet out from under me, I jumped back up, kicking his head in the process. He knocked my feet out from under me again, and pinned me. I elbowed him in the chest and he jumped up and stepped on my leg, as I yelled, "FIREBOY, ALL OF THEM!" Hoping Christian got the hint as I heard a crack, just before he burst into flames, and I threw my stake at his chest, hitting him in the heart. My stake landed right next to me after he turned to dust, and I grabbed it.

"ROZA?" Dimitri yelled.

"Over here" I yelled back.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't move, when Dimitri ran over he asked, "What happened?"

"Well, when I got flung into the air I had sprained my ankle, and when I called for Fireboy to burn all of them, he stepped on my leg and broke it." I replied.

Russian words started streaming out of his mouth, and I assumed he was cussing, as he picked me up, then he turned to Christian, "Get the girls and take them back to the house, I'll take care of Rose." I wrapped my arms around his neck, so he had better hold on me, and so I could support my own weight.

When we got to the car he, carefully placed me in the backseat, and I asked, "You're not taking me to the hospital, are you?"

"No, I'm taking you back to the house." He said.

We got back to the house in less time than it took to get there, and he carried me up to our bedroom, carefully setting me on the bed.

My right side, from the waist down was in so much pain, and then Dimitri said, "Lissa will be up here in a moment, I'll be right back, I have to inform Alberta about what just happened." He gently kissed my forehead, and walked out of the room, his phone in hand.

Lissa ran into the room a minute later, and said, "OMG, Rose, are you ok, Christian told me what happened."

She healed me before I even realized she was doing it. "Lissa" I scolded her.

"Sorry" she said.

"No you're not" I replied.

"Ok, you're right I'm not, but I had to."

I frowned at her, and then lay back in the bed. Lissa left, then I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

_Ok guys, please become a fan of RoseElla, Fanfiction on facebook, and I will keep you all posted…_

_Don't forget to review_

_~*RoseElla*~_


	14. Back to Soon

_**FACEBOOK USERS: I have made a page called: **__**RoseElla, Fanfiction**__**, and on my page you can get exclusive looks on future chapters, and you can also help me choose what the characters can wear for future chaps, or even give me ideas for them… Plz become a fan, I need some help from you all….**_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VA Richelle Mead DOES…_

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: Back to Soon**_** Rose's P.O.V**_

I woke up to Dimitri walking around the room, packing his suitcase, while talking on the phone. I had no idea what he was saying, though, because he was speaking in Russian.

I stood up, my leg was so soar and it started to throb, but I quietly walked over to Dimitri, and stood behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

After a few seconds, h hung up the phone, and I asked, "Why are you packing?" He turned around to face me and leaned down to give me a kiss. I pulled back and noticed that he had dark circles forming under his eyes. I looked up at him and said, "Answer my question."

"Ok, well Guardian Petrov said that we have to go back to the Academy, and we're taking a private jet back."

"Uuuugh, we're going back to soon." I groaned.

"I know, but we have to, we'll see my family in a couple weeks when they come for Christian and Lissa's wedding."

"Yah, I know, but still… if those stupid ass Strigoi hadn't shown up, then we wouldn't have to cut our vacation so short." I sighed

"You know pretty soon it's gonna be time for our wedding, and we're gonna be back."

"Yah, speaking of, I forgot to mention that I already picked out the wedding colors, and their hot pink and an ocean blue…I know you like blue." I told him.

"Why did you already pick the colors, although I'm not complaining, I like them, but why?" He asked.

"Because when Lis and I were at the mall, the other day, we saw the perfect bridesmaid dresses and we had to buy them." I replied.

"Okay" He said.

I smiled up at him, then said, "You need to get some sleep, while I finish the packing, and I WON'T take no as an answer."

He gave me a kiss, and then lay down on the bed, and I walked into the bathroom to start packing _my _things. When I was done packing what I had in the bathroom, I finished packing Dimitri's clothes, leaving an outfit out for him to change into. Then I changed, out of my dress from last night (I fell asleep in it), and packed all of my clothes.

Once everything was ready to go, I lay down next to Dimitri, and snuggled into his chest as I felt his arms wrap around me. A few seconds later I felt him kissing my neck, then below my ear trailing my jaw, and then my neck again. I moaned and turned my head, starting to kiss his jaw…He tilted his jaw down, then, and our lips instantly connecting and locking together as we kissed.

The kissed deepened every second…All of a sudden Dimitri's phone started buzzing, but he ignored it and we kept kissing. At this point I was lying on top of him, and the buzzing was getting on my nerves, so I broke the kiss and whispered, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"It's not a phone call; it's an alert, reminding me that we have to leave in an hour and a half." He murmured back.

"Well, then I should go wake Lissa up, I'll be right back." I replied.

He gave me another kiss, and then I crawled off of the bed, and walked into Lissa and Christian's bedroom. Christian was sprawled out on the bed (taking up most of it), while Lis was curled up in a balls at the edge of the bed.

I walked over to Lissa and shook her, her eyes shot open; she looked at me and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Dimitri told me we're leaving in an hour and a half, so I came to get you up." II told her replied, then how we were going to wake Christian up.

I climbed onto the bed and lay in between Lissa and Fireboy… I then started shaking Christian, as Lis said, "C'mon sweetie, we have to leave soon."

He moaned and wrapped his arms around me, thinking I was Lissa, and complained, "I'm too tired…let me sleep."

Lis and I were trying so hard not to laugh, then I said, "C'mon Fireboy, not in front of Lissa, remember what we agreed on…Lis, you always seem to fall for the _wrong_ guys." Lis and I went into fits of laughter as he jumped off the bed.

"Damn you, what the _hell_ are you doing in my bed?" He yelled.

"Well, I'm just waking you up." I replied, like t was nothing.

I walked back to my room with a smug look on my face, and when I walked into the room Dimitri asked, "What took so long?"

"Christian" I stated.

Dimitri had on what I had left out for him, and he was packing some last minute things. I walked over to him and started kissing him. After a few minutes he pulled away and said, "We should get moving."

I nodded, and we brought our bags downstairs and put them by the front door. Once all of our stuff was downstairs, I walked upstairs, and knocked on Lissa's door.

Christian answered it and asked, "What do you want?"

"We need your suitcases and stuff, so we can load the car." I said.

He opened the door all the way, and I walked in. "Lis, are all your bags packed?" Fireboy asked.

"Almost, just one more and I'll be done." She said, from the closet.

I carried the ones down that were packed; and Dimitri went up to get the last one.

Karolina walked over to me, while I was waiting for Dimitri, and I asked her, "Can I see my dress, before we leave?"

"Definitely" She replied.

"Okay, let's get this stuff put in the trunk." Dimitri walked into hallway and said.

"I'll be right up." I whispered to her.

"Ok, just walk right in." She replied.

"Comrade, do we really have to leave?" I asked, once we were outside.

"I'm sorry Roza, but yes we do." I sighed and he said, "Don't worry, we're gonna see them in a couple weeks."

I sighed again and said, "It's not just that, but _mostly_ _my _vacation was cut short, with all that happened to me, I just think we're going back to soon… Lis and I didn't even get the chance to go look at the markets downtown and stuff. Then when we come back, we're going to be getting married an-" I was shut up by Dimitri _passionately_ kissing me. "What was that for?" I asked once he pulled away.

"Because I love you…" and I gave him the, _'I know that's true, but what else?'_ look. "And to get you to stop rambling" He finished, and I smirked.

When EVERYTHING was packed in the car, I headed up to Karolina's room; her door was wide open, so I walked in and closed it behind me.

"Hey" Karolina said as she opened her closet door.

"Hi" I replied, as I spotted my dress, and said, "Isn't it beautiful."

"It sure it…and do you want to see Zoya's flower girl dress?"

"Sure"

"Here it is"**(Picture on Profile)**

"Oh, it's so adorable …wow"

Karolina chuckled, then said, "Well, you should probably get a bite to eat, before you leave."

"Nah, I'll be fine, but I do have to go make sure I didn't forget to pack anything."

Karolina gave me a hug, and then I went to check, to make sure nothing was left in the bedrooms. Nothing was left in them, so I went back downstairs. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, was standing in the hallway waiting…for…ME.

"What were you doing?" Lis asked.

"Making sure nothing was left in the rooms." I replied

"Oh"

"So, I guess it's time to leave, isn't it" I sighed.

"Yes, sadly, it is" Lissa replied

"Don't worry, we're gonna see you _all _soon." Sonya said.

"Yah, I know" I said thinking, _I've heard that one too many times today. _

We started going around, giving everyone hugs goodbye. When I got to Paul he said, "Do you promise that you'll come back?"

I chuckled and said, "Yes, I promised" I gave him a hug and stood up from my kneeling position.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you all in a couple weeks." I smiled and told everyone.

ALL of the Belikov's followed us outside, and waved to us as we drove away.

"We haven't even been gone a week, and we're already on our, fuckin, way back…stupid fucking Strigoi." I complained.

"It's a good thing you seem to hate them." Christian retorted.

I rolled my eyes and, for once, just ignored him. Dimitri turned his music on and we arrived at the private jet, half an hour later.

"Are you sure we can't stay longer?" I pleaded.

"Yes, I'm sure Roza…Lissa also has a meeting with the Queen on Monday." Dimitri replied.

"That's in 2 days Comrade, we can always fly from here to court."

"No, the Queen doesn't want anyone but Lissa and I to go…she specifically asked that."

We were in the jet now, and we sat down beside each other. "Why didn't you tell me of this earlier, and didn't you even try to get me go?" I asked.

"I didn't have a chance to tell you earlier, because we were a little busy, and I did try to get you to go but, no, you can't she won't even let Christian go." He replied.

I sighed, "She really is a bitch."

"Roza" Dimitri scolded.

"What, she is"

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Rose, can you sit with me, so we can talk about…things." Lissa walked up and asked.

"Yah, I'll be over in a sec."

She walked to the back of the plane and when I turned my head to face Dimitri, our lips connected, and we started kissing, for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

I pulled away, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked to the back of the plane, where Lissa was waiting.

"Hey, so what do you want to talk about Lis?" I asked once I sat down next to her. I looked over and noticed she had a notebook and pen in her hands.

"Wedding" She stated.

"Now, really?"

"Yes, now…So who are you inviting…Olena's going to take care of Dimitri's guests, so we don't have to worry about that." She said.

"Wait, why are we working on _my _wedding, when yours is first?" I asked.

"Because, the only thing left to do, for mine, is getting the dresses."

"Really, you're already done with everything else that fast?" I asked stunned that it was all already done.

"Rose, I had so much free time, with you unconscious, yes it's already done."

"Oh, so did all of the boring stuff, and I get to help you with the fun stuff?" I asked.

"Pretty much"

"Awesome"

She chuckled and asked, "So who are you inviting?"

"You, Fireboy, Mia, Eddie, Adrian…Umm, I'm gonna regret this, but my Mom, Kirova, Alberta, Dr. Olendski… I guess Mia's dad…Tasha…Eddie's parents."

"Is that all?"

"Oh…invite Jill, you know that girl I told you about…I guess I'll invite Ambrose and Rhonda too."

"Ok, not counting Mia, Eddie, Adrian, Christian, and I , because we're in the wedding, you have…11 people coming."

"Okay, what about Yuri, Celeste, Pricilla Voda, and (Although I hate him) Stan Alto…And what about that girl Adrian's with umm...Linda...Linda…Linda Bloom."

"Ok, you have 16, now"

"You know what's gonna happen is Dimitri side of the church is gonna be FULL of people, while mine will only have 2 or 3 pews filled." I sighed.

"I'm guessing that's everyone, then"

"Yah, your right…so, I was thinking, and I think that all of the guests, not already in Russia, will meet at court, then from there, we'll take a jet to Russia, then everyone will stay in a hotel in Baia, except for me, you, and Mia, in which we'll be staying at the Belikov's."

"Sounds good to me"

"Lis, don't you take Russian 2 in school?"

"Yah, why"

"Why didn't you use it while we were there?"

"I practiced with Viki, a little, but I don't usually pay attention in class because Christian and I are passing notes."

"Oh…OMG, Lis, I almost forgot, what are we gonna do about priest's, we have to have one that speak English."

"Your, gonna have to talk to Dimitri about that."

"Ok, then I'll be right back."

I walked back over to Dimitri and said, "Hey, Comrade?"

He looked up from the Western Novel he was reading, and asked, "Yes?"

"Are there any priests that speak, good, English at your church?"

"Yes, and he's the best, but my Mother is taking care of that and the reception so don't worry about that." He replied.

"Okay" I said, then walked back to Lis and told her what he had said… We were halfway through the flight, and Lissa had all the info she needed… She also said that she was going to get Mia to fly back from court with her, so she can come dress shopping with us.

Eventually we went to sit with our fiancés, on opposite ends of the jet. Comrade and I made out for what seemed like forever…then, well…we kept making out.

We eventually arrived back at the Academy, ugh. After we got our luggage, Alberta met us, when we got off the jet, and we had to go straight to Kirova's office.

We all took turns telling our sides of the attack, and it was settled that Christian and Dimitri getting 2 molnija marks and I was getting 3, tomorrow. After everything was taken care of we were free to go, and I went straight to my room, putting on the T-shirt and gym shorts that I took from Dimitri, and plopping on my bed, going straight to sleep.

* * *

_Ok guys I start school this week so I won't be updating for a while_

_Review review review!_

_~*RoseElla*~_


	15. Reading Minds Is GREAT!

_Thanks for the reviews, and thank you to my best friend Lissa for helping me out with my writers block…I UPDATED ALL OF MY STORIES!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: Reading Minds Is Great **Rose's P.O.V.

I woke up to somebody knocking on my door, nonstop, so I picked my shoe up off the floor and threw it at the door yelling, "GO AWAY!" While putting a pillow over my head, when the knocking continued I stood up and walked over to the door, while opening it I said, to whoever it was, "What the hell do you want?" Dimitri stood there with his guardian mask on, "Oh, hey Comrade, come on in." I motioned him in. He walked in and I closed the door behind him.

"You know, I've been looking for those." He said, motioning to what I was wearing, which were a pair of his gym shorts, and his T-shirt.

I just smiled and said, "What are you here for, you interrupted my beauty sleep."

"Well, you have 15 minutes until we're supposed to be in conference room 6, to get our Molnija marks." He said.

"Damn it…what time is it?" I asked.

"A quarter till 11" He replied.

I started darting around my room, grabbing clothes and pulling them on. My clothes and shoes were on, and I stood in front of the mirror, pinning my hair into a bun. I slipped my stake into my belt loop.

With 10 minutes left, I walked out of my room, Dimitri following me; I made my way to the cafeteria to grab a few doughnuts, to eat as I walked to the conference room. After I finished my first doughnut, I took a bite of my 2nd one, looked over at Dimitri and offered him my last one, "Want it?" I asked.

He shook his head and said, "No, I'm good" I shook it off and finished my doughnuts. I then started fiddling with my engagement ring. "So you like it?" Dimitri asked. I looked at him confused, and then realized that he was referring to the ring.

"No," I said, as I saw his face fall, "I love it" I finished, and he grinned. "I couldn't have picked a better one myself." I said as his grin grew even bigger. I smiled back and walked into the conference room.

"There you are, you're late." Lissa said once we walked in.

"Since when am I ever on time, plus I had to make a pit stop for some doughnuts, before they ran out." I replied.

"Wow, you and your doughnuts." Christian commented.

"Don't be so prejudice, there's nothing wrong with them." I frowned.

Just then Alberta walked in with Stan, who would be giving us our tattoos. "Alright, who's going first?" Stan asked. Christian and I stood up at the same time…I glared at him, then sat down, as he smirked at his victory, and I rolled my eyes. Once Stan started working on Fireboy, since he wasn't paying attention to us in the back, I rested my head on Dimitri's shoulder.

When I saw that Stan was finishing up with Christian, I sat up, and then stood up when Stan said, "Next" He did my tattoos then Dimitri's, and it eventually finished.

When Stan left the room I asked the crew, "So what do we do now?" Then I got an idea and Dimitri looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's going through your head?" He asked.

I smiled evilly and asked, "Are you in for it now?"

"Ugh, I'm outta here," Christian said, fake gagging.

"I don't want to know," Alberta said leaving.

"GOD! It's my life, stay outta it" I growled at him, "Plus, my mans much better in bed than you are."

"Ouch Christian, STAY OUT OF MY HEAD ROSE!" Lissa yelled.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" I yelled back…Dimitri was just standing there and watching this ping-pong match.

"YAH IT IS, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ACTUALLY FALLS FOR IT!"

"NO! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I GET PULLED INTO YOUR HEAD WHILE I SLEEP!"

"YOU COULD JUST PULL AWAY!"

"NOT WHEN I'M ASLEEP!"

"WELL JUST FREAKIN WAKE UP!"

"I DO, AS SOON AS I CAN!" Christian was now, also, watching this.

"Why the hell are we arguing?" Lissa asked all of a sudden.

"Don't ask me, you started it."

"How did I start it?"

"YOU TOLD ME TO FUCKIN STAY OUT OF YOUR HEAD!"

"AND? THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO LISTEN!"

"WHAT? SO NOW YOUR GIVING ME PERMISSION TO?"

"HECK NO! I'M JUST SAYING THAT YOU DON'T NEED TO KEEP ARGUING WITH ME! WE'VE HAD THIS ARGUMENT BEFORE! THAT'S WHY!"

"IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO ARGUE, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE STARTED, YOU KNOW I CAN'T HOLD BACK FROM FIGHTING WITH ANYONE!"

"Well then, let's stop arguing, please…I'm sorry."

"Fine, whatever" I stalked out of the conference room. I was hoping Dimitri was following me; I sighed and walked to my room, upset because I hate fighting with Lis.

When I got back to my room, I sat down on my bed and checked the bond. **(Rose =**_italic _**and Lissa=**_** italic bold)**_ Lissa was sitting on her bed thinking, _**I wish the bond worked two ways, then I would be able to apologize.**_

_Oh Lis, I'm so sorry. _I thought…

Her head shot up and she thought, _**Rose, is that you?**_

_You heard that? _I thought back.

_**Yes, I…I did.**_

_Wow…Amazing_

_**Yah, meet me in the cafeteria, do you want to get Adrian, or should I?**_

_How about we meet in his room instead?_

_**Perfect! See you in a few.**_

I got up, and ran to Adrian's room, running into Dimitri along the way. I said nothing, and just dragged him to Adrian's room with me.

When we got there Lissa and Christian were already there.

_**Hey, Rose!**_

_Hey, _I replied through the bond. Then we started squealing and jumping up and down.

"What the hell's up with you two, I mean, not even 5 minutes ago you two were arguing." Christian said.

"Wow, both of your auras are like super-novas…And their both shining gold, except for the thin line of darkness outlining yours, Rose." Adrian said.

"WE CAN READ EACH OTHERS MINDS!" We both yelled at the same time. Christian groaned, Dimitri shook his head, and Adrian just looked shocked.

"What's the problem with that, boys?" I asked.

"Nothing, just a little surprising…And not expected" Adrian said, trying to save his ass.

"Sure" I said sarcastically.

"Congratulations," Dimitri said, "Now we can annoy Lissa."

"Right you are Comrade." I replied.

"Oh God" Lissa commented.

"All's fair in love and war." Christian quoted.

"`tis true" I replied.

"Wait, Christian just quoted something, it's the end of the world as we know it!" Lissa yelled.

_Wow, I guess he's not as stupid as I thought he was. _I joked through the bond…Lissa and I burst out laughing.

_**Well, I can see where you're coming from; he's not the smartest person in the school. **_Then we started laughing even harder.

"Well, maybe it's not a good thing." Dimitri said.

"I know what you mean, this is getting irritating." Fireboy replied.

_Are you still going to court tomorrow?_

_**Duh, it's the Queen, and plus Mia's coming back with me.**_

_Ugh…okay…do you need help packing, because it's getting pretty boring in here._

_**No, but I'm getting hungry, wanna go grab something to eat?**_

_Definitely, I'm starving. _My stomach growled, and Lis and I started laughing again.

"You two have got to stop doing that." Christian said.

"Okay, well we'll see you guys later." I said, and we left Adrian's room, heading to the cafeteria.

* * *

_Okay guys PLZ REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW_

_~*RoseElla*~_


	16. A Day With the Guys

_Hey guys, I know it's been a while…Don't you hate school projects, I just keep getting them and then my mom makes me do them first…anyways I want to thank my BEST FRIEND Lis and even Steff for helping me with this chap and I would also like to thank Nicia for some great ideas…_

_ALL STORIES UPDATED!_

_I HAVE A MY OWN WEBSITE THAT YOU ALL CAN CHECK OUT! It is; .com/ there will be more info for you on the website._

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: A Day With the Guys**_ Rose's P.O.V._

Lis and I went to the cafeteria and talked, while eating of course, for about an hour. We started walking back to our dorms, when we were done. When we split up to go our separate ways we switched back to talking through the bond.

_I still can believe you're getting married 2 weeks from tomorrow, it's unbelievable._

_**Haha, yah, and school starts next week, plus we're going shopping on Tuesday, after we get back.**_

_The boys aren't coming, are they? _

_**No, Celest, Yuri, and Alberta are.**_

_Ok, good I was just making sure….you know, I was just hoping school would just be over for the year...although I know that wouldn't happen._

_**That's for sure schools already getting out earlier as is, due to the attack, so enjoy the rest of high school while it lasts.**_

_So, what time do you and Dimitri leave?_

_**We leave in 5 hours, so that mean's 5 A.M.(human time).**_

_Oh, well then don't expect me to be there to say bye to you guys._

_**I wasn't anyways**_

I was at my dorm room, and I opened the door to see a dark figure standing in the middle of it. I grabb_e_d my stake, slamming my door and turning on the light. I was about to charge at the figure, but I realized it was Dimitri; I dropped my stake and shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL, I thought you were a Strigoi or something!"

"Calm down, Roza, I'm sorry" He said.

I glared at him for a few seconds, and then said, "Its ok, but next time turn on the light first."

"I will" He assured me.

"So, why are you here anyway?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Good point…" He chuckled and pulled me into a kiss. I stepped closer, but stubbed my toe on the desk leg, and pulled away, "Damn, what the fuck, stupid desk!" I lashed out.

"Language, Rose" Dimitri warned.

"Oh, shut up" I stated, pushing him away… I was in a bitchy mood for some reason.

_Lissa, what the hell are you using magic on?_

_**Christian walked into the edge of the door and got a black eye.**_

I burst out laughing and Dimitri looked at me as if I were crazy. "Christian…door…himself…black eye…" I tried to explain.

"Christian ran into the door giving himself a…black eye?" Dimitri asked.

I just nodded, and once I calmed down I said, "Now, we can have it my way."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." Dimitri said kissing me like it was the last thing he would do, and well… you can guess what happened from there.

_**ROSE! I did **_**not**_** need to experience sex with Dimitri!**_Lissa complained through the bond.

_Well now you can give Fireboy pointers on how it's _supposed _to be done. _I replied, smug.

Lissa groaned, _**Rose, don't dis my soon to be husband.**_

_Hey, it's what I live form I wouldn't be Rose Hathaway is not._

She sent me an image of her sticking her tongue out at me, and I sent one back.

_God, we're so childish…_

_**Now get back to Dimitri, I'm sure he's worried.**_

_Lissa, I'm looking right at him, he's asleep._

_**Well, can you push me outta your head and block me or something? I'm kinda stuck…**_

_Fine, see ya in a couple of days, goodnight._

_**I'll see you sooner than that if I have it my way! Even if I have to walk in on the two of you, I will.**_

_Well, I already told you I'm not going, I'm gonna be sleeping._

_**Damn…Haha, Dimitri's coming with me.**_

_Oh, shut up! I so don't get why Queen BITCH doesn't want me coming!_

_**Maybe it's because you cause trouble.**_

_Ok, goodnight Lis. _I pushed her out of my head and blocked her out, and then I fell asleep. I woke up to Dimitri placing a kiss on my forehead. "Morning Comrade, is it _already _time for you to go?" I croaked, opening my eyes.

"Yes, Roza, it is" He replied.

"I wish I could go"

"I do too, but you can't"

"I know" I leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"I, Roza" He moaned.

I pulled away, gave him a peck on the lips, and said, "Bye, I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow night when you get back."

"I love you too, Roza" He gave me one more kiss, then left the room.

I fell back to sleep shortly after, and woke up 9 hours later, which meant it was 2 P.M. (human time, so it was still light out). I decided, since it was so early, and I wouldn't be able to leave my dorm for another couple of hours, I decided to go through my stuff and rearrange my room.

When I was done moving things around, I walked down the hall to the bathroom and took a shower. From what I could tell Lissa was asleep, and I was staying out of her dreams, in case they were about…you know *cough, Cough*.

Anyways, I got back to my room, and decided that I was gonna go to the gym to work out, and makeup for my lost training sessions. I changed, grabbed my gym bag, and walked to the gym. The gym was empty; I set my bag down and walked into the supply closet to get a few dummies to practice my staking on.

When I finished with the staking, I did some stretches and lifted weights. When I was done with that, I decided I was gonna run 8 miles, which meant I would be running 32 laps… Once I started my 17th lap, Eddie started running with me. "Hey, Eddie, I haven't seen you since the attack…How was your vacation?" " asked.

"It was good…the last time I saw you, you were lying unconscious in the infirmary bed…I heard you were out for what, 3 weeks?" He replied.

"Yah"

"Wow!"

We kept running and talking. When we finished running, we went to our rooms to get ready, and decided we would meet up with Christian in the cafeteria in about 15 minutes for breakfast.

I walked back to my room, took another shower and got ready for the day. I was 5 minutes late, but what's new… I walked into the cafeteria and Christian, Adrian, and Eddie were sitting at our usual table.I grabbed quite a bit of food, and then walked over to them.

"Hey, Little Dhampire, long time no see." Adrian said.

_Oh great, _I thought.

_**What, **_Lissa replied.

_Oh, hey, it's nothing…Okay, well actually, it's because I have to spend all fuckin day with Adrian, Christian, and Eddie. _She started laughing.

"Earth to Rose!" Christian yelled.

"Shut up, Fireboy, I'm trying to talk to Lis!" I yelled back.

"Oh, how is she?" He asked.

"Shut up and let me talk!" I remarked.

_Fireboy wants to know how you're doing and you better answer before I kill him._

_**Tell him I'm fine and that we just landed…**_

"She said she's fine, and they just landed."

_**Oh, and tell him that I love him.**_

_Uuuugh! _I thought.

"She also said she looooves you." I said with a sarcastic tone.

"I love her too."

_He loves you too, and plus, don't you have a phone…you know you can call him and tell him all this shit yourself, that's what it's for!_ I yelled through the bond.

_**I know, geese, but if your gonna be that way I'm not gonna tell you what Dimitri said.**_

_Uuuugh…fine, what did he say?_

_**He said to behave, to avoid causing problems and getting in trouble, and that he loves you.**_

_Tell him that I love him to._

_**You were just getting on me for this you know, so why don't you call him and tell him all of this?**_

_Lis, I don't have a phone, remember?_

_**Oh, yah, well we're gonna have to take care of that tomorrow when we go shopping.**_

_I'll be counting on it._

_**I know you will be.**_

_Ok, well these idiots are looking at me like I'm crazy, so I'm gonna finish eating and take care of it_

_**Rose, don't do anything stupid**_

_I won't, I won't …bye_

_**Ok, bye.**_

Christian said to the guys and they all burst out laughing, then Christian said, "You know, Rose, when you're talking to Lis through the bond, you make the funniest facial expressions." They all started laughing even harder. So, like I told Lissa, I took care of it by slapping each one of them, andthen went back to eating.

"Hey, what was that for?" Adrian and Christian said at the same time, like it wasn't obvious.

I just gave them a look that indicated that they were idiots if they hadn't figured it out, and Eddie started laughing all over again. I just ignored him this time.

While I was eating, I came up with an idea, and when I finished I said, "Hey, guys, do you want to go watch a movie?"

"Sure" Christian replied.

"Then I get to pick" I said, they had no idea what was coming for them.

"Then it better be a good one" Eddie said.

I smiled evilly and said, "Oh, I will be"

"Who's room?" Adrian asked.

"Mine" I replied.

"Wait, before we watch the movie, I think we should have a paintball war!" Eddie said.

"Eddie's on my team!" I yelled out.

Then Fireboy said, or more like complained, "Wait that wouldn't be fair then, I mean, two Moroi against two Dhampire's, it's obvious who would win."

"Oh, stop your complaining, and man up." I said.

"I'll take Adrian." Eddie stated.

"Shit," I muttered, "Are you trying to torture me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Adrian's worse than Chrisy Poo."

"What the hell? They're both just as bad."

"Dude, what the hell's up with the nickname?" Christian yelled, his hands lighting up with fire.

"My fuckin bad" Eddie laughed.

"Why the hell did you say it man?"

"You know what guys, are we gonna do this or what?" I asked, irritated.

"Let me get the guns and balls." Eddie said, and I started cracking up. "Oh my god, that's not what I meant…" Eddie said.

"Ok, what color paintballs do you have." I asked, and then started laughing all over again.

"I have many colored BALLS…every single one you can find on the market."

I'm literally rolling on the floor laughing my ass off, as I say between gasps of laughter, "Go…get the stuff…so we can start and… and choose team colors!"

Eddie mumbled, "Suck my balls."

I started laughing even harder and said, "Sorry, but no thanks."

"What about me sweetheart?" Adrian asked seductively as Eddie walked off.

"Hell to the fuckin no." I said with all seriousness.

"Come on, you know you want it."

I walked up to him and said, "No, I want this" As I kneed him in the balls.

"What the fuck?" He squeaked.

Christian and I were rolling on the ground in fits of laughter, when Eddie walked up with his arms loaded, and he asked, "What'd I miss?"

"Rose kneed Adrian in the balls." Christian said.

Eddie glanced over at Adrian, who was rolling on the ground in pain, and started laughing. "LET'S GET STARTED!" I yell.

"Ground rule! No hitting us guys in the groin!" Adrian said, standing up from his 'recovery'.

"Damn" I muttered.

"What, can't handle the pain? Rose does that to me all the in combat." Eddie said.

"It's true, but whatever." I agreed.

"Okay, can we get started already?" Christian asked annoyed.

"First we have to choose one or two team colors, and make our game plans, got it?" I said.

"Got it" the guys said in unison.

"I call blue and red!" I yelled smirking.

"Fine, then we'll take yellow and green." Eddie sighed.

"Half an hour and we have to be back here, but if you're not I have reign over your asses." I growled playfully.

"Okay, time starts in, 5…4…3...2...1...GO!" Eddie yelled and we all ran off in different directions.

"I'm gonna go change, I'll meet you in your room in a few!" Christian yelled to me.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

I changed and he was at my door less than ten minutes later. 20 minutes later I was standing in front of the cafeteria waiting on Adrian and Eddie. They walked up and Eddie asked, "Where's Christain?"

"He's pissing" I stated. Which, actually, he was really following them so he could attack them right away; and to create a distraction so I could get away.

"Did I really need to know that Rosey?"

"What the fuck is up with you and nicknames today?"

"I'm gonna go catch him in the bathroom." Adrian smirked. All of a sudden I heard him yelp, and made a run for it, towards the forest.

Eddie yelled, "I'm gonna get you for that Rose! I know that as you doing!" He started running after me.

I ran quite a ways into the forest, hoping to lose him. And since I knew he expected me to be hiding in a tree I crouched down behind a bush; when he got close to me I threw a couple of rocks in the opposite direction to throw him off track. He then ran in that direction and when I knew he was far enough away, I ran out of the forest.

When I got near the Moroi dorms, I saw Adrian and ducked behind a tree. He was covered in red and blue paint, and when he was close I started shooting him. In a blink of an eye Christian came out of nowhere and started shooting him with me. I then got a brilliant idea; pointing the gun at his crotch…He doubled over in pain and groaned, stopping all comebacks he tried to make.

All of a sudden something hit my ass. "EDDIE!" I roared, turning around, and shooting him in the balls as well. He bit his lip and shot my boob. "BASTERD!" I yelled, that really hurt….then I thought about how my _fiancé _wouldn't be too happy about this. "Yo, Eddie, not afraid of Dimitri now, are we?" I asked.

"Why would Guardian Belikov want to get me?" He asked confused.

"Never mind! Let's just say he'll be pissed!" I groaned.

He then shot me right in the middle of my forehead. "Ouch…that musta hurt." I heard Christian mumble.

For no apparent reason I turned around and shot him in the chest…Being nice because I didn't want to have another yelling match with Lis.

"Lucky son of bitch" Adrian groaned.

I then spun around and shot Eddie where the sun doesn't shine, until he buckled.

"You guys ready to watch a movie now, or what?" I asked. Eddie and Adrian were on the ground groaning in pain, and Fireboy started shooting me. "TRAITOR!" I exclaimed.

"You shot me first!"He yelled back.

"Yah, well you shouldn't have said anything before!"

"Not my fault…" He grumbled just loud enough for me to here.

Now, I may have learned self control, but I do have breaking points. That was one of them. I shot him in the groin until he was on the ground with Eddie and Adrian groaning, then I said, "I win!" I was the one with the least paint on me…until…Adrian, Fireboy, and Eddie started shooting me. "Damn you bitches!" I exclaimed when they were done. Dimitri's gonna wonder who beat me up, I'll have so many bruises.

I shot Adrian in the head, and then shot Christian in the crotch until I was out. Then just threw my gun down and Eddie and I started sparring, just for the hell of it.

"Rose?" I heard someone say, and I turned around to see Jill standing there. "Why are you covered in paint?" She asked.

"Long story" Christian managed to gasp.

"Correction…Long, painful, story that we don't plan on sharing" Adrian sighed.

"Seems like games over," I laughed, "wanna come watch a movie with us?"

"Are you sure?" Jill questioned.

"Absolutely, and don't worry, I'm too beat to do anything else." I said, "I wouldn't do anything to you, anyways."

"I wasn't worried about that." She replied.

"Good, now let's all go take showers and meet at Lissa's room in an hour." I said walking towards my dorm.

"Why Lis's room?" Fireboy asked.

"She has the biggest movie selection." I called over my shoulder, walking into my dorm building.

I took a shower as quick as I could, considering the paint, and changed; dropping by the cafeteria to grab something, and arriving at Lissa's dorm at the same time as Fireboy. "Damn, Rose, that was fast…especially for you." He joked.

"I'd watch what you say if I were you, Fireboy." I replied, unlocking the door and closing it in his face.

"I'd watch what you do…"He said once he had opened the door and walked in.

He closed the door and I said, sarcastically, "Nice comeback…I've heard much better ones…" You did note sarcasm, right, cus you _need _to if you didn't.

Nobody else was there, other than Christian, so I looked through the movies and picked one, not letting Christian see the title. There was a knock at the door and while he answered it I slipped the movie into the DVD player. At the door were Adrian, Jill, and Eddie.

"PERFECT! Now we can start the movie, I picked the perfect one."

The movie started and all the guys groaned. Jill and I were in the floor we because we were laughing so hard. Adrian got up to leave and I pulled out a paintball gun saying, "Oh no you don't!"

"Awww man, I don't want to watch fuckin Cinderella!" Adrian complained, sitting back down.

Then I set the gun in my lap and made sure the guys didn't g anywhere, especially Eddie because I knew he was one of the sneakiest and most capable to. I think they got really into it, though, because at the end they were making comments.

"Oh good grief, is he really gonna fall for that?" Adrian said.

"Those ugly step twin bitches should have known they weren't gonna get him from the fucking start." Eddie laughed.

"I fucking know! Their blind idiots! Especially the step mother!" Christian exclaimed.

"Like the movie, boys?" I asked sarcastically, laughing.

"Nope, just really stupid" Adrian shrugged, popping the P.

"Christian, you better not think this movie's stupid." I warned.

"Why?"

"Cause, it's Lissa's FAVORITE!" I sang.

"Does this mean-?"

"Yah" I cut him off.

"Damn" He groaned. Jill was laughing and Adrian had a sympathetic look on his face.

All of a sudden I heard, _**Rose, what the hell are you doing in my room? **_, came through the bond.

I replied, _We just finished watching Cinderella._

_**Oooh, my favorite, did Christian like it? Because I'm gonna have him watch it with me when I we get back soon.**_

_Wait, what do you mean soon? _I asked.

_**Oh, we're on the plane.**_

_Already?_

_**Duh, it's Tuesday!**_

_Already? Where the hell has the day gone?_

_**Well, if I'm correct…the paintball war and the movie.**_

_Wait, how did you know about the paintball war?_

_**I watched it.**_

_Oh, well sorry, you might not be able to have kids…or sex for a while._

_**I thought it was funny, and I accept your apology.**_

_Ok, well Lis, I'll see you later, I'm gonna go to sleep so I'm ready to go shopping tomorrow._

_**I know, I can't wait to find my wedding dress!**_

_Neither can I… _And she was gone.

Eddie, Jill, Adrian, and I went back to our rooms, while a Christian stayed. I snuck past the guardian on duty, almost getting caught, and went to my room. Going straight to sleep after I changed, once my head hit the pillow.

* * *

_Please, please, please REVIEW!_

_Thanks for staying with me,_

_~*RoseElla*~_


	17. Lissa? Shopping? YIKES!

_Oh my gosh, it's soo hard to believe but IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE I STARTED THIS STORY! I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO HAVE STILL KEPT WITH ME! I'd like to send a special shout out to my two friends Steffany and Lissa, for always being there for me when I get stuck. Nicia thank you also, you have helped me quite a bit too. I am not as far as I wanted to be but I have realized how hard it is to update when you have a bunch of other things going on. _

_Anyways, here's what you ALL have been waiting for…_

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: Lissa? Shopping? Yikes! **_**Rose's P.O.V**_

Beep…Beep...Beep _*SMACK* *groan*, _and then I heard Lissa yell through the door "ROSE, YOU SHOULD BE UP BY NOW!"

'_S too early, _I told her through the bond, too lazy to say anything out loud.

"Its 10 O'CLOCK NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!"

I sent her an image of me sticking my tongue out at her…

"Rose..!" She chastised.

_N_o _Way! _I thought. I then heard a 'click' and Lissa walked in. _Why the hell did I give her a key to my room!_

I thought I thought to myself, but apparently not because she responded, "'Cause you love me". I groaned. "Come on Rose, we leave in 15 minutes."

I sighed and got up. Vetoing the shower, because I took 3 yesterday, I got dressed in something that would be easy to get in and out of. Lissa had left while I was changing to go get Mia. I stuck my stake in my belt loop, grabbed my jacket and purse, and left.

On my way to the parking lot I stopped by the dining hall and grabbed the last 5 doughnuts (That I would _not _be sharing). When I got to the van I was about 5 or 10 minutes…wait for it…earl…late.

"Finally!" I heard Mia say.

"MIA!" I yelled, excited, as I ran over, tackling her with a hug.

"Uuuh…what's with all the doughnuts?" she asked

"A.) I'm hungry…B.) I LOVE THEM!"

"It's true she's overly obsessed with them lately." Lissa said, in a matter of fact voice.

We got into the car where, Alberta, Celeste, and some random guardian we didn't know, from the elementary campus.

_What happened to Yuri? _I asked Lissa through the bond

_**He had to go pick up some students up at the airport… **_She replied.

_Oh, ok…_

I mumbled something about not seeing Dimitri, and the unknown Guardian asked, "You know Guardian Belikov?" What was she new or something; everyone in the car, except for her, started laughing.

"Uh _duh,_ he's my b- f- MENTOR!" I said.

Lissa and Alberta started laughing, again, because I almost said boyfriend and then I almost said fiancé. "I don't get it" Mia said.

"Neither does anyone else" Celeste replied.

"Oh you'll figure out soon." Lis said, still laughing.

"It wasn't that funny…" I said.

"Oh yes it…you almost slipped." Alberta said.

"Ok, now I'm _really _confused." Mia sighed.

"Yah, yah, yah…whatever" I mumbled. It goes silent until I ask, "Guardian no name…what is your name?"

She clears her throat and says, "Wire…Guardian Amy Wire."

"And please tell me you know why we're on this trip." I pleaded.

"I do, the princess is getting married."

"Lissa, please," Lissa and I said at the same time, "and we also have to get graduation dresses." I finished.

"Is it true that you two really have a bond?" Amy asked.

"Yes, it is" Lissa replied.

"Interesting"

"Actually…it's not…it kinda gets annoying sometimes, but on other occasions it is nice to have." I said.

"Yah, for example, right before Guardian Belikov and I went to court…sooo did _not _need to see that." Lissa said.

"That's payback for all the times you and Fireboy have kept me up all night." I shuddered… "Anyway…"

"Yah, so how has it been since I left?" Mia asked.

"Good…other than the attack I mean." I replied.

"That's nice."

Alberta was having a coughing fit from holding in her laughter. Let's just say it's a good thing she wasn't driving.

"Need some water?" Amy asked Alberta.

"No I'm good…for now." Alberta replied.

It was quiet for a while until Lissa screamed at me through the bond, _**ROSE!, **_due to the direction that my thoughts were going. _**I **_**sooo **_**did **_**not **_**need to know that! **_She exclaimed through the bond.

"Well then maybe you should mind you own thoughts and stay out of my head…it's as simple as that." I replied.

I hadn't realized I had said it out loud until Mia asked, "What are you talking about?"

"She heard my thoughts," I said.

"Things I _didn't _want to picture." Lissa finished

"Yours aren't any better" I pointed out.

"WHATEVER!" That was the last thing said until we got to the wedding boutique.

Once we arrived there, we got to work on finding a wedding dress for Lis. We looked and looked through the racks but she found nothing she liked, although she did make Mia and I try on a bridesmaid dress. The dresses looked ok on us, but they just weren't 'the ones.

So, we ended up at the next wedding shop we could find, and found NOTHING. Going to the next the next store I thought _three times a charm._

The first dress she tried on was PERFECT; it was definitely the one for her. It was white, of course, bundled up and scrunched at different spot on the skirt of the dress and had a goldish/tannish bow around the waist _**(PIC ON PRO)**_. I couldn't get over the fact of how stunning it looked on her; the whole room will probably freeze at the wedding.

Mia and I tried on a couple of bridesmaid dresses there, and then we FIANALLY found the perfect ones. Mine was different from what Viki and Mia's were… Mine was chocolate brown with a light brown/goldish belt around the waist and Mia's and Viki's were light brown/ goldish with a chocolate brown belt around the waist _**(PIC ON PRO)**_.

After we paid for the dresses we went to the Verizon store and I ended up getting the Droid 2nd Generation, which frankly? I was still trying to figure it out. We drove to the mall next to get the graduation prom dress.

We went to Macy's, Nordstrom's, and Sears finding nothing, but eventually we came across this small dress shop called "_Prom Days"._ It was so small but there were some beautiful dresses.

This red one caught my eye right away, so I went and tried it on. Lissa had grabbed a couple dresses as well and was in the stall next to me. When I looked in the mirror I knew I was getting the dress, no matter what. It was strapless, long and for fitting, it hugged my body, and showed off my boobs.

After a couple minutes of turning around and admiring myself in the dress I stepped out of the dressing room to show everyone. I had heard a couple o intakes of breath, and I knew I had chosen wisely.

Lissa stepped out not even a second later and I turned around to see her wearing a dress that made her eyes 'POP'. The dress was grey, touched the floor, some of it bunched up mid-thigh and there was a strap hat reached around the neck.

"OH MY GOD! Lis, you look wonderful in that! It's perfect!" I exclaimed.

"So is yours!" She exclaimed back.

"Okay, then lets pay for them and get outta here." I said…

After what seemed like one of the longest days ever, we finally got back into the car… Which was BORING! Halfway through I screamed because I couldn't take the silence, Lis laughed. But other than that…? Read the sentence before last, I hate repeating myself. We got back to the Academy and I had to take everything except for Lissa's prom dress, because Lissa didn't want to risk them being seen by Christian, I got to my room, and hid everything under my bed. I don't remember what happened after that… my eyes were drooping I was so tired, and I'm pretty sure I fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

_OKAY, again THANKS FOR STAYING WITH ME AND KEEPING UP WITH MY STORY. I love u all, plz, plz, plz REVIEW. Don't be scared to give me some ideas, I'll take them in, tell me my mistakes and I'll try my best to fix them._

_THANKS_

_~*RoseElla*~_


	18. Where's Dimitri!

**CHAPTER 18: Where's Dimitri?** _Rose's P.O.V._

Again that damn alarm woke me up. Well at least Lissa wasn't screaming at my door this morning… Speaking of which… Where is Dimitri? I looked around my room and realized that I was on my bed; wondering how I got there, I glanced at my clock. Shit… training… in five minutes! I'm gonna be sooo late!

I jump out of bed, skipping the shower because I'll be taking on e after practice, quickly chucking on some gym clothes and pulling my hair up into a messy bun.

I open my door, close it (actually, more like slam it), and run…3 minutes later I get to the gym but it's _completely _empty.

What . . . the . . . fuck . . ? I thought. Where the hell is Dimitri? I sighed and decided to do the usual, on my own, until he arrived. Although, if you thought about it, knowing him he was already here watching me make a fool of myself. Nah . . . Just kidding, I wasn't making a fool of myself.

So, as I said, I did the usual . . . even went out and ran and he _still _hadn't show up. I shrugged and went back to my room to take a shower and decided to look for him afterwards.

When I was ready I dropped by the gym to check, just to make sure he hadn't shown up. He wasn't there so on the way to check his room I grabbed 4 doughnuts from the cafeteria. After knocking on the door multiple times, with no answer, I took the key I had to unlock his door. HIS ROOM FUCKIN EMPTY!

"What the _hell _Dimitri?" I groaned.

"HATHAWAY! What are you doing here?" I heard Stan, the asshole, yell.

I turned around and said, sarcastically, "What do you _think _I'm doing?"

"It looks like your trying to break into Belikov's room, successfully I might add."

"And how would you know this is his room? DO you stalk him or something, are you admitting to being gay?"** (A/N : I have nothing against gays!) **

"No! I'm NOT gay!" His face was turning red. I was getting him do pissed.

"Whatever… I'm breaking in… I was _looking _for him. Because you stalk him, shouldn't you have noticed that he never showed up to training?"

"Maybe you were getting on his nerves like your getting on mine, so OUT!"

I huffed and stormed off to Lissa's room, _maybe he's there_ I thought. When I got there her room was . . . _empty._ I decided to check the cafeteria. He wasn't there, but Lissa and Mia were. I walked over to them and plopped down next to Mia.

"What's up with you?" Lissa asked.

"Nothing "I huffed.

"Yes, it's something alright . . ."

_Fine, _I said through the bond, _I can't find Dimitri!_

"Don't worry, I can't find Christian either." She replied, out loud.

"Huh? I'm confused." Mia said.

"Have you seen any of the guys today?" I asked.

"Nope" Mia and Lis replied in unison.

"Great… that's just great," I sighed.

"This is ridiculous" Mia said, and rolled her eyes.

"It is" I replied.

"We had plans today." Lissa said, irritated.

"Probably involving the church attic" I muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Lis exclaimed.

"Well its true…isn't it?"

"NO!"

"Then what was it?"

"We were gonna watch a movie."

"Well, even without them that's possible, right." Mia said.

"Yah, of course" Lis replied.

"Then lets one in my room" I said. We went to my room . . . the only movie we hadn't watched was 'Killers', so we watched that. We laughed throughout the whole movie, it was hilarious. By the end of the movie my sides hurt from laughing so hard. I looked at the clock, "I'm hungry, let's go eat." I complained.

"Okay," Both Mia and Lissa said in unison.

We went to the cafeteria and ate, once we finished eating I sighed and said, "I'm gonna look for Dimitri."

"I'm coming with you," Lissa said right away.

"Me too" Mia chimed in.

The first place we checked was the church, seeing as that's one place Dimitri _always _ends up at . . . but… there was no f-in sign of him, or any of the guys.

"He is so in for it when he gets home." I growled.

"What the_ HELL_?" Mia exclaimed.

"Let's go to my room and I'll explain." I said.

We walked to my room and I closed the door behind us. "I love Dimitri," I came right out and said once I knew the door was completely closed. I could tell Mia was about to interrupt. "Let me finish," and so, I explained to her what was going on. By the end of my story she was squealing because she was so happy for me. I thought for sure she would have been looking at me like I was crazy. Now, if the old Mia she would have spread it across the school and I would probably be sitting in the office getting chewed out by Kirova.

"You're crazy, but I'm happy for you." Mia laughed, as if she could read my thoughts.

"Well that sounds more like the Mia I know and love." I said as and we all laughed. After the laughter died down I said, "Sooo, Mia, any guy you're interested in . . . maybe Eddie to be exact?"

She started gagging on her water- wait, when did she get that? Anyway, she was blushing big time.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner . . . I think you should ask him out."

"Well… I don't… I would rather him ask me." She kind of stuttered. "And if I did ask him out… does he even like me?" She asked nervously.

"Oh, her likes, and I mean _really _likes you." I said.

"Really..? How can you be so sure?" She questioned.

"Well, it was obvious when we talked about you coming and he was blushing like CrAzY." I giggled.

"I'll ask him out for you." Lissa said.

"Great!" Mia exclaimed.

"First things first . . . let's go look for them, _again_." Lissa said, and then continued, "But first, before that, let's go eat dinner."

I had 3 slices of pizza, some macaroni, 2 bowls of fruit, and a Dr. Pepper. "You know what pisses me off." I said.

"What?" Lissa asked.

"Guys . . . I mean I love em, but they _really_ piss me off when they don't tell me things."

"I so agree." Mia said while Lissa nodded.

"So, Lis, what was up with the queen? Why did she want you there?" I asked.

"She wanted to know how we were gonna do the house arrangements when we moved to court. She let us look at a few houses to choose from."

"Awesome. . .did you find a good house?"

"Oh you're gonna love it."

"Nice to know,"

"Well, let's go look one last time." Lissa sighed. We left cafeteria and ended up checking the church, all of their room, the cafeteria, and the gym again. After that we gave up. "So, I'm gonna go to the feeders, you coming Mia?" Lissa asked.

"Yup" Mia replied.

"Okay, see you guy later. I'm going to my room and change; I might go to the gym later." I said.

"Okay, night," Lissa said.

"See yah in the morning." Mia said, I gave them each a hug and then we split, heading to where we needed to go.

I got to my room and when I opened my door my face turned red, I was so pissed. I slammed the door and yelled, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Dimitri just looked at me unfazed. "I LOOKED _EVERYWHERE _FOR YOU! You didn't show up at training, you didn't call me! NOTHING!"

"Roza, didn't you get the note I left you?" He asked.

"NO!"

"Well anyways, we went to get tux for the weddings today."

"Oh"

"I left the note right on your pillow."

"Musta fallen," I replied looking on the ground to see a folded piece of paper halfway under my bed. I opened it and it read,

Roza,

Christian, Adrian, Eddie, and I are going to

get our tux for the wedding's today, so there

will be no training. I will see you tonight

I love you,

Dimitri

"Oh," I muttered, "Sorry, I didn't realize." I punched his arm playfully and then stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. I was suddenly pulled into Lissa's head.

"CHRISTIAN, WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY?" Lissa yelled.

"Lis, calm down, I already told you twice. I was with Dimitri, Eddie, and Adrian getting tux for the wedding, geese." Christian explained.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU LEFT, OR AT LEAST TEXTED ME . . . MAYBE EVEN CALLED!" Lissa yelled and swung a punch at Fireboys face causing his nose to break. "Omigosh, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to-" I pulled out of her head and chuckled.

"Is everything alright?" Dimitri asked, concern showing on his face.

"Yup, Christian and Lissa are just going through what we just did." I replied. He chuckled and I gave him a hug. "Don't ever do that again, you've got to tell me if you're going somewhere so I know what's going on."

"I won't"

"Promise?"

"Promise" He assured me.

Dimitri's phone started ringing, I took it out of his pocket and the caller ID read '_Home'_, so I answered, "Future Mrs. Belikov,"

"Rose, is that you?" I heard Olena ask.

"Yes," I replied.

"How are you doing sweetie?"

"Good, how about you, Olena?" I said her name so Dimitri knew who I was talking to.

"Wonderful" She replied.

Dimitri sat down on my bed and I plopped onto his lap as I replied, "That's good, how's everyone doing . . . I know it's only been a few days since we were there."

"We all miss you and Dimka and we can't wait to see you next week."

"We can't wait to see all of you either."

"Oh, before I forget . . . I think Viktoria has something to ask you."

"Okay"

I waited a few seconds and then I heard Viktoria on the other line, "Rose?" she asked.

"Yes. . ."

"Karolina, Sonya, and I found the perfect shoes to go with your wedding dress, we just need your shoe size." She said.

"8" I said.

"Ok, thanks, I love yah, see you soon."

"Love you too Vik." All of a sudden I heard Viktoria yell, "PAUL!"

And Paul say, "Sorry," The phone got picked up and I heard Paul ask, "Rose, is that you?"

"Yes," I replied.

"I miss you and Uncle Dimka. Mama said that we're gonna see you soon but I don't believe her. Is that true? It's _already_ been a long time since you left." Man for a six year old he sure could talk someone's ear off. I just think he's the cutest thing in the world. I swear he had a crush on me, though.

I chuckled and I laughing from the other end, a second later Karolina picked up the phone and said, "I'm sorry about that Rose."

"That's _perfectly_ fine. I enjoyed it; he's actually pretty entertaining once he starts talking." I replied, amusement showing in my voice.

"It _was_ pretty funny," She chuckled. "Hey, I have to go give Zoya a bath, so I'm going to hand the phone to Mama."

"Okay, well while you hand the phone to her I'll hand the phone to Dimitri, so he can get a chance to talk." I said.

"Okay, see you soon Rose, love you." She said.

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye," She replied.

I handed the phone to Dimitri and he talked in Russian for a few minutes, then he hung up. He had a glint in his eyes, then he smiled one his rare full out grins.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you . . . I love how you are with my family . . . I couldn't have picked a better wife." He said. We started kissing and it eventually turned into a full out make out session. The embarrassing thing was that I ended up falling asleep in the middle of it.

* * *

_I hope you liked the chapter! Lissa thanks for helping me out with this chap! I luv yah girl! U 2 Steff!_

_REVIEW PLEASE! With my last chapter I finally ended up with over a hundred reviews, now my goal is over 120!_

_THANKS_

_~*RoseElla*~_


	19. Just Another Day

_**IMPORTANT AN:**__ I'm sure you all noticed by now that I deleted My story _**Sing with the Music **, but I did it because it wasn't getting far and I'm doing to many stories at once. If you want, after I complete one of my stories I will continue it, but for now you'll have to wait. Now that I'm out of school for the summer I hope to update more often, but I can't guarantee that.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Just Another Day**

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

My alarm went off early the next morning and I jumped out of bed to get ready for training. It still didn't make sense, to me, as to why we were starting school in the middle of the week but . . . whatever.

I skipped the shower, figuring I would take one after training. I got into my normal training attire. Today I took my time walking to the gym because I knew I was early, for once I wasn't in a rush. I had set my alarm for an hour earlier than usual because, I had a plan . . .

I got to the gym and made sure the coast was clear and that nobody was in there. Once I was completely sure of it I climbed up on top of the storage closet (it was like an indoor shed, BTW) and crawled to where no one would see me.

I was waiting for about 10 minutes before I heard the gym door open. I heard footsteps and then the smell of Dimitri's aftershave hit me like a baseball bat. When I heard his footsteps edge towards me and heard him unlock the closet, I quickly crawled to the edge.

Just as I was about pounce on him, his phone started ringing. "Belikov," He answered. "Yes, but there's a wedding on Sunday," Then he looked up and saw me.

"_Fuck," _I cursed under my breath. He motioned for me to get down but I shook my head.

"Okay . . . hold on, can you excuse me for a moment?" He took the phone away from his ear and said, "Rose, get down before you hurt yourself. I am having an important conversation and I don't want to have to take you to see Dr. Olendski, you've been in there enough lately."

I sighed and started climbing down as Dimitri started talking again, "Sorry . . . okay, that sounds good."

I walked out of the gym and slammed the door behind me. I was trying to make Dimitri think I was mad at him, but, as I was walking, I realized I really was. I was gonna surprise him because I was early, for once, and I was gonna try to catch him off guard like he's done to me _plenty_ of times. Then . . . I wasn't mad anymore because he really just wanted me to be safe.

I then got the same idea as before, just a change of scenery. I ducked into the shadows of a building and waited for him to come my way.

_**Dimitri's P.O.V.**_

I woke up about 45 minutes until training. As I was changing I thought about how Rose had fallen asleep while we were kissing last night.

_*FLASHBACK*_

After I finished talking to Mama when Rose and I started kissing, it kept deepening more and more by the second. At one point the strength in her kiss started fading, she started going limp in my arms, (not in the bad way) and I pulled down her covers and laid her in her bed.

I kissed her on the forehead and just as I was about to open the door she muttered in her sleep, "Dimitri . . . I love you." I smiled and walked back to my room to go to bed.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Once I was ready I walked to the gym and walked over to the storage cabinet. I had _just _gotten my key out when my phone started ringing. "Belikov," I answered.

"Hello, Guardian Belikov, this is Pricilla Voda, I was calling to tell you that tomorrow we would like you and Princess Vasilisa to come and talk about the house arrangements; like what you want to put in there, furniture wise, and what color you're gonna want the walls to be painted." Pricilla said.

"Yes, but there's a wedding on Sunday," I replied. I stepped back from the closet and looked up to see Rose in a kneeling position ready to pounce.

"Well, we could arrange for you to leave late Friday night or early Saturday morning." While she said that I motioned for Rose to get down, but she shook her head.

"Okay . . . hold on, can you excuse me for a moment?" I pulled the phone away from my ear, not even waiting for a response, looked at Rose and said, "Rose, get down before you hurt yourself. I am having an important conversation and I don't want to have to take you to see Dr. Olendski, you've been in there enough lately."

She sighed and started climbing down.

"Sorry…okay, that sounds good."

Rose stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

"Alright, I will see you and the princess tomorrow." Pricilla said.

"Okay, thank you very much ma'am."

"No, thank you."

"You're welcome,"

"Bye,"

"Bye," I hung up and rushed out of the gym to go find Rose. _I know she's here somewhere, _I thought. I walked past a building and thought I sensed something, deciding it was nothing, I shook it off. _Where is Roza? _I thought, still walking.

Suddenly I regretted shaking of the feeling that someone was there because someone jumped on my back. It was Rose. She jumped off my back and had me pinned down having what seemed like a stake pointed to my back, right where my heart was.

"Dead," She said irresistibly.

"Make sure I'm dead first." I said just as seductively.

"Oh, I know alright." She growled and flipped us over.

"Belikov!" At least it was Alberta that found us. Rose started kissing me. "I said, Belikov!"

"Yes?" We both answered. "Not my fault, Alberta." I mumbled.

She sighed and shook her head. Rose giggled and got up. I sighed and did too.

"Now, you two need to be more careful, got that?" Alberta asked.

"Of course," Rose said a little too sweetly.

"Rose," I warn.

"Okay, fine" she said.

"Now come on Rose, we have training to get back to." I said.

We went back to the gym, Rose did her laps, and then we sparred until I pinned her down. Then, of course, most of the class walks in at that point. I get distracted because of it and Rose flips us over and says, "Dead, once again."

"Beaten by your own student? That's just sad, Belikov," Eddie said, jokingly.

We got up and I said, "This _is _Rose, we're talking about." I said, and then walked out the door.

_**Rose's P.O.V.**_

"See Eddie, I've learned from the best." I said after Dimitri walked out. I still can't believe he hasn't found out about Dimitri and I, but I wasn't about to tell him. Oh well… his loss.

We waited for the guardian that was going to do our class today, when Dimitri walked in talking on his phone in Russian. He hung up and said, "I'm going to be the one instructing you today."

"YO! DIMITRI! I haven't had breakfast, thank you very much." I said.

"I know," he replied calmly, throwing me a box. I opened it and devoured the doughnuts immediately. "laps," Dimitri said while I was taking my first bite.

"Oh, come on, I just ran like…6 miles." I complained.

"You can stay here until your done, and then run another 6," He said.

"Are you _trying _to kill me?"

"No, you just need to be prepared." He retorted.

"Uuughh," I was irritated now. he was really getting on my nerves… _What is with my mood lately? My emotions have been all over the place!_ I finished eating then started the 6 miles. _Man, I want to fucking punch him in the face. He gives me doughnuts _then _he makes me run._

_**At least he gave you something to eat;**_ Lissa's voice came out of nowhere. I nearly tripped over my own feet because she surprised me.

All of a sudden someone grabbed my arm to keep me from falling. I looked up and said, "Thanks, Eddie,"

"Sure thing," He replied.

_**Sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall! **_Lissa exclaimed, making me jump again.

"Lissa stop, you're going to make me fall again!" I yelled. I was getting strange looks and then I realized I had said it out loud.

"Rose, were you talking to Lissa?" Eddie asked.

"Yes."

"But she's not here."

"Through the bond,"

"Oh, so it works both ways now?"

"Yup," I said popping the P. Eddie hadn't been here when we figured it out.

Dimitri ran down to see what was going on. "Is everything ok down here?" He asked.

"Yah, Lissa just startled me and I almost fell." I said and pointed to my head so he knew I was talking about the bond.

Dimitri nodded and said, "Get back to what you're supposed to be doing." And he left.

"Asshole," Eddie muttered. We had started jogging again.

"_Eddie_," I warned.

"But it's true."

"Not,"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Meredith asked, making me fall on my ass.

"Really?"

Dimitri jogged down again and asked, "What now?"

"Nothing," Meredith and Eddie said a little too quickly.

He gave me the '_you _will _tell me later,' _look.

I sighed and nodded, got up and finished my laps.

Of course, Dimitri was watching the whole time. At one point I split from Eddie and Meredith. Every once in a while I would glare and give Dimitri the look that said, _'Back off'_.

Then he would shake his head and it would start all overagain. Although I had started after everyone else, I was the first to finish my laps. When I got to the gym entrance I stormed pass him without a single glance. I heard him sigh and wait for the rest of the class to finish up.

I walked into the locker room, took a quick shower, and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I started walking out and felt a strong hand grab my fore-arm. "I'm sorry, I should have just walked away," A familiar voice said.

"Well _maybe _you should've backed off from the beginning."

"I" He started.

"Belikov," Alberta roared, walking over to us, "come over here; we need to finalize what's going on over the weekend."

"I'll talk to you later," he told me.

"Wait, what-?"

"Later," he cut me off. I sighed and walked to Stan's class late, as usual.

"Well, Hathaway, I shouldn't be surprised, you're late…_again_." Stan said when I walked into his class.

"Wait, but, Di- I mean Guardian Belikov, he stopped and wanted to talk to me!"

"Likely excuse, where is Guardian Belikov?"

"With Guardian Petrov,"

"Then why are you really late?"

"I told you! He was talking to me, then Guardian Petrov came over and I came to class! If you don't believe me then call him!"

"I would except I don't have his number."

"Then call. Guardian. Petrov." I said sternly. He did and got the story, saving me from getting in trouble yet again. I did a fist pump and said, "Yes! No detention for me." And sat down next to Eddie, whi was trying not to laugh.

I sat there daydreaming about my wedding which also reminded me that I needed to make an invitation for Meredith. When the bell rang, and interrupted my train of thought, I got up and headed to the weight lifting class. That was boring, as always, and when the bell _finally _rang I went to fucking language arts; and Stan was substituting.

"Great, just what I needed. I mumbled, sarcastically, sighed, and sat down.

_Lissa, I need a distraction!_

_**Why? I'm not in your class.**_

_Stan's substituting!_

_**So you have him twice today?**_

_Yes! HELP ME!_

_**I'll get Christian to set off a fire alarm.**_

_Sweet! Have him set the teachers' lounge on fire when something's in the microwave so it doesn't look like he did it._

_**Already ahead of you,**_

_Ha-ha, of course,_

_**It's done, but you're gonna kill him.**_

_Whhhy?_

_**Dimitri was in there!**_

_I'M GONNA KILL HIM!_

_**Please don't hurt him too badly…**_

_OH, YOU BET I WILL!_

_**Rose!**_

The fire alarm had gone off by now. I ran to the teachers' lounge, swearing. I skidded to a halt, seeing Dimitri with a few minor burns on his body. "OZERA! YOU'RE DEAD!" I screamed to the trees.

"How was I supposed to know he was in there?" He growled.

Dimitri cleared his throat.

"Well, mayBE YOU SHOULD HAVE CHECK ED FIRST YOU BASTARD!" I yelled.

"Roza, calm down," Dimitri said, grabbing my arms and holding me back.

"_No_, look at you, your _burnt," _I whisper yelled.

"I'll be fine in a few weeks; although, I will have to punish Christian."

"It's Rose's fault!" Christian defended.

"And how is that? She wasn't even near here?"

"How do you think she knew to come here?" Christian retorted.

The flames grew and a piece of burning building almost fell on me. The Guardians decided to show up then, even though I wasn't trying to kill Christian anymore. His hands slowly moved down my arms to my hands and he held them while I leaned back into his chest.

We stood there and watched the building smolder. After a few seconds I realized that we were in a public area and I jumped away. We were lucky no one saw, and that we were mainly in the shadows.

"Dimitri? I think I'm gonna end up with detention too if I don't show up somewhere, and they find me here. Then I'll end up getting blamed."

Alberta walked up and looked at the two of us, "Belikov, what happened, and why is Rose here?"

"Well . . . ummm-," I started to say, but she cut me off.

"Actually, let's go to my office so people don't eavesdrop on our conversation."

I was surprised. We followed her to her office. When we got there, after she closed the door, Dimitri sat down and I sat on his lap; he automatically wrapped his arms around my waist. What? Alberta knows after all.

After we got settled I explained to her what was going on and why it happened. The door suddenly burst open, just as I finished, and I jumped up from Dimitri's lap.

It was Lissa, "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" she exclaimed.

Dimitri and Alberta blinked at her and Alberta said, "Explain"

"Well, I was the one who told Christian to do it." She sighed.

"Lissa…" I said.

"What?" she asked.

Through the bond I said, _save it, let me take the blame. I don't want you in trouble… and can you do me a favor?_

_**I'll do the favor…just let me, you always take the blame and it's, and it's my turn now. **_She replied through the bond.

_Liss…_

_**No Rose. **_She replied sternly. I sighed. She asked, _**Now what is this favor of yours?**_

_I was just hoping for you to heal Dimitri's burns. _I pleaded.

She laughed out loud, and said out loud, "That's the other reason I came here, and don't think I missed that scene earlier!"

I sighed and sat back on Dimitri's lap as Lissa took the seat next to us and explained what _really _happened; instead of the edited version I had originally given.

"Vasilisa, I am going to have to keep you from going to court. You will have to call or do video chat if she wants to speak face to face." Alberta said.

"What do you mean?" Liss and I asked at the same time.

"Pricilla Voda has asked for your presence, once again, this weekend. It had something regarding houses. However, you're not going." Alberta explained.

Lissa looked a little disappointed. Not even a moment later a felt a wave of disappointment pass through the bond.

_Welcome to my life, _I teased through the bond, trying to lighten her mood.

_**It's ok Rose…I deserve it…and at least I get to spend more time with you and Mia before I get married in two days. **_She replied.

_MWAHAHAHAHA! _I started laughing evilly in our heads.

_**I scared, **_she told me immediately.

_You should be 'cause now you can help me plan the bachelorette party _**(Hen's night)**_!_

_**You still won't let me.**_

_True…I've got the perfect idea though._

All of a sudden Alberta started clearing her throat and said, "There is no more school for the rest of the day…due to the fire…you are free to go."

"Thank you Guardian Petrov." Lissa said.

"Vasilisa...just make sure you and Mr. Ozera are up and ready tomorrow to start cleaning up the ashes and burnt ruins." Alberta advised.

"Yes ma'am." She nodded and the three of us left.

Once we walked out Liss grabbed Dimitri's hand and healed him. He was completely healed before he even registered what she had just done. He blinked and looked at her, "Thank you,"

"No problem, it's the least I could do." She replied.

"You've got that right." I laughed out.

"Especially since it kind of was my idea in the first place…and all Rose wanted was a distraction."

"Well if you ended up with Stan more than once a day you'd be in the same position." I defended.

"I don't doubt it," Dimitri smiled, "patrol is bad enough."

"You mean with him?" I asked.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Why? What does he do?"

"Sits around yelling and trying to instruct us when it's Alberta's job, _not _his… What else would he do?"

"That bastard, he has some issues."

"If I heard you right then I agree," Eddie said from behind us.

"He wasn't always like that; it all started when we actually became his students…or me particularly." Eddie nodded in agreement. "Where did you come from?" I asked.

"My mom, where else..?" He replied, smug.

"Ha ha ha," I said sarcastically.

"You know what I meant."

"I just couldn't stand to give up the opportunity to tease you; it's in my nature, after all…"

"Huh, true…everyone got let out early because of the fire."

"We know," Lissa, Dimitri, and I sighed.

"Yah, well a lot of novices are going to help clean up because they have nothing better to do."

"Cool," I replied.

"I was actually in the building when it went up in flames." Dimitri explained.

Eddie's eyes widened.

"Yah, and then I went to see if he was okay." I said.

His eyes got wider.

"Yah, and I'm the one who started it." Christian walked up and said as if nothing was wrong.

I tensed.

Eddies eyes were now bulging. "Why the hell would you do that?" he exclaimed.

"_I _didn't want to deal with Stan." I admitted through clenched teeth.

"Oh, then ok, that's cool."

"CHRISTIAN, YOU BASTARD, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED IN TWO DAYS! I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS UNTIL IT'S BLACK AND BLUE!" I yelled.

Dimitri and Eddie were holding me back. I'm pretty sure my face was red. Now Dimitri and Eddie had lifted me up, so when I kicked my legs…I was in the air. They ended up carrying me like that all the way to my room. I could feel darkness's presence within me, and I literally wanted to kill Christian.

"Rose, calm down." Eddie tried to reason.

I was now being pinned to my bed. "You guys can let go of me...I'm not gonna try anything crazy on you two." I sighed. They looked hesitant. Very slowly I felt the darkness drain away. "The darkness is gone now," I said once I felt back to normal. "I'm good now," I said once more.

They finally let go. Eddie stood up saying, "I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok, see you then." I sighed, once again, as Eddie closed the door behind him.

"Roza," Dimitri sounded concerned.

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, just…pissed at Christian." I replied.

"You have to be careful Roza, especially with the darkness surrounding you 24/7."

"I know, it's just really hard sometimes…and, and he burned you, and that just made me snap."

"I understand, just please be careful in the future."

"I promise"

He kissed me and we just spent the rest of the day hanging out and watching TV in my room. Checking through the bond every once in a while told me that Lissa and Fireboy, along with Eddie and even Mia, were helping clean up after the fire.

Lissa had come by to drop off lunch and say that we were gonna have a sleepover in her room… But other than that we had a pretty relaxed day. After an episode of Ghost Whisperer was over, Dimitri kissed my forehead and left for his overnight patrol.

Once he was gone I grabbed clothes for tomorrow, pajamas, and everything I would need to get ready in the morning, and headed to Lissa's dorm.

I didn't even bother knocking when I reached her door… I just walked in, but I had also made sure she wasn't doing anything I didn't want to see, first.

"Hey Liss, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get out of control like that." I apologized.

"Its fine, I'm sure it'll happen every once in a while…especially when I'm using Spirit." She replied.

"Yah, I was angry at first but I wasn't _that _angry…Spirit got to me _BIG _time."

She laughed, "I'm glad you didn't hurt him!"

"In some _strange _way…so am I Liss."

"So, what was that great idea you got earlier?" Liss asked.

"Oh! I was thinking that for hens night, because we're on campus. We could do a scavenger hunt. Girls vs. Guys…" I smiled evily.

"Oh good grief! Christian's gonna have a hay day there." Lissa laughed.

* * *

_Thanks to all of you that have been keeping up with me! I really appreciate you all for sticking with my roller coaster program. I feel like I'm all over the place sometimes._

_**Give me ideas of you have anything 'inappropriate' in mind for the scavenger hunt. After all, this is a rated M story. I NEED IDEAS FOR GUYS AND GALS . HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMEEEEE!**_

_REVIEW!_

_~*RoseElla*~_


	20. Revenge

_Omigosh! I know it's been a really long time since I last updated and you all probably want to kill me, so I'm giving you a long chapter and I'm getting on top of things… I would of updated sooner a couple weeks ago, but a friend of mine died, and I just couldn't._

_Lezlie517: That and the co-writer has been very lazy and swamped with swim practices at the same time… Since I never get to say anything, thank you for all the amazing reviews. I am really sorry we couldn't get this up sooner. Happy New year to all! (Steff if your reading this I miss ya girl!)_

_Disclaimer: We don't own any Vampire Academy Characters!_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Revenge**

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

Everything was planned. We had talked to the guys about the scavenger hunt and they liked the idea, so it was all set and done. The guys would be hiding what the girls would be looking for and vice versa. "Well that was easy." I said, happy with my efforts.

"It was," Lissa agreed.

~*The Next Morning*~

My phone started ringing, "Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hey, Rose, it's Viktoria."

"Oh, hey…when'd you get my number?"

"Lissa texted it to me once you got your phone,"

"Oh, okay, so what's up?"

"Well, we're at the airport. It's about… a two hour flight, and our flight leaves in about half an hour."

"Are you coming in on a private jet run to the school or a human one outside of the town the school is near?" I asked.

"The one outside of the human town you live near."

"Okay, we'll pick you up, we just have to get ready and on the road."

"Awesome,"

"Ok, I'll see you then."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Lissa asked.

"It was Viktoria, they're landing in a couple of hours and we have to go pick them up."

"Should we go tell the guys?" Mia asked.

I pondered her question for a few seconds, "No," I decided.

"What? Why?" Lissa asked, startled.

"Because the guys didn't tell us when they left the other day, so…"

"We won't tell them about us leaving," Mia finished, catching on to my scheme.

"Exactly," I smiled.

Once all three of us were dressed and ready to go I said, "Meet me in the parking lot in 15 minutes." They nodded and I left to go get a van that would fit 10. I knew Lis would get my things together, so I wasn't too worried about it.

12 minutes later I walked out of Alberta's office with Alberta. Here's how it went down…

~* 12 MINUTES EARLIER*~

*Knock, knock* I knocked on Alberta's door. "Come on in," I heard Alberta call through the door, so I opened the door and walked in.

"Rose, I'm surprised to see you here this early, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just need you to excuse Lissa and I from classes today." I said.

"And why would I do that?"

"My soon to be in-laws are flying in for Lissa and Christian's wedding. Mia, Lis, and I need to pick them up at the airport."

"Why don't we have Dimitri pick them up?"

"Well, his sister specifically called me…so he doesn't know they're coming in. Plus, I wanna get my, shall we say…revenge." I smirked.

~*PRESENT TIME*~

So, that's pretty much what happened, other than the fact that she called Kirova to confirm our plans with her (that's why it took so long, plus we, or I, had to beg her not to tell Dimitri). Alberta had also questioned the reason behind my _revenge_, I was happy to remind her about the other day.

The reason Alberta is coming is because we needed another Guardian, and the fact that, instead of taking a bus, we are taking two 7 seated, black Toyota's; I'm driving one and Alberta's driving the other.

Mia and Lissa were waiting in the parking lot with doughnuts and purses, one of which was mine. "I finally get the chance to drive, and Dimitri's not here to stop me from doing it!" I exclaimed excitedly. They laughed and Lissa handed me a doughnut. "Nice," I smiled.

"You're_ welcome_," Lis said sarcastically.

"Oh, thanks," I muttered. Mia laughed and got in the passenger seat behind the driver which, in this case, is moi. Lissa had shotgun and we had the back row of seats put down so we could fit the luggage. Once we were on the road and out of the school's gates I said, "You know what else is nice about Dimitri not being here?"

"What?" Mia questioned.

"The fact that I have the ability to listen to whatever music I want to listen to." I smirked.

We plugged in my iPod and the song that started playing was "Go Screw Yourself (GSY)" by Avery. All three of us knew the song and we instantly started singing along. We listened to several different songs on our way to the airport, including a song from the 80s that Dimitri had apparently put on' it was "We Didn't Start the Fire" by Billy Joel. Mia was in charge of the iPod, but she didn't skip it. Since it was only one song I let it pass, but while it was playing I turned it down and we started talking about bra sizes.

Mia and Lissa were both A-cups, while I was in between a B-cup and C-cup (I could wear either). Our conversation about bras soon transitioned into a chat about pads and tampons… Oh the weird things you talk about when you're away from the guys and just hangin with the girls.

_**Dimitri's P.O.V**_

I knew Rose had had a sleepover last night in Lissa's dorm, but when she's done it before she's still shown up for training. That's where I am now…in the gym, sitting on a mat, and reading may novel…all the while waiting for Roza. So, I waited…and waited…annnnd waited, but there was no sign of her.

I figured she must have had a late night, so I shrugged it off and headed to the cafeteria to see if she was there. When I walked in I looked over to their regular table, but only Eddie and Christian were sitting there.

Christian looked at me and I motioned for him to come here. He said something to Eddie and then followed me outside. When we were in a quiet and deserted area I asked, "Have you seen Rose, she never showed up for training."

He shook his head, "No, I haven't seen Rose, Lissa, or Mia this morning."

"Have you been to Lissa's room? I know you usually go meet her there before breakfast."

"Yah, and when nobody answered the door I used my key, but when I got into the room it was empty. It looked like it normally does on any other day when Lissa leaves for classes."

"Okay, well I'm going to check Rose's dorm, I'll let you know if I find anything." I said.

"Alright, I'll see you later man."

I walked to Rose's dorm and knocked on the door, but just like with Christian, there was no answer. I used my key and entered the room. It looked exactly as it did last night. I sighed, looked at my watch, locked her room up, and left for my shift at the main gate entrance.

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

When we arrived at the airport we parked the cars and went to the gate that they would be coming in from. Vik had texted me the information before they took off and had let me know that their flight had been delayed, so we had extra time to spare.

We took seats and waited in silence; all of us were too caught up in our own thoughts to have a conversation. I was thinking about everything that still had to be done for my wedding, plus Lissa's in couple days. Dimitri and I still had to do cake tastings and simple things like that.

Seconds after people started crowding out of the gate I knew I had been spotted, due to the fact that a little boy was yelling, "Auntie Rosie! Auntie Rosie!" This little boy happened to be Paul. I hated to be called Rosie, but was just too cute and I couldn't help but smile at it…now if it were Christian that we would be down a whole different road right now.

I squatted down and welcome Paul with a hug as he ran into my arms He squeezed me and said, "I missed you." When he pulled away he looked around and asked, "Where's Uncle Dimitri?"

"Oh, uhhh, we didn't have enough room for him…" I said slowly, "aaand he had to work." I finished.

"That's exactly why I _didn't _call him." Viktoria said as she walked over to us. I stood and smiled and gave Vik a hug.

When Karolina walked up I could tell, by the tone in her voice, that she was scolding Paul. But, of course, she was talking in Russian so I didn't know or understand. Once all the greetings and introductions were made I grabbed Zoya's booster seat/car seat from Olena, and Lissa grabbed Paul's from Karolina. They had to have them for the plane ride and the car.

Mia and I sat with Paul and Zoya and Yeva while Alberta and Lis went with Karolina, Viktoria, and Olena to round up the luggage.

Yava turned to me after they left and said, "The impossible is always possible."

I looked at her, confused as to what she meant by that. I had no idea what to make of it. All I did was nod in acknowledgement and shake it off. I then realized that there was a Belikov missing. "Where's Sonya?" I asked.

"Oh, Dimka didn't tell you, did he?" She said knowingly.

"No, he hasn't told me anything." I replied skeptically.

"Well, she had her baby yesterday. It's a boy, and his name is Andrey David Belikov."

"Oh, how cute, I like that name." I smiled.

"He is very, very small." Paul said, intruding the conversation. Right about then everybody else showed up with two luggage carts full of luggage.

We walked to the cars and the seating arrangements went as followed:

Alberta's Van- Alberta is driving (_of course_), Yeva's shotgun, Olena's behind the driver's seat, Karolina's in the seat behind Yeva, Zoya is behind Olena, and Paul's behind Karolina.

My Van- Me, well I'm driving (_Hell Yah!_), Lissa's shotgun, Mia's behind me, and Viktoria's behind Lissa. I bet your wondering what happened to the luggage…_well_… we left it in the parking lot… Hahaha, lame-o you probably fell for it. We actually did put it in the trunk of my van and, as I said earlier, the seats were down so all of it would fit.

"So why isn't Dimitri _really _here?" Viktoria asked once I was buckled in. So I went ahead and explained to her the events of the other day; all the while Lissa had "True Colors" by Cyndi Lauper playing on repeat in the background.

_**Dimitri's P.O.V**_

When I finished my shift it was well into second period for the students. I walked to Stan's class to see if Rose had shown up, but her seat was empty. Since I didn't have a shift for another few hours I decided to excuse Christian and Eddie from classes. It's possible that the girls could be skipping classes and I wanted help searching the campuses.

I got Christian first and right away he knew what was going on…but Eddie didn't. I remembered that Rose hadn't told Eddie, so when he asked what was going on I said, "Lissa is my charge and I am Rose's mentor. As Rose's mentor I am required to keep track of her at all times. I don't know where either of them are, so I need both of you to help me look for them. We're going to be splitting up and searching different campuses."

"Wow, I think that's the longest I've ever heard you talk for," Christian laughed.

"So we're each going to be searching one campus?" Eddie questioned.

"Yes. Eddie, you'll search the high school campus; Christian, the elementary; and I will search the middle school campus. In an hour and a half we will meet back in front of the cafeteria." I explained.

"Haha, Christian, you're stuck searching where all the little kids are." Eddie snickered.

"Oh, _shut_ up… don't rub it in."

We split up and went in the directions of our designated campus to start our search.

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

We were an hour into the drive back when Karolina called to let us know that the kids were complaining about being hungry, so we stopped at a McDonalds.

I ordered two double cheeseburgers with a Dr. Pepper, both Lissa and Mia ordered a 10 piece Chicken McNugget meal; Lis getting a Dr. Pepper and Mia getting a Diet Pepsi. Viktoria got a Big Mac and Sprite, Karolina got a 20 piece Chicken McNugget meal to split with Yeva; both getting water. Olena got a McChicken sandwich and water, Alberta got a salad and water, and last but not least each of the kids got a Chicken McNugget kids meal with apple dippers and chocolate milk; there were plenty of fries between the rest of us if they wanted any.

We took our time eating. Zoya had a Strawberry Shortcake toy and Paul had a Star Wars ship toy so they were content just playing with those while we talked about upcoming events.

"Mama made us pack a couple of formal dresses just in case." Viktoria said. We had been talking about what to wear to Lissa's wedding and dinner rehearsal.

"Lis and I bought plenty of dresses when we were visiting you. If either you or Mia want to borrow anything just ask." I said. I knew Lissa was thinking the same thing I had because of the bond.

Lissa nodded and said, "Yes, so when we get back you guy will have a couple hours to relax and get settled in. Then whoever wants to come to my room with Rose, Mia, and I can get ready there with us."

"I am _so _there!" Vik exclaimed, causing her to get a scolding look form Olena.

When everyone had finished eating and all the bathroom breaks were made, we loaded back into the cars to finish our drive.

_**Dimitri's P.O.V**_

We eventually ended meeting up 45 minutes _earlier_ than planned. Between the three of us we had searched everywhere we could possibly think of at least twice. So, we are now standing in front of the cafeteria _clueless_ as to what to do now.

"Why don't we grab some food and go to my room to paly 20 questions." Christian suggested.

"That's fine by me," Eddie said, and I nodded in agreement.

We got trays full of food and brought it to Christian's room with us. Once we were seated around the room we started eating, then I realized that I had no clue what 20 questions was, so I asked, "What _is_ 20 questions?"

"Ask one question to anyone you want to and they have to answer truthfully." Christian answered.

"Then why is it called 20 questions when it's like truth or dare…minus the dare?" I asked, confused.

"We only get to ask 20 questions each," Eddie answered.

"Ahh," I answered.

"To make this go faster let's ask the question to one person," Christian yawned.

Eddie and I agreed. "Alright, Christian, you go first." Eddie instructed.

"Okay. Dimitri, how many people have you had sex with?" Christian asked.

"Two," I answered, "Eddie, do you want to date Mia?" I asked.

"Umm…yah, kind of, yes. Dimitri, did you really volunteer to mentor Rose?"

I sighed, "No, I was voluntold to. Although now I'm glad."

Christian snickered, then asked, "Eddie, are you gonna take Mia to prom?"

"I'm gonna ask her? Yep, I'm gonna ask her."

"Christian, are you nervous about Sunday?" I asked.

"Yes…no…maybe."

"Dimitri, are you ready to dance with Rose at prom for the Student/Mentor dance?" Eddie asked.

I snorted, "Yes," _Lissa's making us take lessons for our wedding_; I thought to myself…Christian gave me a knowing look; she was making him take lesson's too. "Eddie, if you could choose who you wanted to guard, once you became a guardian, who would it be?"

"Christian because I'd want to guard someone I know, and Lissa is already taken. Rose deserves Lissa and so do you." He replied.

"Man, I thought you'd say Mia. The rumors are true, you really are gay." Christian smirked.

"I'm not gay! Plus I'll probably get married to Mia-" He cut himself off and shoveled a spoon full of mac and cheese in his mouth. "Anyways… Christian, what is your worst nightmare?" Eddie asked…his mouth full.

"Rose beating me up," Eddie and I snickered and Christian asked, "Dimitri, how did you figure out Rose and Lissa shared a bond?"

"By the way they interacted with each other." I replied and looked down at my watch, "Shit," I said, realizing I had a shift to get to at the guest quarters. Christian and Eddie looked at me and I realized that I had actually cussed in English. "Shift in 5 minutes." I explained.

They nodded in understanding and Eddie said, "Rose must really be rubbing off on you."

I left without another word.

As I was walking, out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw Paul running and Karolina chasing after him. However, when I looked again there was nobody there. _I must be hallucinating_, I thought.

"Hey!" I heard from somewhere, it sounded suspiciously like Viktoria, but when I turned around to check it out…no one was there. _I must be hearing things too_, I thought.

By now I had reached the guest quarters and I yelled out, "Stan, I'm here!" He came into view, nodded in acknowledgement, and left, leaving me with my hallucinations.

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

When we got out of the van at St. Vlad's Paul ran off and Karolina and Viktoria followed after him. We put all the luggage on a luggage cart (like the ones in hotels; they have them here for guests and when students arrive from vacation), along with Zoya's stroller.

We left the car seats in the car because we would be using it again. I was the sucker stuck pushing the cart when we were done stacking it up, and I had to push and pull it all the way to guest quarters.

Mia had gone ahead to take Olena, Zoya, and Yeva to check in at the guest quarters to get settled into their rooms, and she had told me she was gonna take them in the back door. As far as I knew Karolina and Vik were still chasing after Paul. Lissa left as soon as she could to go do some last minute studying for her testing later, and Alberta left after helping me stack the luggage… That meant I was on my own.

When I reached guest quarters I passed Dimitri, but his back was facing me…and I could have sworn he was talking to himself. I had to turn around to back up through the doors. "What the _HELL_..?" I heard him say, and I tried not to laugh as I let the doors close.

I had to stop and think as something registered in my mind, _did he just cuss…in English?_ I laughed and started carrying things upstairs to one room, they could sort it when they wanted to. Olena came out of the other room just as I was setting the last bag down, so I asked her, "Which bags are Viktoria's? I'm going to take them to my room with me."

She showed me the bags that were Vik's and gave me a hug while she told me she's see me later, I set off for my room. Viktoria was going to be staying at the Academy after her family left, and then she would be going back to Russia just before we would be leaving for mine and Dimitri's wedding.

I swung by my room to drop the bags off, and headed to the cafeteria to grab a little snack because I was a little hungry. I decided I was going to get something other than a doughnut this time. When I reached the cafeteria I grabbed something that looked like a hamburger and left.

Walking out of the cafeteria I ran into Eddie and he raised his voice, "Where the hell have you been? We have been looking _everywhere_ for the three of you."

"Well so far you've only found me, not the other two."

"Yah well, I'm assuming they're here…"

"You're right; you still have to find them though."

I was then pulled into Lissa's head, she was taking her test and Christian walked in looking like he had just had some great sex. Hi hair was sticking out in many different directions, and he was panting.

_**Gee, thanks Rose I needed to know he looked like that**_, Lis thought, sarcastically, through the bond.

_Umm, sorry, but that's what he looks like, plus you're taking a test and he's late. I might as well just take his place and go on the honeymoon with you. _

She laughed out loud and Stan looked at her, he just happened to be the one monitoring their test. Christian huffed and sat down; he probably thought she was laughing at him.

_Well, I'll let you go_, I told her.

"Hello? Rose? ...Earth to Rose!" I heard Eddie say, "Are you even _alive anymore_? Did you die standing-?"

I smacked him. "That felt good… I haven't slapped anyone all day!" I said.

"Where _have _you been?" He asked holding his hand to his cheek; a red hand mark was starting to appear.

"At the airport," I nonchalantly replied.

I watched as his eyes got wide, "What were you doing there?"

"Picking up people for the wedding, what _else _would I be doing there?"

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Well _duh_…it's _in_ two days."

"Well, I'm gonna go take a nap. I'm a little worn out from searching for _you_."

"Okay, see you later."

I couldn't decide whether I was going to go check on Dimitri to make sure everything was ok with him and risk getting in _deep shit_…or to go get Paul and Zoya to get them off of Karolina's back for a bit…I weighed my options for a few seconds and decided I was going to check on Dimitri…_after _I got the kids. He wouldn't go all Zen and nutso on me with them there.

As I approached the guest quarters I saw Dimitri making his rounds, so I waited until he was out of sight and continued up to their rooms on the 2nd floor. I knocked on the 1st door and Karolina answered.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could take the kids of your chest for a bit so they can spend some time with their Auntie Rose." I said.

"Sure, come on in, I'll go get them." I stepped into the room. It had a tiny entrance hallway that opened up into a tiny living area and small kitchen type area, there were to other doors on the opposite wall that I assumed led to a bathroom and a bedroom with two double beds.

Karolina herded them out of the bedroom and had them slip their shoes on. "Who wants to see if we can go find Uncle Dimitri?" I asked.

"Me!" Both of them exclaimed.

I laughed. "Okay,' I picked Zoya up and said, "I'll have them back to you soon… is Viktoria in Olena's room?"

"Yes, I believe she's over there."

"Alright, I'll check over there quickly."

Karolina gave each kid a kiss on the forehead, I grabbed Paul's hand, and we walked out the door.

Viktoria was closing the door to Olena and Yeva's room.

"Hey, I was just about to come get you," I said.

"What are you 3 up to?" Vik asked.

"Do you wanna come with us to see Dimitri?"

"Absolutely,"

Paul started tugging on my arm and we walked down the stairs, to the lobby, and out the door.

"He's around here." I said "He's on his shift."

"Auntie Rosie! Auntie Rosie! There he is! There he is!" Paul exclaimed, pointing to Dimitri's back. He started running, pulling me along with him. When we reached Dimitri Paul let go of my hand and hugged Dimitri's leg saying, "Uncle Dimka! Uncle Dimka!"

For a second Dimitri was startled, but when he realized it was Paul he picked him up and swung him around playfully. They started talking in Russian, and I was as confused as ever."

_**Dimitri's P.O.V**_

I was still on my shift… and when I heard someone that sounded suspiciously like Paul yell, "Auntie Rosie!" I was seriously considering going to a psychologist. Suddenly there was someone hugging my leg, and then I heard, "Uncle Dimka! Uncle Dimka!" and I realized that it was Paul.

I scooped him up, swung him around, and started talking to him in Russian, "How are you?"

"Good, I missed you though." He replied. "I missed you too, bud." I smiled, "How'd you get here, and where's everyone else?" I questioned.

"Auntie Rosie picked us up; Grandma and Great Grandma Yeva are in their room, and so is Mama, everyone else is there," He said, pointing behind me.

I turned around to see Rose, who was holding Zoya, and Viktoria. A rush of relief flooded through me seeing that Rose was okay. Rose was giving us a look of confusion so I transitioned back to English and said, "I'm glad that you're okay,"

"Yah…did I see you talking to yourself earlier?" Rose questioned.

"No," I replied a little too quickly.

VIktoria smirked, "More things to use against you…" She said

"I have a bone to pick with you." Rose said, wagging her finger at me.

"And that would be?"

"Why didn't you tell me Sonya had her baby?"

"I got a call after you left for you sleepover." I replied.

"Oh…I see." Viktoria chuckled and then Rose said, "Well, we're gonna go have some fun… _I'll_ see _you_ later." She pointed to me, turned around, and everyone trailed behind her.

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

I turned around after talking to Dimitri and decided to take the kids to the park at the elementary campus.

I was giving Paul a pigg

I was giving Paul a piggyback ride and Vik had Zoya on her shoulders when we reached the park. We set them on the ground and both of them instantly ran to the swings, so I put Zoya in the baby swing and Viktoria helped Pual get on the "big kid" swing. I pushed Zoya while Paul swung on his own.

"Who wants to play a game?" Viktoria asked after a while.

"It depends on the game," Pual replied, still swinging.

"Oh, you'll want to play, it's one of you favorites."

"Duck, duck, goose?"

"Even better…its hide and go seek."

"Yay, I wanna play! I wanna play!" He jumped off the swing after it slowed down a bit and I slowed zoya down and took her out. We were at a park (obviously), so there were plenty of scattered trees, bushes, slides, and other things to hide behind. "Auntie Viktoria, since it was your idea, you should look first…and count to 10 reeeally slooowly so we have enough time to hide. He started directing.

I stifled a laugh and Viktoria smiled. "Just _how_ do we play this game?" I asked, pretending I didn't know.

His eyes got wide when I asked…probably surprised I didn't know, and then he said, "Well, the seeker covers their eyes and counts to 10 while the others hide. Once they are done counting to 10 they say, "Ready or not, here I come!" and you have to go find everyone else.

The first person you find is the next one that counts, buuut you still have to find the rest of the people hiding… the others found can't help you, though. Si, once you find the last person you start allll over again."

"Wow, that sounds like fun," I smiled.

"Oh! I almost forgot…not everyone can hide in the same place. _Unless_ you're a baby, like Zoya,"

"Ok, sounds good to me."

Viktoria covered her eyes and started counting. I saw Paul dive in to a little tunnel while I took Zoya and jumped behind a tree. I set Zoya down and I heard Viktoria shout out, "Ready or not, here I come!" That's also when Zoya started walking from behind the tree… I kept grabbing her and pulling her back. Suddenly I heard Viktoria behind me saying, "The trick is to hold her, so she doesn't wander off."

"Let me guess…I'm the next counter." She nodded and set off to find Paul.

After a couple minutes I heard Paul yell, "Awww…"and he said a word in Russian. I'm just gonna assume that it was "man".

Viktoria took Zoya from me and I covered my eyes and counted, "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…Ready or not, here I come!" I shouted. I looked and saw that Paul was lying on the ground, hiding in the grass. I laughed and approached him while speaking out loud and saying, "Huh, I wonder where everyone is…I don't see anyone." I turned around looking everywhere except for the ground, pretending I didn't see him. When I got to the point where I was just about to step on him I _"tripped" _on him and fell to the ground. "Yikes! That musta been a huge stick." I stood up, turned around, and when I saw that it was him I used my fake, surprised voice and said, "Oh my gosh, it's Paul!"

He had his hands over his mouth shocked and trying not to laugh at the same time.

I helped him up and while brushing the grass off of both of us I said, "Looks like you're the next counter. I looked in the tunnels, behind some trees, and eventually found Zoya and Viktoria under a slide.

"Nice stunt you pulled there." Viktoria smirked.

"Why thank you," I smiled.

When we heard Paul start his counting I climbed a tree and Viktoria dove behind a bush with Zoya. The first person found was Viktoria. Five minutes passed and he had looked _behind_ every possible hiding spot. He had the tree I was in _twice _not once looking up. He was passing my tree for the third time when I lost my footing and fell out of the tree.

"_Whoa_, are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yah, I'm fine."

"I never _thought _to look up," he smiled, sheepishly.

We played a couple more rounds until my phone rang, "Hello," I answered.

"Hi, sorry, but I need the kids back. They need baths and Zoya needs a nap before we get ready for the rehearsal." Karolina said on the other line.

"Oh, ok," I replied looking down at my watch, "gosh, it's already been an hour and a half…I'll have them to you shortly."

"Okay, thanks."

"See you in a few." I replied and hung up. "Okay kids, your mother wants you back so she can bathe you before it's time to go."

"Awww, already?" Paul asked.

"Yup, Viktoria and I also have to meet up with Mia and Lissa to get ready." I explained.

"Okay," Paul sighed.

20 minutes later Viktoria and I were standing in front of my door while I called Dimitri on my cell.

"Belikov." He answered.

"Ummm…I'm kind of in a situation…" I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sounding a bit panicked.

"Nothing bad… I just kind of, well I _did_ lose my key, and I can't get into my room." I explained.

I heard him sigh and say, "I'll be right there."

We had been waiting for 9 minutes when he _finally _showed up. "Finally," I groaned.

"I had to get you a new key and while I was at it I got one for Viktoria, since going to be staying with you."

"Oh," I said.

Dimitri unlocked my door, then handed Viktoria and I our keys, and I closed the door behind me. My phone started ringing and I saw that it was Lissa calling. "Hey," I answered.

"Hey, do you want us to come to your room to help bring your things to mine?"

"No, I'll have Dimitri help…why didn't you get to me through the bond?" I questioned.

"You're walls are up, so you couldn't hear me.

"I see. Well, Viktoria and I will be there in about 10 minutes."

"Alright, I'll start setting little stations up around the room." She said and hung up. I did the same and stuck my phone back into my pocket.

"Let me guess," Viktoria said, "Lissa?"

"Yup" I nodded.

"What am I helping you with?" Dimitri asked.

"I need your help bringing some things to Lis's room." I had an empty box left from when I got here, that I had never gotten rid of, and I put _all _my make-up, nail polish, hair stuff (curling irons, brushes, headbands, etc.), and the jewelry I'd be wearing in the box. Then I put the box to the side and asked Viktoria, "Are you borrowing on of my dresses or are you using yours?"

"I'm gonna tick with mine, but I did see a pair of shoes that would go perfectly with it."

"Fine by me," I shrugged and crawled under my bed to grab the shoes I was going to be wearing, placed them in the box, and handed the box to Dimitri. While Viktoria got her dress out of her suitcase I got mine out of the closet. "Alright…let's roll," I said once I made sure we had everything. I locked the door and we headed to Lissa's room.

We made it to her room with seconds to spare, and Lis was already holding the door open for us. Like Lissa had said, she had set up stations nail station, hair station, make-up station, then changing station.

Lis took the dresses from Viktoria and I, and I closed the door to Lissa's room while I got the box from Dimitri. We stood in the in complete silence for a few seconds, until Dimitri spoke up and said, "You had me worried earlier."

"I didn't _mean _to lose my key," I scoffed.

"I'm talking about when you left without telling me, I looked everywhere for you,"

I cringed and said, "Now you know how I felt the other day."

"I left you a note."

"Yah, but I didn't see it, the _least _you could have done was _called _me."

"It's not my fault you didn't see it, and _you _should have called _me_." He replied.

"We went _over_ the note thing the _other day_, you were there when I found it, forget about it. Alberta was _with_ me, I had permission…all 3 of us did."

"It was _my _family you picked up."

"Yah, well, they're mine now too. Plus, you'resister called _me_, not _you_, me. Are you getting jealous because you weren't called? You have a job, that's the only reason she didn't call you!" I argued.

"You have school, and part of my job is watching over the princess…and you, I'm required to know these things."

"Well, if your job is more important to you than your family and you're going to claim that's why you were worried rather than the fact that you love me, then forget about it." I exclaimed and threw my engagement ring at him. I turned to open the door and heard footsteps shuffling (more like running) away from the door. I opened the as best I could with a box in my arms, and slammed the door behind me. I stood there in astonishment for a minute, numb from what I had done, and said to myself "What the _hell_ did I just do."

"So how did you and Dimitri meet, anyways?" Viktoria asked.

As much as it me to think about it, for Viktoria's sake…I told the story as we painted our nails. Viktoria painted her nails gold, mine were a coppery color, Lis's were red-orange, and Mia's were grey with royal blue crackle nail polish on top. And we kept going as we waited for our nails to dry and did each other's hair. Lissa butted in every once in a while, as well as Mia. We told her everything up to the attack (minus the sex parts and _almost _sex parts- those were private).

By the time we finished the entire story we were putting the finishing touch to our make-up. We quickly got dressed and made our way to the church for the rehearsal. Viktoria wearing a dark purple strapless dress, with matching shoe, and her hair up in a perfect, yet messy, bun. I was wearing a one shoulder chocolate brown dress with matching shoes and a gold headband pushing my hair out of my face. Lissa was wearing a beautiful white strapless dress with her mother's white shoes, and her hair in a low side ponytail with a headband to decorate it a bit. Mia had a single shoulder royal blue dress on, black strappy heels and her hair down in curls. _**(Pictures on profile!)**_

When we got there I spotted Dimitri's family and my heart leaped in my chest. "Hey guys," I said, getting their attention, "You guys can't say anything about Dimitri and I, net everyone knows." I explained.

"Ok" most of the replied.

"I got down on my knees so I was at eye level with Paul and said, "That means you can't call me Auntie Rosie until this is over, ok?" See his face I amended and said, "You can still call me Rosie."

"Ok Rosie!" was his enthusiastic reply.

I thought back to a story Viktoria had told me in Russia and said, "How about calling you Uncle, Uncle Dimi. How does that sound?" I asked him. I heard Viktoria and Karolina stifle laughs

"Good." He replied

I stood up and looked at what Karolina and the kids were wearing. Karolina had on a red dress that suited her well and red shoes. Zoya had on the most adorable pink dress and white shoes. Paul had on a blue button down shirt, a striped tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes._** (Pictures on profile!)**_

We all walked into the church together and the decorations looked amazing. For some odd reason the boys- excluding Paul- weren't here yet. I didn't mind as much but I still couldn't resist asking, "Are we early?"

"No, the boys are just late." Lissa dead panned

"That's hard to believe." I muttered.

The door slammed open and Christian stumbled in with Adrian, Eddie, and Dimitri close behind him and he said, "Sorry we're late." He tucked his shirt in and walked over to Lissa.

"What have you been _drinking_?" I asked him.

"Nothing," He replied.

"Are you sure Adrian didn't slip anything to you?"

"Positive"

"Okay…" I said, avoiding eye contact with Dimitri.

"If he hadn't taken so long on his test we would have been here already." Eddie butted in.

"So did you guess on the last 50 questions, sex-hair?" I asked.

Lis laughed and his mouth dropped open as realization hit him, "That's why you were laughing earlier?"

"Sorry" She apologized.

Eddie was choking on laughter.

Dimitri cleared his throat and we started rehearsal.

As someone explained to us how we were going to be doing his and told us what we would do going down the aisle and our queue's and everything I looked at what the guys were wearing. Christian was wearing a black dress shirt and a white striped tie with black slacks and black dress shoes. Adrian was wearing a white dress shirt, plaid green tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Eddie was wearing a grey dress shirt, gray and pink striped tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes. I saved Dimitri for last, I didn't want to but I couldn't resist looking at him. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt, light brown tie, black slacks, and brown dress shoes. _Sexy_, I thought. I quickly looked away and went to the back of the church to wait for my queue. _**(Pictures on profile!)**_

It started with Christian going up the aisle, Dimitri shortly behind him, Adrian escorting Viktoria, Eddie escorting Mia, Paul and Zoya, and when Paul and Zoya were in the places and the wedding march started, I escorted Lissa. We got walked through the ceremony and it ended with Christian and Lissa walking down the aisle, then Paul and Zoya, Eddie and Mia, Adrian and Viktoria, and Dimitri and I. As much as I didn't want to make contact with Dimitri at the moment I did it for Lissa and everyone else.

Afterwards Mia was walking and tripped over her own foot. I felt bad for her but I couldn't help but laugh. I guess walking and laughing at the same time aren't meant to be -for me anyways- because I lost my balance and fell as well. Everyone was laughing by then, but Eddie and Dimitri helped us up.

We went our separate ways and this time I had my key. Once Vik and I were in our room, I changed into my pajamas, grabbed my cell phone and key, and said, "Vik, I'll be back in an hour or so… I need to settle some things with Dimitri."

"Don't stay out too late." She chuckled.

* * *

_Ok guys, here's to the New Year and the longest chapter I've ever written! I hope you enjoy, I'm definitely not going to be leaving you hanging for that long again._

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_Lezlie517: Hears to me stealing the computer from my friend… LOL!_

_~*RoseElla*~_


	21. Scavenger Hunt Setup

_Hey guys, here's the next chapter, I know it's not long but it's something. There are to more chapters coming later this month having to do with the scavenger hunt as well, so keep your eyes open!_

_Enjoy!_

_A/N: I know Rose Doesn't have a balcony, but I gave her one._

* * *

**Chapter 21: Scavenger Hunt Setup **

_**Rose's P.O.V.**_

Walking to Dimitri's rooms so many emotions were trying to overrule me at once…Anger, at myself; regret; emptiness; confusion, as to why I had said it; sadness; and so on and so forth. I was trying not to have a mental breakdown. I stopped in front of his room trying to get ahold of my emotions…and to keep myself from bursting into tears. _What is wrong with me?_ I thought for like the hundredth time since it had happened.

When I finally had everything under control, or as controlled as they could be, I knocked on his door. After a few seconds he answered the door, he was standing in his pajama pants, bare chested, and wet haired…Just as he had he night Victor had captured Lissa, the night of the lust charm spell.

We made eye contact and I could see the hurt shining and longing shining in his; I could tell his feelings were mixed as well. The feelings I had felt just seconds ago came flooding back. A sob formed in my chest as I barely whispered, "I'm sorry," I buried m face in my hands and instantly felt his arms wrap around me.

He backed up a bit, pulling me with him, and then I heard the door close and felt his chin rest on the top of my head.

"I—I don't know what came over me, my emotions haven't been in check lately… I—I love you, I really do, I want you, us, forever, forever and always. I can't imagine you not being by my side. Just know that, ok?" I said with my face still buried in his chest.

He pulled me back so he could look at me, and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "I'm sorry for saying what I said about _them _being _my_ family… I was just upset because I had been worried_ and _the fact that I had no idea where you were."

"I was stupid, I should have told you, I just felt like I had to get back at you." I sniffled.

"Well, if we have things figured out…" He said, taking my engagement ring out of his pocket and getting down on one knee, "Rose, I know I've already asked you, but will you take the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes" I grinned.

He stood up and slid the ring back to its rightful spot on my left ring finger. We kissed for what seemed like hour. When we finally broke apart, to breath, I gave him a tight hug while breathing in his scent.

"Ok," I said. I glanced around the room and realized that there was a suitcase on Dimitri's bed. "Shit, I forgot you had to go with Lis and Fireboy on their honeymoon." I said as realization hit me.

"Yah, since tomorrow's the scavenger hunt and the day after is the wedding I decided now would be the best time to pack."

"I see…I'm gonna be with Eddie, Viktoria, Mia, and possibly Adrian though so I'll be fine"

"Before my mother leaves, she mentioned wanting to talk to you about wedding stuff."

"Can't we get it in tomorrow?"

"It's possible…I just don't know if we'll have time."

"Well, we've got to pick out a cake, and flavors, and invitations, and lots of other things."

"I don't think we can do flavors, but we can do cake design."

I yawned and looked at the half of Dimitri's bed that didn't have anything on it. Without another word I gave Dimitri one last kiss and climbed into his bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of drawers quietly sliding open and closing as Dimitri finished packing his suitcase.

***NEXT MORNING***

I woke up peacefully wrapped in Dimitri's arms. He still had no shirt on and was sound asleep. I watched him sleep for a while, and then started tracing circles on his chest. His eyelids fluttered open and he looked at me with his eyes full of desire.

Suddenly my phone started buzzed. "Hello?" I croaked.

"Um, where are you? Wait, don't answer that, I know where you are… Last night Lissa said she wants us all to meet as soon as we can to write clues and hide things." Viktoria said.

I clear and said, "Ok, ok I'll be there soon."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye"

"Well it seems I've got to go." I told Dimitri.

We both got out of bed and I took a _quick_ shower with Dimitri. After our shower I slipped into my sweatpants, put one of Dimitri's t-shirts on, and used my ponytail holder to tie the back up. I gave Dimitri a kiss and left him sitting on his bed reading yet another one of his classic, western novels.

When I made it to my room I took my key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Viktoria, Mia, _and_ Lissa were sitting on the floor. Trays of breakfast food were sitting on the desk; waffles, pancakes, French toast, bagels, toast, and doughnuts (glazed), bacon, hash browns, and scrambled eggs.

As if on cue my stomach growled. "Yum" I said. "What's with all the food, not that I'm complaining."

"I just thought that you'd need some food after burning all those calories this morning…and we were hungry." Lis said

"You got pulled into my head?"

"Yah, but I pulled right back out."

"Did you see what happened last night too?"

"If you're talking about making up, yes… Your emotions were everywhere, I pulled out when you two started making out."

"You didn't miss much, after that I went to bed and he finished packing."

"Ok, enough talking about my brother…let's get down to business." Viktoria said.

"I grabbed a plate and filled it up with a bunch of everything, and then I sat down next to Mia."

_**Dimitri's P.O.V.**_

As soon as Rose left I called Christian and said, "Are we still waiting in Adrian's room?"

"Yah, I'll call Eddie."

We had already gotten together, right before the rehearsal and figured out the 8 items we were going to be hiding. Adrian opened the door for us and after writing a couple of clues he said, "Whose in the mood to eavesdrop on the girls?"

"What'd you have in mind?" Christian asked.

***OUTSIDE ROSE'S DOOR AND WINDOW***

Eddie and Adrian were standing outside Rose's bedroom door while Christian and _I_ were outside on her balcony, by her window.

Then we heard Rose say, "So, we're hiding the pink bear in the teachers' lounge."

"Okay, how is the clue gonna go?" Mia asked.

"Let's take a break, I need to go get some water," Lissa said.

"Yah, and I need some fresh air." Rose said.

Christian and I looked over at each other and started creeping backwards…._we were screwed._

_**Rose's P.O.V.**_

We were sitting on the floor writing down ideas on what where we were going to hide things when we heard whispers coming from outside my door, and feet shuffling on my balcony. I motioned for everyone to be quiet and stand up, and said, "So, we're hiding the pink bear in the teachers' lounge."

"Okay, how is the clue gonna go?" Mia asked, while she said that I motioned for her and Viktoria to go to the door and for Lis and I go to the balcony door.

"Let's take a break, I need to go get some water,"Lis said.

"Yah, and I need some fresh air." I said.

"_Shit"_ We heard someone curse from outside the bedroom door. I counted to three with my fingers and we opened the doors at the same time.

"Not so fast." I heard Viktoria say.

We saw Christian and Dimitri just about ready to climb down. "I don't think so," I said, grabbing Christian's hair. I go to grab Dimitri's and he turns around and grabs my wrist instead.

"Back up and come into Rose's room," Lissa commanded.

The four of us walked into my room. We saw Mia and Viktoria pulling Eddie and Adrian by the backs of their shirt's.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Spying on you," Adrian said drunkenly.

"No shit Sherlock," Viktoria said.

"It was a rhetorical question." I scoffed.

"Language" Dimitri scolded.

Don't even go there." I scolded back.

We kicked them out and continued doing what we had been doing before the boy's _rude, snooping, _interruption. We quickly got all of our clues done and handed them over to Alberta.

"We still have to take pictures of each of the items, but we're gonna do that while we hide them.' Lis said, handing the clues over to her. We were sitting in Lissa's room with Alberta while the boys were making their rounds to hide their items.

When it came our turn to hide things, we had 30 minutes, just like the guys. Mia took pictures with her phone and would be texting them to Alberta _after_ she parted with the guys. When we were done we had 30 minutes to kill, so Mia and Lissa went back to their room to change into their black t-shirts, black jeans, and black converse. Vik and I did the same, except we wore black cargo pants instead of black jeans.

By the time we had finished getting ready it was time for everyone to meet in the cafeteria, so I grabbed flashlights and on we went.

* * *

_Two more chapters to come, dealing with the scavenger hunt._

_Leave comments_

_~*RoseElla*~_


	22. Important!

_Hey guys, I know you've beenwaiting on meband I'm sorry to let you down, but I have to hold offupdating sting for a bit. What I'm going to try to do is get a lot of chapters together and then update them all at once. I've have so much on my plate lately, I just hope all of you will understand._

_~*RoseElla*~_

_P.S. Hannah, saw your comment, and yes I would be willin to help you, if it's not too late, but when you commented your email didn't show up. If you still want my helpcomment and put a space between each letter's._


End file.
